


Yule Nights

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Brunhilde, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, NSFW, Other, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Thorki - Freeform, Threesome, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: Loki has a bad habit of causing problems when he gets bored. As a new king, Thor can't devote ALL of his time to keeping his little brother in check. So he might have to rely on Brunhilde to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Praise be to Odin, his deeds they must be sung! Of those here we call Aesir, well none are as well hung! OH...!”

Thor snorted so hard he about coughed up his beer. Well maybe it wasn't fair to call this stuff beer. It hardly qualified as alcoholic to him but that wasn't the point. What mattered was the sight of his people in laughter again, even if it was only for a little while.

Across the vast and endless ocean of stars, they had only each other now. The memory of Asgards destruction weighed heavily on their souls. Thousands of years of culture had been wiped from the cosmos, turning to glittering stardust in the haze of it's end. It's people cast adrift on a cramped spaceship with nothing but the clothing on their backs and a king who had not thought himself ready for the burden and responsibility of the throne. Indeed, it could not seem more hopeless than this.

And yet here they were. By Heimdall's reckoning (which was rarely wrong and he would tell you as much himself when given half a chance), they approached Yule, the twelve days of celebration during the winter solstice. As good a reason to celebrate as anything. Brunhilde knew places from her wanderings where they could resupply and a collection plate had been passed around for whatever people could muster to gain food and supplies. They'd gotten a remarkably good deal, but Thor suspected that had more to do with Brunhilde's muscles and Loki's knife 'persuading' the merchant to give them more for less. If they were going to offer their peoples few remaining heirlooms for food, they would make it worth every gold piece. 

Brunhilde had promised to do more when they reached a place where Unit's would actually be worth something. Out here in the middle of nowhere, what you could barter was often far more valuable. If they could find a space port that would accept them, and assuming the rebellion against the Grandmaster had gone well, she would have a mountain of ready funds they could use to do better. 

But for now...well they would celebrate with what was available. The women had taken their scarves and shredded what they could to make ribbons to hang about the ship. Bruce had found a box of replacement lights for all the various flashing bulbs around the ship and placed them around for ambiance, allowing a kind of eerily calming glow in the room. Someone had smuggled aboard a pan pipe and a drum and people had begun to dance in little circles. 

Someone had even suggested they do an impromptu version of The Tragedy of Loki, which had received a surprisingly enthusiastic response. 

Thor couldn't quite stomach it without laughing, and left Heimdall in charge as he wandered down the halls, looking for a different kind of company. On a ship full of people, he still felt isolated from most of them. He had started to grow used to his independence, prizing it as something which made him unique among the Aesir. He had treasured the company of the friends in the Avengers, and without them he yearned for company that he could have without feeling crowded. Bruce was a sweet man, but he could tell the poor fellow was nervous to be confined in a small space where his counterpart could prove troubling. 

Brunhilde on the other hand...well she wasn't what ya'd call a people person. She liked Thor well enough. She liked Loki less than Thor, but tolerated him for the most part because Thor liked him. That being said, with all the stress in their life right now, the three of them did share a common link to one another. 

That link being how much Brunhilde and Thor enjoyed keeping Loki in line. 

Thor had taken only one special privilege for himself when they began to make decisions on how to house a thousand people on board the ship. The captains cabin was by no means grand, but it allowed him the space he needed to close the door and let down his guard, if only briefly, between having to be the king his people needed. It also came with more than adequate soundproofing for the more extra-curricular activities he and his friends got up too when they had the time.

It boded well for the evening as he came in and witnessed Loki already hogtied neatly on the bed, grumbling with red fury in his eyes as Brunhilde sat on the edge, polishing her boots with more interest in them than in the younger brother. 

“What did he do this time?” Thor asked, crossing his arms with wry amusement.

“Stole my briefs.” She grumbled and smacked the back of his head, Loki giving her a curt look. She flipped him a crude gesture in return and continued polishing her shoes. “Lech.” 

Thor walked over, admiring the tight grip of the ropes binding Loki in such a disgraceful position. He pulled off the rag which had been holding a ball of cloth in his brother's mouth and was not too surprised to find it to be the briefs in question, wadded up and rammed into his jaw. 

“For the record.” Loki managed in a saturnine tone. “I did not try to take them for the sake of some lewd purpose. I'm out and you and I are the same size and there are no servants here to do mine for me.”

“Do yours for...get off it.” Brunhilde pointed at him. “You get some soap and water and you wash your drawers.”

“Princes don't do their own laundry!”

“What? What are you a prince of? Big assed garbage ship floating about. Man up, stop behaving like a spoiled brat, do your own drawers and stop purloining mine!” She ordered and pointed to Thor. “You gonna do something about this?”

“What am I supposed to do?” Thor crossed his arms, making no attempt to free Loki. 

“You're suppose to be the leader of these vagabonds. And you're his brother. There's got to be something you can manage.” She threw the dirty cloth across the bed. “This isn't the only problem he's been causing.”

“I beg your pardon? Have you forgotten who showed up with this ship in the first place?” Loki sounded so damned indignant it was almost funny.

“No one has forgotten your truly valiant efforts to ensure the rescue of our people.” Thor reminded him with a fond pat of his head, Loki snapping at the offered hand like a feral cat. “But this isn't the first I've heard of you making trouble among the ship. Setting up dice games...”

“Whats wrong with a little fun and games now and then? Purely for entertainment purposes.”

“Yes. Your entertainment. Haven't these people lost enough without you cheating their family heirlooms from them because you're bored and have nothing better to do?” Brunhilde said shortly. 

“You're one to talk. I didn't notice you bothering yourself too much over the people you sent to die in the gladiatorial ring of Sakaar.” He countered and struggled in the ropes grip. “Thor get me out of these!”

“Can't you get yourself out?” He asked. “I seem to remember you being quite slippery when you've a mind to.” He knelt down, caressing the mans head as if trying to calm him to his presence. It was working. Loki always was a touch hungry creature. As frustrated as me might be, he closed his eyes and groaned softly as the fingers against his scalp. “Now about these dice games...”

Loki grumbled to himself. “I will return my winnings.” he offered as reconciliation. “And I will not take the Valkyrie's undergarments anymore.”

“Damn right you won't.” She brandished a knife at him. “Next time I catch you in my shelves I'll take a lock of your hair as a trophy.” 

Thor chuckled and though to himself for a long moment before smiling. “You know, I think it would be best for everyone involved if there were some punishment for you.” He smiled at his brother's quickly hidden smile. “Something to remind you of why good behavior is expected.”

Loki's exhale was a thing of relief. “I...suppose that would be useful. If only to establish good will again.” he managed to sound so very put out about something he had clearly been egging on for a while now. But then that was Loki for you. He couldn't just ask for what he was after. That was no fun. He wanted to play events out and let it come to him. It was more enjoyable that way. And it have him the illusion of being in control. 

Brunhile had caught the scent in the wind and looked from one to the other with clear suspicion. “Should I leave? Wouldn't want to intrude on family business or anything...” 

“That would be entirely up to you.” Thor offered. “If you want, well just close the door on your way out. Otherwise, you are more than welcome to stay.” He took his brother by the hair, gathering it firmly in his grip, and yanked his head back. Loki emitted a sharp hiss, eyes closed and lips open. 

She took a long moment of consideration, but her eyes never wavered from the sight of them on the bed, offering her the chance for a little well deserved reprisal. Brunhilde finally stood up, walked over to the doors, and pressed the button for them to close and lock. “So...what are we thinking then?”

“I'm thinking we might be on this ship for a while.” Thor held Loki tightly, keeping his control well asserted. “And I have a great deal to watch over, my brother included. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if I were to show you a few tricks when it comes to keeping Loki well in hand.” 

“Now thats something I wouldn't mind learning.” She came closer, catching Loki's eyes with a wry grin. 

“First things first. It helps if he knows you mean business. A little physical force. Firm, but not too mean.” Thor smirked and lifted his head up, letting her see how Loki's expression was caught between restlessness and desire. “The trick of it is...” He continued, sliding his nose along the man's, offering a little morsel of affection. “...to keep him waiting.” He let go, Loki's head flopping back down on the mattress, the younger god groaning in clear need. 

“I think I get the general idea.” Brunhilde was smirking with confidence. Clearly this wasn't her first round of this sort of game. “So perhaps something a little corporal.” She reached for the hem of Loki's trousers, eyeing Thor cautiously as if asking his permission. “Something bracing.”

“You've got the idea.” He assured her and watched as she dragged the pants down, wrestling them from his hips until his smooth flesh was revealed to them. Loki had his teeth bared, not in fury, but more like he was writhing in anticipation. Thor smiled and began to remove his belt. “Well? Shall I administer punishment? Or would you prefer her to?”

Loki glanced from one to the other. His though process was clear, trying to decide who would be better for a warm up and who would deliver the more vigorous blows. In the end, it was impossible to tell. “Brunhilde.” his voice breathless. 

“My pleasure.” She said, taking the belt and undoing the knots. 

Loki's legs were released from the line and they swung back down, his ankles and wrists still firmly bound. He stayed locked on her as the woman folded the thick leather belt in half and wound the buckle around her hand. He panted as her muscles flexed, and realize he might have been better off choosing Thor! At least he knew his brother could measure the blows! 

Brunhilde laid a hand on his back and brought down the first strike. 

Loki's shriek was lost in the mattress. His response was superb, his hips jerking up in presentation as his hands gripped down on the ropes. She struck him again, leaving a wide red stripe against his backside. Loki popped up sharply, barely managing to stop himself from letting the next cry blurt form his lips. 

“Aim for the rounded part.” Thor offered, shifting his hips as he watched the delightful sight. “Right here.” He smacked the underside of Loki's cheeks and they were both treated to an enthusiastic whine. 

“Got it.” She said and changed her aim. The next blow made Loki cry out loudly, squirming in equal parts misery and fulfillment. Brunhilde began to bring the strikes down in earnest, one after another, with just enough time in between the make the next blow fresh. Loki's soft noises carried through the room, echoing off the metal. Finally she paused, smiling with a hand on her hip at the work she'd done. Two dozen stripes stood out with bumpy welts, ensuring that Loki would continue to feel these well after tonight's sport. 

He lay on the bed panting as Thor took up the belt and removed his shirt, setting it aside as he readied himself. “I need you to relax, brother mine.” he said in a low, throaty tone. “I'm still not quite used to depth perception yet. I don't want to miss.”

Loki whimpered, but nodded. “I-if you would consent t-to undoing my ankles.” he offered, looking back at them. “I could lift my hips. It...would make a better target.”

Burnhilde chuckled to herself. “This does something for him, doesn't it?” she didn't wait for permission but came over and undid the ankle bindings, letting Loki tuck his knees up under himself and lift his hips. His sore ass made for beautiful target and he spread his legs open, showing off the clear erection now danging between his thighs. “Oh. So thats what the Grandmaster kept you around for.” 

Thor tsked and cracked his neck. “I knew it.” he said, only mildly upset. Really he couldn't pretend to be angry, though the sharp jealousy rankled in his gut like soured wine. “I guess I'll have to punish you for that too.”

Loki gave a snort of indignation. “Really? How does that warrant punishMENT!” he gasped when Thor's first hit popped over his thighs, bringing a renewed and blistering heat to his skin. “OUH! Mean thing! NAHHHA!” 

Thor knew exactly where his blow hand landed, and he smiled to watch Loki twitch to stay in position. “I thought you had standards. Maybe not high ones. But still.” he delivered it again and Loki's next breath brought out a sob.

Brunhilde made a little 'o' with her lips, enjoying the sight. “That looks nice.” she crept in towards Loki's front in, taking the cue from Thor to pet his brow and offer comfort along with his correction. “Thats it. You're doing well.” she promised, Loki squirming in answer. “Look at that. See what a good job you're doing?” 

Loki moaned out, casting his eyes on her and pushing his hips back into it. “Y-yes.” he pleaded out, hands wrestling with his bonds. “I...I could do more if you would only permit...”

“Oh Loki.” Thor sighed, as if beset by him. “You think we're that foolish?” he gave his brother one more strong pop, leaving him red from ass to knees, before come up to him and taking the cock in his fist. Loki's voice carried and the poor thing became pliable in a mere instant.

“I don't think he deserves it.” Brunhilde teased callously, Loki giving her a begging look.

“Nor do I. But perhaps he can earn it.” The king of the Aesir winked at his partner in crime and she took to it like a duck to water. She needed no more convincing than that to start removing her clothing, allowing her body to shine in the dim electrical lighting of their room. Loki's haze of lust came into sharp focus as she appeared in his vision, her hands cupping her breasts as she lay back and parted her supple, muscular thighs. “Well? You ready to earn a little relief?” she asked and took him by the hair. 

“As you wish.” Loki consented, tongue flicking out along his lips. She led him up between her thighs, practically dragging him across the rough sheets till his mouth was close enough. “Although...what was my brother was saying about 'standards...OW!” he snipped as her fist smacked the back of his head.

“Behave.” she warned and took two handfulls of hair, pushing his face into the warmth of her lips. As she looked down, she could see his green eyes gazing up at her, the bridge of his nose, and nothing else. “There. Right where you ought to be. Come on now. Put your back into it.” 

Loki obediently slid a wide tongue over her pussy lips, eager to prove himself, or at the very least earn a bit of relief. As he began to explore the offered cunt, playing with Brunhilde delicately to figure out where she most enjoyed attention, he paused only one as Thor's fingers gripped into the meat of his as and pulled it apart. “Uhumph.” he grunted and lifted his head. “Unless you can shoot lubricant out of your fingers, 'Sparkles', I doubt we'll be accomplishing that tonight.”

“In my trunk.” Brunhilde offered, jerking Loki's head back around to where it belonged. “Oughta be some oils in there.”

“Why would you have oils...?” Thor began and then his mind wrapped around it quickly. “Ah. Never mind. Thanks.” He walked over and fished out the slippery bottle, discarding his pants on the way back. They were going to have fun pulling their clothing out of the heap when this was all done. He stood back a moment, admiring the sigh of his brother buried in Brunhilde's body, putting forth his best efforts to please her Loki always reserved the most animosity for people he was fond of. Really, if he was polite to you, it was because there was a strong likelihood he intended to kill you. If he was condescending and sharp, well no promises. 

Thor's finger slid in easily with a little encouragement. Loki's tight ring yielded to his press, a short growl coming from him as it entered and began to stretch his body open. The god caught Brunhilde's eye and winked at her, which must have looked odd coming from a one eyed man but she grinned back none the less. “He's tight. Wonderfully so. You should feel just how hard he's clenching on my fingers.”

“Wouldn't surprise me. Don't underestimate me, your majesty. I've got more than a few things in that trunk.” She patted Loki on the back of the head, guiding his lips up to her clit before crooning out her own pleasure. “Uhmmmm. Ouh thats nice. That is very very nice.” She sighed and adjusted her legs wide, moving her hips up into his voracious tongue. 

Thor took sincere enjoyment in watching her bounce. Truth be told, he'd always had a fondness for breasts. Her's were firm, bouncy, clinging to the muscles of her chest as she continued to move against Loki's work. He smiled and began to stroke himself with his other hand, encouraging the erection already well on it's way. 

“Enjoying the sights?” Brunhilde asked wryly, arching an eyebrow at him with strict warning. 

“Indeed I am. And it is my sincerest hope that you will enjoy what you are about to see.” He pushed a second finger in, watching Loki mewl his way back, the pink ring starting to give. 

“Not the worst thing I've ever seen, I'll admit.” Her coy voice betrayed her real enthrallment. If she held any judgments about this, she was keeping them to herself. Who was to say she didn't need this relief as bad as they did? She peeked at the prince with his tongue inside her and couldn't help a fond stroke of his cheeks. “You like feeling his fingers knuckle deep? Does it make you feel good?” 

Loki nodded quickly, wrapping his tongue around her clit with enthusiasm. He began making little sucking kisses around the area, enjoying how she shuddered as a third finger thrust into him. “T-hor!” he managed, caving back into the warmth, a little cry in his throat revealing his ache to them.

“Do not be afraid. It has not been so long since we last did this.” He vowed and crooked them deep, wrenching him open with long, fluid movements. As Loki came undone on his hand, Thor smacked his ass. “You're getting distracted brother. It doesn't do to leave a lady waiting on you.”

“O-of c-c-course! My mistake!” Loki dove back in, understanding that he would be denied if he did not give them both pleasure as demanded. He burrowed down, trying to rock back and forth between the sensation being offered and the one he had been ordered to give. “Thor...brother I'm hard. AM I to receive nothing?”

“You call this nothing?” Brunhilde chastised him. “This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?”

“You're really being very poorly behaved.” Thor agreed, thrilling at how meek Loki could sound when he whined. “You have two people who need to be supplicated before you even have a chance at orgasm.” He began to let the charge build, the static tickling making Loki howl out. He knew full well what was coming and looked back, shaking it head, pleading wordlessly. “And until you offer, I don't think you deserve to release.”

Brunhilde gasped when the lightning snapped in a long blue lance through Loki's body. The leaner of the two gods shuddered with the charge, shaking in a pretty spasm on the bed before Thor withdrew, the wet oil glistening on his fingers. Loki was panting now, his gaze far away. “That was...beautiful!” she said in wonder and grinned wickedly. “Do it again!”

Thor pushed his fingers back in. “As the lady wishes.” another shock and Loki's feet trembled, the poor thing helpless between them. “Now. Do you think you can start applying yourself, brother?”

“YES! Yes sire!” he gasped and forced himself up on his knees, wringing his head back around to lick Brunhilde with renewed enthusiasm. He was barely given the chance to grow used to this before the weight of Thor's muscles was pressed to his back, allowing him to feel the rigid press of his brother's cock up between his cheeks. “Please! Please if you do it now!”

“Easy. I know how to handle you.” Thor growled in his ear and watched the oil slick them both up before he took his thumb and pressed the tip of his cock into the lip of Loki's asshole. It took a firm push, flexing himself to ensure he did not loose traction, but soon enough Thor watched the head of his dick vanish within, and Loki's spine arched up high at the large intrusion. 

“Mhhhhuuuummmmph!” 

“Ouh shit!” Brunhilde laughed out in glee, riding his lips. “Ouh yes! Push your tongue in.” She used his nose, letting his clit slide up and down the bridge as his tongue worked her from the inside. She had him now, demanding what she knew he could accomplish. One hand in his hair and the other on her tit, she ground up into this sweet movement until Thor could tell she was close. 

“You're doing so well, brother.” he commended, moving himself in deeper, letting the friction please him as he felt his flesh squeeze in. Loki's tightness had always been a virtue, and it made him pant just to view his fat cock vanish into those cheeks. “You've not lost your touch, Loki. See how much more you work when you're taken well in hand.” He listened to Loki's crooning agreement and laughed jovially. “I think you do best when you are too occupied to come up with mischief, brother dear. I think it would do you good to be put to use in bed, where your talents are most obvious.” He saw Loki shake his head quickly up and down, the movement making Brunhilde's orgasm climb. “It's settled then. The two of us shall put you to work from now on. If nothing else, we will keep you too drunk on pleasure to cause trouble. Agreed?”

He did not get a response. Brunhilde's dark and glorious screech caused her to bare down, her thighs closing around Loki's head as though she meant to trap him there. She gripped him with both hands and bared her teeth, riding through as Thor was given the pleasure of watching the woman's muscles flex and shine. It was both powerful and majestic at once, and he found himself wonder if she would permit him to lay with her sometime. He could easily imagine how strongly they would grip one another and how proud she would look, riding him. 

The picture made him grab hold of Loki's hips and begin to thrust forward with ease, no longer concerned about going slowly. Loki's mouth, now freed from working the Valkyrie, was fully capable of howling out in yearning for his own satisfaction. It was beautiful to watch his body snap back, the cock pulling at his insides as he was well fucked on it. 

“Thor! Brother! Ah! Ha! Ha!” He cried out, tossing his head from side to side as his ever nerve was forced into supplication. “Please!”

“No. You've not earned a moments mercy as of yet. Not from me at any rate.” Thor growled in his ear. He knew well enough how to keep a tight leash on Loki. A little denial kept him begging. A little edging kept him compliant. Brunhilde, clearly having recovered from the orgasm that had made her grip him like an eagle with it's prey, was watching them closely, fingering her warm lips with languid intentions. “And it would seem there is still work to do with our guest. I would not have her walk away unsatisfied.” 

“Brutes!” Loki accused. “Both of you! Brutes!” He then proceeded to mewl out his sorrows as Thor took hold of his arms and hauled him up, forcing the younger god to sit back in his lap and be properly speared down to the hilt. Loki had always been light, and Thor had always been strong. It was so easy to take hold of him under his red and whipped thighs and lift the poor thing up and down, his body an effective sheath. 

Brunhilde's eyesbrows raised and she laughed at the sight of it, enjoying herself immensely. “The next time we stop at a proper merchant port, I'm going to see if they've got an artificer there. I'll drop a few hundred units for something properly thick and knobby.” she leaned forward and pushed her hands long Loki's chest, tweaking his nipples to get his attention on her. “Would you writhe like this on something made of wood? Or glass? Something that feels like flesh but isn't?” She thumbed his lips, playing with his slack jawed mouth. “I'd like to see that. With a little practice, I'd wager you could fit both of us.”

“I'd take that bet.” Thor growled, feeling Loki's body sink down to take it all in easily now. He was up to the balls and the poor thing continued to work himself on it. It was as if he had no self control once they reached this point. To be fair, it was taking everything Thor had not to shove Loki's face into the pillows and fuck him as if they were beasts mating in the wild. He wanted to maintain some sense of decorum in front of Brunhilde. As for Loki, he knew the dark haired prince would absolutely adore such attention. 

“Cum.” Loki managed in a gulping voice. “Please? Cum? Please?” his voice got higher as his eyes rolled back, his cock bobbing up and down and ignored. “Brunhilde...mercy?”

She clucked her tongue behind her teeth and ran a single finger along the underside, offering him just the barest touch. “I don't really think you've earned it yet. But I'm not cruel.” she held two fingers up, letting Thor's dedicated thrusts push Loki's cock up against them. “Go on then. Let's see you cum.”

Loki sobbed out as if he might truly start to cry. “Please! More! Please!” 

“He really does lose all sense of decorum once that need gets to him, huh?” she observed. “This is all you're getting. If you're not gonna put effort into it...”

“I'm trying!” he pleaded and gave a sharp knell as Thor began to quicken his pace.

“She's offering you a gift and you're demanding more from her. Tch tch tch.” Thor shamed him and pushed in so deep he was sure there was not on breath of space not occupied by his prick. 

“Thooooooooor!” Loki was gone. He fought he restraints, pitching his body back and forth to try and get both the cock jammed in deeper and Brunhilde's fingers to grind up against his skin harder. In trying to achieve both, he could not get either. He only succeeded on frustrating himself, looking like a wild animal humping the air. They let him throw himself into exhaustion, each one working him until Loki finally seemed to reach his breaking point, falling back into Thor's patient grip. “Please. Oh please.”

“Soon.” Thor grunted and took control again. “Very soon.” He pushed up deep and Loki took it with but a whine, his hole full, his cock reddened with lust. Thor let himself enjoy this, watching his balls push up against the entry as he came, straining not to roar in Loki's ear. He left his cum deep and yet even as he withdrew slowly, they could both see it bubble out and trickle down the poor things thighs. 

Brunhilde undid the bondage, helping Thor to pull Loki up to the pillows where they could wrap the sheets around the three of them. For a moment they all lay there in a disheveled, sweaty and quite happy pile, limbs all wrapped around one another. The afterglow was not a thing to be disrupted before it's time.

Thor found his tongue first. “Loki, I will expect you to adhere to Brunhilde's word.”

Loki's voice was dry with exhaustion. “Yes, brother.” he kept his hands where they could see them, his cock still tenting up against the sheets. 

“Brunhilde, please try not to be too hard on him.” Thor asked and turned himself over, flopping back down once he got on his side. 

“I'll give it my best effort.” she said sheepishly before putting her hand around the sheets, gripping Loki's cock through them. “But he is such a damned brat.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Is something wrong, Loki?”

No answer came from the trickster. Or at least nothing that could be considered to have come from any attempt to actually for words. It was more like a string off oddly accented vowels and consonants placed out of order, as if he were trying to sing but had gotten his languages muddled. 

“I'm so terribly sorry.” Brunhilde claimed in a tone that said she clearly was not sorry in the least. She widened her stance and gave a hard, upwards thrust, tugging back on the handful of Loki's hair just to see that drunken look on his face as she began to slow drag out. “If this isn't to your liking, we can always stop.” she teased, watching him whine and struggle to make words.

“Nuh-n-no! No!” he gasped and looked back, green eyes glinting in the dim lighting. “N-n-not yet!” he gasped and pushed his hips into her's, feeling himself widen as the toy began to fill him up again. “UMPH!”

“Well...if you're sure. I mean I would never want to disappoint you.” She grinned and playfully shoved his head forward, making him face the wall. She tucked her thumbs into the soft pale flesh off his ass and spread him wide, admiring the well speared asshole clenching down on the thick shaft of her toy. “You do look go all wet and wanton. No wonder your brother does so enjoy fucking you senseless.”

Loki whined, but did not answer. He could only brace himself as she began a new volley, slamming her hips up into connection with him. It was a jarring motion, but he could not deny how deliciously the new toy ground up into his prostate, pushing him to leek precum from the tip of his cock. He wished with hungry desperation to tuck his hand down between his thighs and offer himself a kindly stroke, but didn't dare. She'd already caught him once trying to get off without permission and the resulting punishment had been... Well truth be told he'd enjoyed it so much he very nearly came! But that wasn't the point. He was supposed to be behaving himself so that they would let him cum.

Thor had been right about something. A bored Loki was a troublesome Loki and a Loki prone to mischief. After their wild and frantic tangle of limbs and orgasms, Brunhilde and Thor had come to an agreement. If Thor was going to be too caught up in his role as King to give his dear brother the consistent discipline he needed, than a second would have to be given some measure of authority. The Valkyrie proved a willing contributor. Loki had wished he'd had the energy to remain awake while they discussed the rules to help the easily distracted prince maintain discipline. 

For starters, orgasm was a privilege, not a right. Privileges had to be earned through good behavior. Staying out of trouble was not good enough. That was expected of him. If he wished to even have a chance at cumming, Loki was expected to show obedience towards Brunhilde and Thor both and keep them happy with his actions. What he was receiving at the moment was not punishment, but in it's own way a reward for being so accommodating with the two of them only a few nights ago. 

Loki liked attention. They were rewarding him by making sure he got it, although not in the way he expected. 

“Oh I like that noise.” The strong woman whispered in his ear, riding him like a horse as he croon dout his pleasure. “Make it again, would you?”

Loki nodded quickly and let his mouth open as she put her back into it, letting the toy slide in up to the knot. He gave a shudder that made his thighs jiggle and sunk back into it, trying to get the wide expanse of the toy's bulge to move inside of him.

“Why in such a rush?” She asked and looked down the hall. “Ouh. You worried someone will come along huh?” That roguish grin was far too pretty on her face. “Is the big bad princling afraid of getting caught with a Valkyrie's prick up his ass? Huh? Is that what you're afraid of?” She grabbed his hips, jerking them back as the cock threatened to push all the way inside. 

Loki bleated out and clung to the wall with his nails, adoring every second she spent making his body open up like a flower to the sun! “Nuh...no! No I...ugh!” he felt the knot push up to the ring of muscle, squeeze there for a long moment, letting the lube do it's work, and hen popping in with such sudden force that he had to shove his hand in his mouth to keep from bellowing. 

Brunhilde grabbed him by the wrist and pinned it behind his back. “Then you'd better keep quiet then, hadn't you?” 

“Yes!”

“Yes?”

Loki closed his eyes and let the power of her muscles hold him in position. “Yes, Miss.” he said in a tiny voice and tried valiantly to shove himself back on the cock again. Orgasm was entirely achievable through prostate stimulation alone. Loki considered himself something on a expert on the subject, truth be told. But that didn't mean it was easy by any extent! He could feel it, holding precariously right at the edge, stretching his body, making his insides pulse. But the woman was intentionally being difficult about this! She would slam forward and fuck him till he thought he might drop to his knees only to pull back and begin this slow, undulating pace that drew out the pleasure but denied him the orgasm! 

And that smirk on her face made it quite obvious that she knew exactly how talented she was and was going to use it. 

He closed his eyes, panted prettily, looked back with that hazy expression of desire, and watched her smile down at him with a measure of fondness in her gaze. He smiled a little bit and she nodded, patting his back. 

“Alright. Thats enough of that.” She tugged back, pulling the toy out by the harness. Loki's indignant, guttural roar echoed with a metallic tang on the walls and this only seemed to amuse her further. “Something wrong?”

He did not dare complain! Loki shook his head and stood up, letting her see the winning gape she'd succeeded in creating before turning around. “I'm fine.” he gasped and touched his throat, trying to figure out what to do with his hands before he started jerking himself off right here and now. “Thu-thank you.” he managed, blinking languidly, leaning back to steady himself.

“You did well.” Brunhilde complimented, touching the head of his cock with her fingertips and pulling it down, watching him fight to control the strain on his face. Her grin only became more wry as he cracked a sob, but she let go, making the red prick bob up and down painfully. “I'll make sure your brother knows how good you were. We'll see if he thinks thats good enough for you have earned a little relief...later.” she patted his belly before taking the hem of his trousers and tugging them up, helping to adjust the pants and fold his cock neatly back into his under garments. “Did you like the new toy? I bought it with you in mind.” 

Loki nodded and let her do his belts up. She looked down at the shining wet dildo, admiring it's appearance now that it wasn't balls deep inside of him. It was almost like looking at an art sculpture, the way it curved and dipped, glistening in purples and pinks as the flickering lights showed off the little nobs and veins created just for the sake of friction. He reached forward and stroked it fondly, biting his lip as he thought of how delicious it had felt and just how badly he'd like to feel it again. “A little longer please? Only a little more?”

Brunhilde tugged at his chin and kissed his cheek. “Not now. Believe it or not, you aren't my only duty. Go find a productive way to keep yourself busy.” She patted the front of his trousers. “Except that way.”

Loki groaned painfully, but nodded, kissing her fingertips as she walked away. He managed to hold back until she was out of sight before baring his teeth like a wild animal and whining sharply, trying to hold himself back. Good heavens the sweet aching in his thighs! His pelvis was practically in knots! How was he supposed to function like this, much less do anything productive? He clenched his thighs together and took several deep breaths, trying to make himself calm down enough to move. 

“Are you alright?”

“GAH!” Loki about jumped a mile in the air as he saw Banner standing there, looking so terribly small compared to the rest of the giant Aeisr on this ship. Despite this, Loki could not help but feel a sense of deep unease around the man, being aware of what his counterpart was capable of. “I am fine. You ought not to sneak up on people like that.”

“I didn't sneak. I don't sneak. Not like some people.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Just that most people don't go skulking around corridors they don't need to be in acting like they just got caught when they see someone.” Bruce observed, taking a good look at his disheveled state. “What were you doing down here?”

“Nothing that you need concern yourself with.”

“Oh but I am concerned.” He said in that quietly threatening way he had. It was astonishing to see him be so cool and frightening at the same time. “In case you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of people who really don't need you making their lives any more difficult than they already are.”

“Oh. Thats what you're all in a hissy fit about?” Loki sighed and managed to straighten himself out to some extent. “Then worry not. I'm plotting or scheming or any such thing. If you must know I'm not exactly thrilled about sharing confined quarters with half of Asgard...or you.” he said pointedly. “I came down here to have five minuets to think without running across anyone else.” That wasn't untrue. He just decided not to mention who he'd been 'thinking' with. 

From the look on Bruce's face it was clear the man didn't believe him. Mind you that didn't really surprise him, but Loki wasn't exactly keen on the good Dr. Banner finding out what he was doing. For one thing he suspected the man had a mild crush on Brunhilde, so it probably wouldn't do anyone any good if he were to discover the tryst. For another, it wasn't really any of his business. And for a third...

Well safe to say there would be a lot of questions to answer if Banner were to find out about Thor's involvement in this. Loki wasn't half so worried about the other Aesir. Being a near immortal race, they hardly cared if the family tree didn't exactly branch much. And their feeling regarding gender only counted insofar as wanting to be sure any good, strong, self aware Asgardian was the one doing the topping. So they wouldn't have cared much so far as they knew their strong and powerful king was the one doing the fucking while their adored/tolerated jotun prince was the one getting fucked. 

But that didn't mean he wanted to go on explaining any of this to Bruce. 

“Fine. If you say so.” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Your way too forgiving not brother wants to see you up on the bridge.” 

Loki brushed past him, jumping only when he heard the familiar dark grunt of the Hulk rising up. He snapped around, prepared to defend himself, only to see Banner smiling smugly at him. “Funny.”

“I thought so.”

He could not let himself be distracted with what Banner found amusing. At least not if he wanted to maintain some semblance of good behavior. Instead he hurried through the halls, past the people continuing with their meager celebrations, and up to the bridge where Thor sat waiting. 

For a moment he did not notice Loki was there. But when he turned, there was a warm fondness in his remaining eye. “There you are. I wondered where you'd gotten off to.”

“I didn't get off anywhere. Or is that what surprised you?” Loki teased, letting the door close behind them. “You thought I'd jump ship when we stopped for supplies?”

“The thought had occurred to me. And you as well it seems.” He looked at him over the bridge of his nose, pining Loki with a glance.

“I would not jump ship in the middle of nowhere without a unit to my name. Really now, what good would that do me?” Loki smiled as he came over, peeking at the course they had charted. “Still bound for Midgard I see.”

“I can think of no other palace which will be welcoming to us.”

“Nor I. But that does not mean our only option is a good one.” He observed.

“You are still worried about Him...aren't you?”

“Are you not?” Loki asked. “Sooner or later, Thanos means to come to earth. It might be tomorrow, or in a hundred years, or in a thousand. But the likelihood is soon. I'd sooner be a hundred galaxies away, not shacked up in the one he's most likely to drop in to visit.”

“If he does mean to come to Earth than that is precisely why we need to be there. Our friend are there...”

“Your friends. I'm still not sure what they're going to think when I pop up.” Loki reminded him sharply. Good behavior did not mean submitting to stupidity. 

“...and are going to need our help. Yours mine, Hulks. I'd be willing to say there are few things who could stand against Brunhilde when she gets her ire going.” He smiled a bit and touched Loki's thigh. “And besides that, we need somewhere for our people to stay, to make home again. We can not drift through the cosmos forever.”

“It's a noble deed you wish to preform, brother. It is, truly. I've always admired that about you.” Loki smiled wickedly. “That and your hair.” That earned him a hard slap on the thigh and he sighed happily. “I just want to make sure this is the wisest decision. 

“That I can't promise. I can only go with my instinct.” Thor said, looking back to the map, trying to spot any potential problems before they could come to a head. The last stop had proven fruitful, and Brunhilde had been as good as her word. They'd gotten plenty of provisions and supplies to last them a few months, not to mention help with the repairs the ship was badly in need of. Brunhilde had brought back medical supplies, and while Bruce was having a time figuring out what everything was supposed to do, he seemed to be enjoying himself in an odd way, helping the injured and exhausted Asgardians with their problems. 

Loki got the sense that if the man did not keep himself busy, the reality of the situation might quickly prove overwhelming. 

“Yes, cause that has never led you right into trouble before.” Loki took another smack for that, and he shuddered a bit.

“I take it Brunhilde has seen to you?” He said and pushed his fingers up along the inseam, touching the crotch and smiling to feel the half hard cock trapped within. “Heh. Well at least I can tell how good you've been lately.” 

“Good is a bit of a stretch.” He grumbled, mostly to himself. “Are you truly going to press this whole notion?” He slipped his hands over Thor's, pouting out his bottom lip in an effort to look endearing and innocent. It was a fairly good effort to be honest. “Am I truly not to cum?”

“Of course you will.” Thor offered in comfort, a hand caressing down Loki's cheek with fond attention. “You only have to behave yourself long enough to ear the privilege.” His grin showed off how much a tease he could be when pushed, the smug little notion of his control written all over his face. 

Loki's mask fell. “Rude. I saved Asgard, mind you. What would you have done if I hadn't shown up in the nick of time?”

“No one doubts your contributions 'savior'.” His elder brother reminded him sharply. “In fact I am certain all of Asgard is quite grateful for your help. And I'm sure they'd all be thrilled to know how content you were to utterly abandon them while you enjoyed Sakarr and all it's glittering attractions.”

He had him there. Loki straightened up and groaned. “Lucky for you I have some sense of the moment. Otherwise you'd have been stuck there for ages.”

“I'm sure I would have.” Thor's large, strong hands gripped him tightly as his tone changed from placating to seductive. “Shall I thank you personally for rescuing me, brother?”

He had not been aware until this moment what it felt like to have ones legs turn to pudding. Was it possible he looked as wanton as he felt? Oh he deeply hoped not! It would be so humiliating to risk anyone else seeing him all punch drunk. “What did you have in mind? I enjoy chocolates you know. Or nice clothing. Or if you're feeling generous a new planet would be just the thing.” Loki gasped as Thor lifted him up and sat him hard on the command console. No one else was there, the whole bridge left just to the two of them. Thor loomed over his brother and Loki trembled with giddy enthusiasm. 

“I have no chocolates. And I have only the clothing on my back, same as you.” He pushed Loki back softly. “But I did come upon one little trinket which I did think you'd appreciate.” A wry smirk captured his handsome face and he pulled it up. “Brunhilde is not the only one with knowledge of such toys.”

Loki peered at his hand and melted happily. A plug. Fat at the base and curved in an enticing manner, it promised a great deal for such a small implement. “I'm afraid that won't do much.” Crossing his arms, he feigned disinterest. “Our resident drunken maiden has already left me quite vulnerable. I'm not sure something so small could do me any good.” He wrapped his hand around the bulge in Thor's trousers and let his lips turn up in a charming grin. “I think I might need something much bigger to satisfy.”

“Oh Loki.” He tsked and tweaked his trickster's nose. “This is what I'm offering and you're being so rude as not to take it? Refusing a gift? Very...very...”

A hand gripped him by the hips and Loki yelped as he was flipped over. 

“Naughty.” 

He widened his stance without a second though, providing Thor with room to work. The belt was undone and the trousers tucked down just far enough to expose the crest of his ass. 

“My my! Don't you look lovely!” Thor chuckled and pushed a finger in, finding no resistance as he toyed with the man's tender body. “She's quite talented, isn't she? Working you open this well.” His blue eyes watched keenly as Loki arched into the fingering, longing for more depth, more pressure. Thor had learned long ago how to play with Loki's insides. With the right touch, the mercurial god could be brought to heel easily enough, thought keeping him that way never lasted long. 

Loki keeled up and let out a shuddering breath as Thor's fingers glided out, moving the toy into him. It was quite an odd thing, but he couldn't deny how lovely the ridges felt as they ground up against his hole. His fingers clenched down on the console. His hips arched up. He let Thor work it in and out slowly before feeling the flange rest easily along the crest of his cheeks, ensuring it would not slip entirely inside. He stood with a strained little 'ouh' as it put pressure on new areas, the relentless heft of it firmly keeping him open. “It is...ouf!” He groaned as his hips switched from side to side, trying to work out how best to tolerate this. “It is certainly...in my ass.” he growled, wondering how long this was meant to remain.

“It certainly is.” Thor laughed to himself and took out a small control stone. “Would you like to see what else it can do, or would you like to be surprised?”

“YOU!” Loki grit his teeth and managed to get himself into some state of composure! How was it this son of Odin kept managing to get the drop on him? It was absolute bedlam! Thats what it was! “You! Thor that is absolutely not fair!

“You are welcome to argue the fairness of it, brother.” He rubbed the stone in a smooth clockwise motion. “Please, tell me how unfair it is for you to have tricked me by pretending to be our father?” 

He started to mix a scathing retort when the effects became undeniable, the toy starting to buzz inside his body with distinctly shattering potential! “I....heeeeeeya.” he started and had to stop. “Hmmmf! I...haaa....iyumhhhm!” He grabbed the edge of the console and sunk back into the feeling, letting himself clench on the toy to enjoy the trembling of it within him. 

“Tell me how unfair it is that you denied knowing me in Sakarr so you could keep your position as 'favorite'.” Thor did not sound angry. If anything he sounded quite amused by the whole predicament. He swirled his finger faster and Loki felt the effects quite directly. “Tell me how unfair it is that you planned to betray me and sell me out to your dear grandmaster.” He approached and lifted the struggling man's chin, playing his thumb over the bottom lip to admire the pretty lips. “But most of all, tell me how unfair it is that with a ship of people to look after, I spend much of my time just ensuring that you are kept properly occupied, only to have you come begging for favors and being ungrateful when I offer you a game to keep you happy.” 

Loki pitched on his hips, rolling from side to side, mewling delicately. The vibrations were so intense he could feel them up his spine! He clutched at Thor's shirt and looked up into the powerful blue eye. “I...I'm sorry brother. You know how I get! J-just little games!” 

“I know. And thats why I'm not mad.” he cooed, kissing him sweetly, trying to sooth what was clearly a distraught creature. “It's only Loki playing games. It's alright brother. I know it's your way of showing affection.” He strengthened the kiss, drawing in Loki's lip, sucking on it, moving a hand to caress along his back and squeeze the ass with a girm grip. Loki crooned and held on, riding his hips back and forth into the sensation. “I appreciate that. But Brunhilde doesn't know that about you, not yet. You need to go easy on her or she won't be as amused. And if she says you warrant a good beating about your ass and thighs, I'll wager she's right.”

Loki nodded quickly, clenching down and gasping as he wrapped his legs around Thor's body. “Please...”

“No. You agreed. Now relax.” Thor moved his finger counter clockwise and ut turned down from a deep thrumming into a dull little vibration, then stopping entirely. “If you're good, we might both give you something later on. But if you keep misbehaving, don't think for a moment I won't use this to teach you a good lesson.” 

Loki panted, but what choice did he have? In a way, he knew this was best. He'd always carried an itch inside him to cause trouble, just his way of getting attention from their mother and father when it was all too clear that they preferred Thor. He didn't remember exactly when the first time his brother had taken him in hand was, but he remembered the details of it well. He always behaved himself when he knew Thor was onto him, when he knew it would result in a spanking or a bit of play. Thor always knew best how to handle him. And oh by the nine did he need handling right now!

Thor kissed him sweetly. “Now off. I've got work to do. I will be there tonight.” 

Loki couldn't whine about it too much without being accused of bad behavior. He stalked off, trying to keep himself clam before he tried to egg on a fight with someone just for the sake of punishment. Brunhilde would be off on her own duties now, ensuring the ship was running properly, working to cobble together some kind of guard for the ramshackled group they had here. In a way he envied her and Thor...and to some extent even Banner. They all had their jobs here on the ship. Thor was king, responsible for their welfare and safety. Brunhilde was an expert warrior, a valiant protector. Even Banner, with his extensive medical knowledge, was kept busy tending to the people. 

What was left for poor Loki to do? What use did he have beyond the same use he'd always had when the cards were down? Amusement. Entertainment. And as much as that could be used to his advantage, he did not always enjoy it being used against him. 

Being kept busy was not the same thing as feeling truly productive. There were weeks between ports. Months to go before they could find their way to Earth. He couldn't spend all his time being traded back and forth between his brother and Brunhilde or intentionally getting himself into trouble so they could punish him. 

All his sorcery equipment and books were gone, destroyed with the rest of Asgard. That had actually hurt quite a bit. There was something in him that withered a bit knowing that all those ancient tomes had been lost to Surtur's fire. If he had his druthers, there was a certain sorcerer back on Midgard who's library he would be raiding quite soon. But it left him in the dregs as far as his access to magic went. Sword arms were useful, guns were useful, medicine was useful. Magic could be exceedingly useful. 

“You want to what?”

Loki sighed, irritated with having to repeat himself to the seneschal. “I need to commandeer a room. Any room will do.”

“I understand the request, sire. The problem is, I don't know as I have a suitable room to give you. So much of the ship is filled up to the brim with either people or supplies. Even the holds are full to bursting in order to create a medical facility for those who were injured.” The woman said, checking through her screens, trying to find anything of use. “Certainly nowhere suitable for a prince to be sleeping in.” 

“I shant be using it for sleeping.” He explained simply. Really was she being intentionally dense? Anyone with a lick of sense had to know he'd been sharing a bed with Thor since they got on this ship.

“I'm sorry, sire. I don't mean to be difficult. But space is at a premium. I can't just go offering you an extra room when I don't have much to spare to begin with.”

“I'll give you a room.”

Loki turned, eyeing Banner with clear skepticism. “You? You have a room to spare?”

“No. Yeah. Kinda. They gave me a bedroom plus the medical area but I sleep in the medical area half the time so...”

Loki approached the man with caution, an eyebrow raised. “I sincerely doubt you'd do this out of the kindness of your heart. Especially since I doubt you have any in regards to me.”

Bruce shrugged. “Maybe I'm doing it in order to keep an eye on anything you might be up to.”

“What makes you think I'm up to something?”

“Why do you need a separate room?” Bruce countered and said in a low voice. “Especially since I know where you sleep.”

Loki paused. Oh. OH! Oh how funny! So the man thought he had hold of some sort of secret information! That was absolutely delightful. Still, he could see no point in correcting him. Let Brucey think he held some sort of sway over him. It would be all the more fun if he ever went and tried to use it. He guarded his expression, not letting on what an amusing notion this was. “Do you now? And I suppose there's a price to your aid?”

“Like I said. Just want to keep an eye on you. Nothing else.” 

What choice did he have? The room ended up being little more than a large closet, but at least it was somewhere to begin collecting again. He didn't know what he'd managed to find. Most of the people who scrambled onto their interstellar life raft had taken only the clothes on their backs with them. He doubted if they'd even had time for family heirlooms. But as of now, any item with a charm or curse or minor spell on it represented all the wealth of Aesir magic left in the cosmos. Thor probably wouldn't like him commandeering peoples items without discussing it with him first, but he'd deal with that problem when it came to it. “It'll do, I suppose.”

“No need to thank me or anything.”

“Wasn't planning on it.” Loki couldn't help himself. “Do you happen to speak ancient Aesir?” he saw the blank look on the mortals face and smirked. “Well then, you're going to have your snooping cut out for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The regard for magic in Aesir culture is something of a contradiction in perception. On one hand, it is a strange and capricious force, unruly in its raw form and prone to its own thoughts as to how it should be used. It is seen as feminine, if gender can be applied to such a thing, and as such is viewed as innately mercurial. That being said, many of the objects which are denied powerful reliquaries are 'masculine' in nature. Swords, spears, helms, hammers and while not all are enchanted, a great many belonging to noble families of Asgard are and are considered capable, dangerous weapons. 

Not the sort of thing you'd want hanging around a spaceship full of refugees in the middle of the cosmos. So Loki felt no guilt whatsoever in walking about under 'All-Father Thor's' dictum, confiscating any and all magical items of value from their people. Yggdrasil still stood, its strange pathways of power connecting the Nine Realms in its own way. But magic- accessible, functional magic- was now a finite resource to be protected, not squandered. Perhaps his position was self appointed at best, fascist at worst, but someone had to do it. Thor had the work of a King and captain before him, and he wouldn't see the function. Brunhilde had become sort of a default Sentinel, keeping the peace and making sure the salvaged people were reasonably content in their lot to drift like flotsam about the stars until they made it to Midgard. Bruce was functioning as the ships physician, aided greatly by the healers who were all too eager to keep their hands busy. That left it to him to oversee their magical needs. 

He did not see himself as being cruel in this application. He simply showed up and made it clear. Any items of aetheric value were to be turned over immediately. Any hesitation to do so would be met with strict and unyielding castigation. He would go through it all, one piece at a time, and see what could end up useful in the right hands. For what it was worth, some of the Asgardians seemed to see the necessity of this. After all, if one is shipwrecked on an island, any resources become the property of the group, not the individual, for the sake of survival. Loki was pleased to see them hand over their objects with only a little sigh of resignation. But of course he couldn't get that lucky with everyone. There were some very stubborn holdouts.

“This sword belonged to my mother, and her mother's mother, and her mother-in-law!” The young man said, clutching the scabbard possessively. “Eikrune has a powerful and terrible curse on it, laid when the blade was used by my great grandfather-in-law to slay a foul jotunn who tried to ravish his daughter, my grandmother...”

“Yes yes boy, I've heard that tale myself.” Loki snatched the leather scabbard easily and inspected it. “Though if I may, I knew your grandmother Elsifried, and if rumors are true, she ran off with the jotun Oufgierd and planned to marry him before her father became enraged and slaughtered her betrothed out of prejudice.” Loki pursed his lips and nodded. “With his dying breath, Oufgierd cursed the blade so that it must draw blood whenever it is unsheathed, else it will eventually bring about the death of the one who drew it. Explains how your family became so famous in battle, eh?” Loki held it close in hand and saw the hurt in the young man's eyes. “Believe me, you're better off without it. Young tempers tend to come to blows over silly things. It's for your own protection really.” 

That wasn't the last time he had to get into an argument with someone over precious family heirlooms. In the end, a simple threat that he would take this matter to the All-Father was enough to subdue even the most taciturn of them into obedience. At the end of the day, he looked down at the pile of enchanted, bewitched and cursed items with some level of satisfaction. Later on he would have to make a catalog of everything and it's strategic value should it come to that. Not to mention use any of the smaller enchantments to enhance his own magical reservoir. Magic was not a bottomless well after all. And it was only prudent to prepare for the dry seasons. 

“My Prince?”

Loki snapped around, closing the door behind him quickly and sealing it. A woman was standing behind him, her cloth tattered but clearly of good quality at least at one time. “Yes? What do you want?”

“Nothing. But I have something you want.”

 

~~~

Loki stared down at the jagged crystal sitting there, shimmering in holographic beauty as the lights flickered, helping it give off a rainbow hue. “Where did you come by this?”

“One of my… clients gave it to me.” She said, crossing her arms with her chin up. “After the lady with the pointy headdress attacked, he came to me and told me to hold this until he came back for it. I never saw him after that. But then she killed thousands of our people in very short order.” She seemed nervous simply having it in her possession, as if it's presence was somehow going to attract bad luck. “I kept it because I promised him I would, smuggled it off when you brought the Ark to come and get us. But I heard you were collecting things, magic things and I thought you'd know what to do with it better than I would.”

“You assumed right.” Loki lifted it up gently, cautiously and wrapped it in a velvet scarf to keep it safe. “Does anyone else know you have this?”

“You think I'm stupid? I'm not going to tell anyone I got a piece of the Bifrost. I might not know much about sorcery, but I know how to stay out of trouble well enough.” She took a step back as he approached and wouldn't take her eyes off the thing. 

“Ensure it stays that way.” Loki pocketed the item in his pouch and looked her over. “You were a lady in the Red District, weren't you?”

“I was. Did well enough for it.” 

“Did any of your sisters make it out?” He asked. Brothel workers referred to one another as brothers and sisters in the trade, looked after one another like one big family. 

“If they have, I haven't seen them.” She pursed her lips, clearly uncomfortable by this line of questioning. 

“You probably don't remember me. I used to spend many happy hours in your establishment a long time ago.” Loki remembered his younger years, back when he had wanted to cause scandal for scandal's sake. Brothel's were the least of the trouble he could have caused. 

“No, I remember you. I remember what you liked too. Makes sense though, now that everybody knows what you are.” 

Loki's back went rigid and he glowered at her over the bridge of his nose. “And what exactly am I?” 

She looked about to say something, then deflated and shrugged. “Lost. Same as the rest of us.” 

That struck him in the chest as keenly as any arrow. “If that's not the truth...” he sighed and bowed slightly. “Thank you.”

“Never mind. Just don't let anybody know you got it from me.”

 

~~~

“We need to talk.”

Thor looked up from his star charts, his eyes focusing on Loki briefly before settling back into their current task. “I'm busy right now, brother.” He tossed a scroll aside, pulling up another one and looking it over, typing in buttons and setting a new course. “We need to find a transport station again, our fuel is running low. Brunhilde says there should be another in this quadrant if we don't mind a cesspool.”

“Did you tell her we'll fit right in?” 

He chuckled, the golden eye patch glimmering. “We don't make for much of an appearance do we? We're going to look like vagabonds when we show up on Earth. But I suppose it fits.” 

“Never mind that. We've more important things to discuss.” Loki insisted, watching Thor's jaw tighten slightly. “It is important...”

“Loki… I have a course to keep in mind. Our people have started to get their feet under them and Heimdall tells me the nobles are starting to rally together and want to place a demand for better quarters. As if I would give it to them, as if we HAD them!” He gave a rough laugh and shook his head. “We are burning through heating coils faster than we repair them and it's going to get awfully cold awfully quick once the last one goes. We're going to need to start rationing food if we can't pick up enough and I… I'm sorry. I don't have time to tend to your needs right now.”

Loki blustered, turning pink about the cheeks and sucking in his bottom lip. “This isn't about that you thunderous oaf! Unlike some people I am capable of thinking beyond my dick. I've come across something important, but it needs to be discussed in private. We don't want to risk word of this getting around, especially right now. People are libel to get desperate and...”

“They are already desperate, Loki. They are desperate because this is a desperate situation we are in!” Thor retorted, scrunching up his face the way he did when he was trying very hard not to let his temper get the better of him. “Were it not for you, things would be even worse.” He reminded himself and gazed at Loki with a pleading look in his eyes. “I am forever grateful to you. But please, please leave me be. We will talk tonight.”

“If you truly wish to show me you are grateful we will talk now! Or am I so far beneath your notice now that you are All-Father?” He couldn't resist jibing at Thor snidely. 

“A position I might not have had to be in were it not for you. And before you begin to think of yourself as the poor overlooked younger sibling, you were happy enough to throw around my position to justify your recent 'confiscations'.” Thor looked darkly satisfied by Loki's sheepish expression. “How long were you expecting to hide that little tidbit from me? Loki, these people have lost everything! Their homes, their world, their culture, their dignity. And here you are taking away their few meager possessions? For what? To what end?”

“It was my home as well.” He returned in a quiet voice, accusation in those angry green eyes. “Or so I thought. And our culture? Heh. Not so proud as we once imagined. Seems like I was more in line with out great history of conquest and domination, brother. But please, remind me of how little I understand of loss.” 

Thor looked defeated, pressing his fingers to his temples as he tried to rid himself of a headache. “You are not the only person I have to look after anymore. Whatever it is you need me to look at, it will have to wait until I have the time. I… I trust you, Loki. If you say it is important, then it is. But I will have to leave it to you to hold until I have the time to look at it. Now please… leave.” 

He had never been dismissed before, not by Thor. It was a stunning and unfriendly reminder of the space between them now. As if the prostitutes words had not been enough, this added on top of everything, left a sour taste in Loki's mouth. “I see.” he said coldly, recoiling from Thor's presence with a sense of fury. “Well then, I shan't bother you again. Please, come find me at your leisure.” 

“Loki.” Thor began, trying to smooth things over poorly. In truth, he sounded at least as exhausted as he looked and that wasn't the best thing to sound like. 

“Don't trouble yourself.” Loki sneered and turned on his heel, walking away with a sense of distress in his gut. Was this where they stood now? Thor at the top and him wallowing at the bottom? How funny. All those years ago when he had sought to delay the coronation and all he'd managed to do was separate himself from everything he loved. In a cosmic sense it was absolutist hilarious. Right now, it was just adding to his distress. Apparently his illegitimacy was no longer a family secret, so it was likely that everyone on the ship was going to be somewhat antagonistic towards him. Confiscating their heirlooms probably wasn't going to help much. Add onto that the stress of being adrift in space, well he was just waiting to become the scapegoat for everything from this point on. 

~Just like old times!~ Loki shook his head and hurried to their shared room, closing the door behind him and letting himself fall back against the wall, taking several deep breaths to steady himself.

“Hello.”

“Shit!” 

Brunhilde stared at him across the bed, an eyebrow raised as she regarded the breathless, clearly distraught god. “What? Somebody insult your hair?” 

Loki straightened himself up, trying to regain his composure before her. “It's been a rough day. I just needed a chance to breathe. Alone.”

“Oh well fuck me right?” The Valkyrie stood up, looking utterly unimpressed with his little temper tantrum. “So what's this I hear about you confiscating items around the Ark? Sounds to me like that kind of thing that falls under a security heading.” 

“This is far above your pay grade.” Loki informed her, not in the mood for her acidic sense of humor. 

“Is that a fact?” Brunhilde approached him, her saunter quite possibly one of the most attractive things about her. “I believe it falls right in my jurisdiction. Specifically under the head of, 'Keeping Loki Out of Trouble.' Yeah. I think that's right where it's at.” 

He started to open his mouth and shoot it off, but the mood of the room hit him quite suddenly. ~Ah.~ Loki chewed his bottom lip, leaning back. “Does it now? And am I in trouble?”

“You know I ask Thor about something like that. Does Loki get into trouble often? And he gave me an interesting answer. He told me, if Loki isn't in trouble directly, he's thinking about trouble. If he isn't thinking about trouble, it's cause he's already thought about it and now he's about to do it. If he isn't about to do it, he's already done it. So it's best to run on the assumption that trouble is synonymous with your location at any given moment.” Brunhilde looked pretty pleased with herself and she slapped a hand on the wall next to his head, her muscles flexing beautifully. “Now that leaves me with the task of keeping you too busy to pursue trouble directly at any given moment.”

“Doing a poor job of it.” He shot back, angling for the kind of bad behavior that would get him the attention he desired right now. Namely, any kind that would distract him from his current emotional turmoil. 

“Give a girl a chance, hey? I'm still fairly new to the job.” She ran a hand down the back of his head, scratching Loki's scalp with her fingernails. He leaned back into it and closed his eyes right as Brunhilde took hold of his thick locks for herself. “Lucky for me, I catch on quick. Turn and face the wall.” She ordered, not waiting for him to obey before she spun him neatly, pushing him up against the cold metal. “Spread your cheeks.”

Loki moaned under his breath and let all the tension go out of him, spreading his legs apart and finding a good stance for what he felt sure was coming next. The Valkyrie surprised him though, reaching into his pockets and pouch and inspecting the contents. “That's not...”

“Hey!” She reminded him sharply, hand on the back of his head. Brunehilde could hold Loki there effortlessly, especially when he wasn't too keen on getting loose. She didn't find much beyond the velvet fabric and mishandled it, causing the heavy chunk to fall to the floor, landing with a heavy thunk and lying there in all its rainbow glory. The mood of the room changed immediately. “Fucking shit.” she whispered and let go of Loki's head. “Is that… is that what I think it is?”

“Yes.” Loki turned back around, looking at the bit of Bifrost. “A little piece of home.” 

“How did...? Where did you...?”

“Does it really matter? Everything else might be arguable but this… this belongs to Asgard. No one person should have it.” Loki started to turn back around, only to have Brunhilde push him to the wall once more.

“I'll give you that. But what I really want to know is what you're doing with it then, instead of the new All-Father?”

Loki felt himself scowl once more. “I did try to give it to him. Honestly. But he wouldn't listen to me, Brunhilde. He never listens worth a damn! HAAH!” Loki gasped as the grip tightened, stirring delightfully sharp feelings of arousal in his brain. “Ouh!”

“I'm so very sure that was the only reason.” She observed. Yet she knelt, picking up the piece with near reverence, and wrapped it neatly once more in it's velvet coverings. She deposited it neatly on the bed, touching the strange form and sighing. “We'll deal with that later.” Brunhilde took hold of him once more. “Together. We'll tell him, I promise.” She leaned in and craned his head back enough to kiss Loki's ear sweetly, rolling her tongue over the lobe. “He'll listen then.”

“To you.”

“To us. He has a lot of demands on his time now. And it's my understanding that you've got a bit of ground to regain on the trust thing. Maybe, just maybe, you're better off having someone to back you up instead of trying to take care of it all on your own.” She advised, caressing down his stomach, over the leathers and down to his codpiece. “Hmmm. Nice and secure.” Brunhilde hummed and chuckled lightly in his ear. “Does that ache at all?”

“Yes. Yes it does. A great deal.” Loki hissed when she gripped, rubbing her strong fingers up and down his crotch possessively. “Haaaaagh! I… Brunhilde… please. My intentions weren't pure, but I did try!”

“You did. And I appreciate that. And because of that, you're going to get rewarded.” She assured him and kissed down the back of his neck. “Come now, undo the belts. That's it. What a good prince.” She crooned and watched the leathers fall to the floor. “Step out of them. Let me see those lovely legs.” Brunhilde took a step back to admire him, smiling at how quickly Loki pushed his hips back to invite her to play with him. “Eager. Nice to see.” 

Loki heard her footsteps retreat and looked over his shoulder only to be sharply ordered back to his position. His fury at Thor's dismissal was slowly evaporating into warm lust. His whole life, he'd always dealt poorly with being ignored or overlooked. Many of the little jokes he'd played over the years were a direct result of feeling that he was not receiving the attention he deserved. As Brunhilde turned up once more at his back, Loki felt something quite firm pushing up against his ass cheeks. He very nearly purred in excitement as she slipped her fingers down between the cheeks and began to rub lubricant into his hole, working it open with a finger. “Ouh Brunhilde...!”

“Shush. You did well. Now...” She reached a hand out in front of him, dangling the keys to his chastity device from it. “Take them in hand, but do not unlock until I say so. Is that clearly understood?”

“Yes!” Loki took them in his hand and held them tightly, arching up when the finger stoked the burning nub deep inside his body. It was wonderful to experience how she pushed around, rubbing the inner walls as they moved apart to allow her access. She bent the digits and searched for him, working any area that elicited a noise of hungry excitement from her partner. 

Brunhilde pushed another finger inside, smiling and her flashing teeth as she did so. “You know when I was young, I had a pet wild cat. He had such a bad temper with everybody but me. You see, I'd gotten used to how he played. Everybody else thought he was being mean and temperamental. It never occurred to them that he was still wild, not matter how many pretty collars you'd put him in or how much red meat you gave him. He was still himself first. I learned a lot from Tobias. But that was the most important thing. You can't make something tame just because you want it to be. But, if you play nice...” She squeezed in a third finger and Loki just about lost his footing. “You accept that sometimes you're gonna get bit, but that it's worth it in the end, and you'd be surprised just how much the wild cat will come and stick it's head in your lap looking for a pet.” 

“I'll stick my head in your lap! Right now!” Loki promised and went up on his tiptoes as she crooked her fingers up high into his ass. A loose, wanton gurgle made its way out through his clenched teeth and he rocked back into it, riding her fingers hungrily. “Brunhilde!” 

“Thats a good boy. Now, say my name, pretty prince.” She began to finger fuck him in earnest, jerking the slippery digits in and out to create a more stimulating friction against his sensitive hole. 

“Fuck! Yes! Brunhilde!” He howled and took a mean smack against his left ass cheek, the flesh jiggling merrily. “Brunhilde! OW! Brunhilde!” Loki bleated at the snapping palm colliding with his ass. “OW! AH! D-don't stop!”

“That's a good boy. Don't get impatient. Come on.” She pulled his hair again and he humped back into it. “More?”

“More!” 

She pulled her fingers loose and stroked the dildo she was wearing. She pushed it up against the crook of his ass easily, testing the tension of his ring before feeling secure in thrusting upward, letting his insides open and accept the new, wider press. “Damn you make some pretty sounds, princeling.” She teased and grasped his hips, pulling Loki back into it, watching the expanse of cock vanish into his waiting hole. “How about you make some more for me?”

Loki shook his head, but moaned nonetheless, his eyes rolling up into his skull as it made a space for itself inside of him. The key jangled in his fist, and he was more tempted than he'd ever thought possible to just shove his hand down and undo the cage. But no matter how masochistic a tendency he might have, he KNEW Brunhilde would catch him. It was asking for trouble! If he could just hold out a little bit longer! 

“I'm impressed. I thought for sure by now you'd have tried something.” Brunhilde sighed and nodded. “Okay. Alright. You can undo the cage.” 

He got just one split second of relief, reaching down to finally free himself from the aching contraption. But the moment the keys scraped against the lock, his fingers trying and fumbling in their desperation, Brunhilde got the most devilish smile on her face. She sunk her fingers into his hips and slammed up to the hilt, knocking him forward into the wall before she began to pound him as fast as her hips would go. 

Loki lost his grip and dropped the keys, groaning out with enforced enunciation as she knocked him deep within. “Ouh! Fuck! Shit! Brun! Hilde! Ouh! Shit!” He made each word it's own pronouncement of just how good this felt, swallowing so his mouth wouldn't get dry. “Brunhilde!”

“Yes, Loki? My prince?”

“F-fuck! Me!”

“Is that not what I'm doing? I could have sworn that's what I was doing.” She sounded almost innocent, if it wasn't for the rather large toy up his ass. “Perhaps you need it harder?

“Yes! Fuck! Me! Harder!” 

“If you insist.” She tickled his ribs and lifted her foot to rest on a bench and get a better position. “Uhmph. One of these days… ouh! You like that huh? One day, you need to let me try one of your other forms. Thor told me… hold still. Good boy. Just like that. Let me push up against your ass. He told me you have other forms. Other figures. I'd like to see what you've got.” She reined him in, kissing his back, fucking him and talking into his ear in between noises. “You're already too pretty by far. You're be gorgeous as a woman!”

“I! Am! S-ss-stunning!” Loki assured her. “N-not enough magic!” He complained with a pouty frown. “N-n-need… ouh shit don't stop!”

“Shush. We've got time. No rush. Someday.” She promised, understanding. “Now shut up, stick that ass out and let me keep going. That's it. Such a sweet thing.” 

Loki began making short, high sounds that echoed off the walls, letting him thoroughly give over to the happy ripples sliding up and down his frame. It was unreal just how perfectly she seemed to know how to reach his most sensitive spots! His cock was already swollen up against the metal and Loki reached down, pushing above his pelvis, enjoying the wet tension. “I… dropped the keys!” 

“I know. You can pick them up.” Brunhilde held still a moment, enjoying the hateful growl that emerged from the front as Loki managed to bend over and fish for the keys amid dirty shirts and old reading material.

He managed to grab hold of them and as carefully as he could, pushed the key into the lock, letting it fall to the wayside. A pained, stretching grip went through his cock as Loki winced and moaned silently, happy to let it finally get some freedom. It stood proudly at attention, dribbling precum, ready to prove it's worth.

“See? I can be nice.” She said in a wickedly coquettish tone. “Now, go on. Get a hold of it. Slowly! Slowly...”

“Not my first time in a cock cage, mind you. Seems to be a reoccurring theme with my partners.” 

“Not surprised. You seem like the kind of guy who appreciates it when somebody can take the upper hand. Take a good hold. Start stroking yourself up. And relax. All you need to do is cum for me.” Brunhilde assured him. Praises flowed from her lips like honey from a bee's hive. She told him over and over again how pretty he was, how tight he was, how lovely his asshole looked stretched over her thick dick. Loki was almost sobbing by the time he worked himself up to full speed, his cock burning almost too much to actually orgasm. She was relentless, pushing him until Loki finally let himself cry out, giving a few more rough pumps before his cum shot out onto the wall, splatting a white stain onto it. “I ought to make you lick that mess up.”

“Please don't.” Loki mumbled in exhaustion. “I'll wash it. Promise. I wouldn't trust the cleanliness of these walls. Doubt I'm the first person to jizz on them.” 

“I have no doubt you are right about that.” Brunhilde pulled out, treasuring the slick, open POP his ass made when she got loose. “Come on. Take a deep breath. We'll lie down for a bit. Then you can lick me up, and after that, we'll talk about the Bifrost piece.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So… what do you think we ought to do?”

“You're not running off to report me to my brother, so I have to assume for the moment that you trust my intentions.”

“Perhaps I do. Or perhaps I merely wish to know your intentions before I bother the AllFather about it. Perhaps your ideas would be better than his and this is something best left alone.” Brunhilde suggested, sitting up and tucking her knees up to her chest and considering things. “Or maybe we should just handle it on our own without bothering him. But nonetheless, I want to hear your idea first.”

Loki poured them each a drink of water as he tucked a robe about himself, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “Originally, I meant to give the Bifrost fractal to Thor. Now that I think on it, I'm not sure it's such a good idea. We are in an extremely difficult position. We head to Earth in the faint hope that we will be welcomed as friends with a ship full of refugees. But my understanding is that Earth's resources are strained already in more ways than one. Thor was 'welcomed' but will that go for all of us? Will we all be as lucky? What do we have to offer in exchange for welcome and a new home?”

“A hoard of ancient and powerful magical artifacts?”

“Would YOU suggest turning over the last of our heirlooms to a foreign power?”

“A foreign power we want to be welcomed by. But no. No I wouldn't. My understanding is humans do not always make the best of decisions when given objects of incomparable power.” The Valkyrie sipped at her drink and thought about it. “No. I would not advise it.”

“So then we can not trade the Bifrost to Earth. I had considered it. There is a mortal, one by name of Anthony Stark. I came to learn many things about his enterprises and skills upon my last visit. I had thought of gifting the chunk to him in exchange for his support in finding us a new home. I am not entirely dismissive of the idea yet. But I'd rather not give it up.”

“The Bifrost is a product of incomparable energy. It can create a bridge between worlds or it can destroy a realm entirely. I shudder to think what it would do in the hands of someone who is capable of harnessing its power. So the reality is, we can not use it as a bartering chip. Even the smallest piece would be...”

“Difficult. It would take a sorcerer of unbelievable power to take this broken bit of stone and make it a whole once more. The time and effort it would take would be considerable as well. I do not doubt Stark would make the remnants of power it has useful, but again, to what end?” Loki shook his head.

“So why not stockpile it with everything else? Keep it hidden in case we could make use of it down the road?” 

“Imagine the uproar if we land on Earth and they discover that we have this potential weapon of mass destruction… and we did not disclose it.” 

She grimaced. “It would be considered an act of war. They would feel we came as conquerors.” Brunhilde chewed her bottom lip. “So we can not dare keep it.”

“All the other magical items I have collected are meager overall. Humans consider any magic to be an unknown, potentially dangerous. But in truth most of it is basic enchantments. Children's toys have as much magic or more in some cases.” Loki shrugged. “I hold them so that there is something for me to draw power from if it comes to that. But this… I'd rather it were a thousand light years from here.”

“So why not chuck it into the nearest star and… oh. Never mind.” Brunhilde realized how foolish it sounded even as she conceived of it. After all, every Aesir child was given lessons in magic and sorcery at some point during their formative years. Even someone not as well versed in it as Loki would grasp the cataclysmic effects of throwing a chunk of concentrated aetheric energy into a giant burning ball of fire. 

“Precisely. And I wouldn't dare shoot it out an airlock and hope for the best. No ideally, it needs to go to someone who could be trusted to keep it without using it.”

“Who could you possibly give it to who could be relied upon? Who could you trust for such a thing?”

“Ideally? Someone who would benefit from such an exchange. Someone who would want it merely for the sake of having it. The prestige as it were.” Loki straightened up with a wry grin. “I do happen to know of such a man… well if one could call him a man.” He turned back to Brunhilde, approaching her with perhaps a confident saunter. “Have you ever heard of Taneleer Tivan?”

“The Collector? But we're weeks away from Knowhere.”

“It doesn't matter. The Tivan Conglomerate has agents on just about ever port in every universe. They did not become one of the biggest trade group in the galaxy for no good reason. What is the nearest port?”

“Bran Boros. Decent enough place. Down right civilized for the most part.” Brunhilde stood and began looking for her garments which had become strewn about the room. “It's possible we might find one of the Tivan agents skulking about. But what's the AllFather going to think of this?”

“Will you stop calling him that? I don't notice you bowing and scraping when you're riding his cock. OW!” Loki winced and rubbed the back of his head where she'd smacked him.

“In these four walls, he is only Thor. Your brother, my friend. But the Asgardians need stability. They need to see their king and know they have a leader who will stand for them.” She insisted, and she was right. Lost and alone as they were, someone needed to stand at the helm and set the course for their people.

“Fine. But unless you're intending to tell him, I doubt he'll have much to say.” 

“He is my king. I owe him my fealty. However...” She got that look of wicked workings that made her so very attractive in Loki's eyes. “I would say he does not need to know about such things until after we have already taken care of the problem. At which point it will no longer be a matter he has to deal with, but merely something he needs to be made aware of. Besides, if he gets mad, I'll blame you.”

“Thank you. You're such a team player.”

~~~

“Will you hurry up?” Brunhilde banged on the door, stamping her foot impatiently as she waited for her partner in crime. Of course she refused to let him go on his own. It was unacceptable. She liked Loki well enough but she trusted him about as far as she could throw him. Which actually was a little farther than Thor could. Not that they'd tried it. Talked about it. But not tried it. Mostly because Loki had threatened to slit their throats in their sleep if they did.

“I am going as fast as I can! This is an art form you know! You can't just slap tits on someone and call them a woman! It takes skill, grace, form… you know all those things you disregard on a daily basis.” Loki called from the other side of the door. He opened it and stepped forward, tossing back the thick mane of black curls and smiling sweetly through red tinted lips. “Well?”

Brunhilde had the courtesy to look struck. She took a few steps back, eyes following Loki from his face to the floor and back up. “You uh… you look… uh… ”

Loki gave her a prim smile and clasped his perfectly manicured hands together. “I know! I'm stunning aren't I?” He gave a twirl, despite having no skirts to speak of. It really was a sin how flattering those black and green leathers looked on him in either form. “I haven't worn this figure in some time. I do miss it. Why Brunhilde....” He gasped, placing a hand on his shoulders and batting long eyelashes in a flirty manner. “Are you blushing, dear girl?”

“Alright enough! You're insufferable as it is and this only makes it worse!” She shoved him back, but one couldn't deny the curious look she had. “So why bother? I mean you still look like you, just a girl you.”

“True, but while Loki's face is known far and wide, this one is somewhat less so. The big ship overflowing with Aesir is enough of a hint. But I have my own troubles as well. I'd rather if any Sakaar loyalists are skulking about, they pass right over me.” Loki flicked his knives out and smiled as he handled them effortlessly, perhaps just for show or maybe even just to ensure the glamour was complete. He did not miss the strange, intrigued look on his companions face and couldn't resist teasing her just a bit more. “You like this quite a bit, eh? Come now, Brunhilde darling. I know I'm lovely. If you ever would like to play a bit, I have no objections.”

“Watch it now.” She warned and pulled back from him. “Let's not get personal.”

“Fucking myself and my brother doesn't count as personal?” Loki asked, but did not push the matter. After all, he was quite fond of her in his own fashion. He suspected the apparent gender flip had something to do with it. But then some hurts were far too deep for conversations to fix. He wouldn't ask and she likely wouldn't tell. Not now at least. “Come on then. We've got plenty of work to do today. No time for fussing.”

“It's unsettling.”

“Heh. You should have seen me the first time I mastered such a figure Thor was beside himself with confusion!” Loki cackled with delight. “Of course it helped that I had given him a rather slippery and determined blow job.”

“About that...” Brunhilde seemed set to get into a rather confusing topic. “Not that I'm one to judge. Been living on Sakaar too long for that. But uh… how did the whole fucking my brother thing get started?”

“You honestly think you and I are close enough to get into sordid histories? I'll make you a deal. You show me yours and I'll show you mine.” He offered as they left the ship, walking down the plank to the port of Bran Boros. 

“No thanks. Not worth it.” She muttered, wrapping her cloak about herself and making for a striking and intimidating looking person. She gestured to the well maintained and set up booths, the clean streets and well dressed folk about. “Look, we can't cause a fuss here. You get into a bar fight on a derelict rock in the middle of nowhere, nobody gives a shit. You start problems on Bran Boros, you'll get a heap of trouble in return from the local enforcers. So keep the mischief to a minimum.”

“You do remember who it is you are speaking to do you not?”

“Deceiving your brother and selling the heirloom of your people isn't enough?”

“Please. It's barely even noon.” Loki insisted with a flourish. “But for what it's worth, I do wish for this to finish neatly. I'd prefer to get off this place as soon as possible. The additional benefit of a criminal infested rock is the fact that most people simply mind their own business. In these civilized and well kept places, everyone wants to know what you're up to.”

“Nosy fucks.” Brunhilde commiserated. “On Sakaar everyone knew to mind their own place. Never had to worry about anyone pissing around trying to ask me annoying questions I didn't want to discuss.”

“No need to be so pointed. I won't pry if you don't wish.” Loki promised her with a prim look. “Now then, let's see what it takes to find a Tivan agent.” 

While Thor and the others went about using Brunhilde's units to purchase what they could, Loki snuck off with her to get rid of potentially the most dangerous object they held. They wandered through the marketplace stalls and booths, sprinkling the conversation with tidbits of info. They were visitors. They had a very valuable item which they wished to sell. Something rare and likely to enthrall a dedicated collector. 

Hours passed. Most booths dismissed them as a hoax. Others were interested, but when it became clear that they would only show such an object to someone who could afford it, became dismissive and shooed them off. 

“Maybe this is not the best idea.”

“How so?” 

“Well for one thing we don't seem to be making any progress. For another, we seem to be attracting some degree of attention.” The warrior woman stiffened and touched her sword beneath her cloak. Loki stretched himself out and peered over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a group of five men following them, each with a look of intent on their faces. 

“What should we do?”

“We can't risk leading them back to the ship. Besides, between the two of us, they shouldn't be a problem.” She cracked her neck with an eager grin. “I haven't gotten a decent work out since Asgard. I could do with a little rough and tumble.”

“Tch. You're worse than Thor after a barrel of mead.” But Loki prepped his daggers nonetheless.

“Shall we lead them down the alleyway? Wouldn't want the local guards to get wind of this.” Brunhilde turned and Loki came with her. One right, a left, another left. They followed, their footsteps clacking on the pavement behind them. “Eager aren't they?” 

“I wonder how long that will last. As much as I hate to be a spoilsport, we can't risk killing them. They may be common thugs or they may well be working for someone much higher up in the local food chain. We can't-”

“Then we don't. We just beat the living shit out of them for a while.” Brunhilde suggested firmly. They turned another route and it lead them to a dead end. “Assuming of course that we get such an option.”

“Well now, look at these two lovely ladies.” One of them stepped forward, grinning widely. “Not from Bran Boros now are you?”

“What gave it away?” Loki grimaced. “Be on your way, vagrants. We have little enough time for your antics.”

“Word is you two are carrying something valuable. Something that could keep us in wenches and booze for a good long while.” He brandished a blaster, handling it with casual flair. “Don't suppose we can just convince the both of you to hand it over without any trouble now could we?”

 

“Don't suppose so.” Loki dared him, fingering the knives. He looked for the weak spots. These folks were not well armed. No armor to speak of. No helmets. As they closed in he could see no insignia or standard which might identify them as being a part of someones retinue. He grinned. “You're going to cause yourself an awful lot of trouble.”

“I don't think so. I think you'd be a lot better off if you just-”

THWWWWWICK! 

Something sailed through the air, landing in the speakers shoulder and sending him crashing back into his friends. The man began to thrash and curse, and the rest of them drew their weapons for a brawl.

“Was that you?”

“Me? I thought it was you!” Brunhilde exclaimed and saw he still had both daggers. 

Several more objects snapped past them and either embedded themselves in flesh or in the walls of the surrounding buildings. Loki turned and saw a floating bot there, it's port ejecting the little spines like a sea anemone at it's victims, though it did not seem intent upon aiming for them. 

“Fuck it! Let's get out of here!” One of them shouted and they dragged off their injured friends as quickly as they could. 

Brunhilde brandished her sword at the bot, ready to be next, but it only floated over, it's lights turning from red to green as the holo-pad projected an image on it. The woman had a broad, flat nasal plate and very wide eyes. She wore a large shield on her chest which carried an ornate 'T'. “Greetings, friends. It is my understanding that you have come across an object which may of interest to our company. We would be very interested to see what it is you have to offer.”

“And how do you know we'd sell it to you?”

The woman smiled with a rather smug expression. “Mostly because you haven't sold it to anyone else. But this is not the appropriate place to discuss business. Why don't you follow me to our local offices where we can discuss things in more civilized surroundings?” 

Loki glanced at his companion, wondering what she might think of the situation. 

“We have yet to get any other leads.” 

“Not a ringing endorsement, but… ” Loki nodded to the bot in agreement and the woman smiled. The bot turned on its axis and began to putter off down the street, expecting for them to follow. They were lead up from the market district to a lovely set of buildings behind well forged gates which were under heavy guard. The watchmen eyed them cautiously, but said nothing as they were escorted up the steps and into the facility. The bot puttered off quickly and attached itself to a wall to recharge just as the woman the holograph had projected came around the corner for them.

“Ah! Glad to see you've arrived. Welcome to Tivan's headquarters in this district. I am Hun-Inni, the guides overseer. It is a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled, revealing sharp teeth behind thin lips. “I understand you have something of considerable value you think we may be interested in.”

“We may have come across something which your people may find interesting.” Loki insisted, batting her eyelashes sweetly. “If you've got the right price, you might be able to collect it.”

Hun-Inni's eyes whirled with interest. “Ah. I see. Well in such cases it is often prudent to ensure that such an item is worthy of collection. Not everything is necessarily as valuable as some may think. And we wouldn't want to bother anyone unduly now would we.”

“Of course not. That would never be our intention.” Loki assured her. “Perhaps we could discuss this privately? Wouldn't want too many prying eyes.”

“As you wish. Please, my office is available.” Hun-Inni lead them down the hall and into a new room decorated with an austere, but attractive style. The walls were a soft gray in color and there were little mechanical waterfalls everywhere. She sat down behind her desk and interlaced her fingers, staring at her guests over the top. “Now then, have a seat. Drinks? A biscuit?”

“None for me, thank you.” Loki said and Brunhilde shook her head wisely. 

“To business then, eh? Very well, what is it you have that you think is worthy of being collected?”

Loki took a deep breath and took out the velvet wrappings from his cloak and laid it down on the desk. He unwrapped it with some amount of reverence, or perhaps with a distant pity. After all, it was true that this was an irreplaceable piece of Asgard they bartered. The dim lights from around the room only enhanced it's glowing beauty, and he watched with some satisfaction as Hun-Inni's brow bone rose in astonishment. 

“Is that...” She leaned in closer, watching as the facets twinkled and shone as if being called to glimmer for its audience. “...is that one of the original pieces of the Bifrost?” 

“Indeed it is.”

“How did you come across such a find?”

“Is that really the kind of information you're overly concerned with?” Loki asked, shining his nail on his leathers. 

“No. I suppose not. Can you verify it's authenticity? That it is in fact a fractal of it's whole?” She had every right to be dubious. By now news of the destruction of Asgard would have reached most of the civilized and connected planets. Now someone popped up claiming to hold one of the only remaining pieces of it's most powerful asset in their hands? Who would believe it?

Loki hovered his fist over the Bifrost and took a deep breath. His own magic was considerable, but no where near even what this small piece of the Bifrost held. On some level it probably upset him greatly to let go of it. But it had to be done. He made the connection with the chunk and his eyes rolled back. Touching base with such raw and barely contained magical energy was something like an orgasm occurring in the mind and soul. Shafts of multi-colored light split from it's core and the technology in the building began to turn on with such brightness that it was near blinding. The crystal quaked on the table, as if threatening to self destruct, but Loki closed the connection before that could occur. He fell back to the chair, exhausted and wiping his brow to be rid of the sweat. “Proof enough?” he managed after a moment. 

Hun-Inni stared at the rock, pupils massive but expression otherwise quite well controlled. “Obviously such an item is priceless, absolutely beyond conventional value. Which leaves me with the question, what do you want in exchange for it?”

“You know you're very lucky. Priceless, at the end of the day, is only about as good as the needs of the one in possession of such an object. And our needs are entirely reasonable, given what we are willing to offer.” Loki crossed those long, pretty legs and smiled. “Our ship needs to be refitted and repaired. We need a full cargo as well as options to restock and resupply in our choice of quadrant the Tivan Conglomeration has holdings in from here to our destination. We need safe passage through any checkpoints without our cargo being subject searched. We require medical supplies and several new changes of clothing as well as alcohol.”

“All of which are easily obtained.”

“And one more thing.” Loki sat forward. “I need you to forget we were ever here.” He knew he had her intrigued, but she did not appear surprised. “I want the ship blocked from the manifesto of the port. I want any and all footage of our time here erased from any surveillance systems. This meeting, this exchange never happened. I don't care how you explain your possession of this artifact to your superior, so long as we are not involved.”

Hun-Inni was silent a moment longer before she nodded. “Understandable and achievable. It will take a day to acquire everything you have requested. As per your desire we will not sign a contract. But we will demand acquisition of the asset occurs now.” 

“How can we know you will keep your word?” Brunhilde offered, speaking for the first time since this meeting began.

“Because you don't get to be the most powerful exchange company in any galaxy by failing to keep your word. The things we've asked for are simple enough to obtain and obscenely less than what we could have demanded for this.” Loki's smile was mirrored in the woman's eyes. “They have no reason not to give us what we want because it doesn't hurt them in the least to give it to us.”

“Precisely.” Hun-Inni noted and pressed several buttons on her desk. A small disc slipped from the flat surface and she handed it to Loki. “A printed recording of this meeting. The only one in existence. I will power down the surveillance when you leave and destroy any evidence it existed.” She looked down at the rock and shook her head. “I will confide in you, he has wanted a piece for many, many years. You could have asked for the Sun, the Moon and the Stars and he would have found a way to give them to you.”

“Probably true. But I knew someone who made such a demand once. He ended up with a bashed in skull and humiliation for his troubles. Ambition is one thing, greed is another.” Loki stood and bowed prettily to the woman. “Please, with our compliments.”

Brunhilde waited until they were cleared of the place before she turned to him. “Are you sure that was wise?”

“Probably. Most likely. Believe it or not I did not get this far in life by being an utter fool. She has no reason not to complete our demands. We merely need to take a step back. And beyond that, the Bifrost is no longer our concern. The Collector protects what is his. He has no ambition beyond his hoard of valuables. During my pleasurable rule of Asgard I sent him one of the Infinity Stones. I felt sure it would be safer under his guard than on Asgard where it could be too tempting to some to make use of it. He has the power and the capability to handle one, yet he has never been tempted to play about with it. The Bifrost will sit on a tiny pedestal behind glass for the next thousand years. I have confidence in this.” 

“I hope you're right.” But she sounded terribly doubtful. At least until they arrived back at the docks and saw the mass of supplies being loaded up onto the ship. A team of technicians were standing there, going over blueprints of the ship and discussing the additions and repairs which needed to be made. As Loki peered at them, he smiled contentedly to himself. They were about to change this ramshackle ship to a city in the stars. Surely that was worth the mischief he'd caused a few days before.

He did not get the opportunity to be too pleased with himself. They turned to go back up on the gangplank and ran right into Thor, the AllFather standing there as he eyed the two 'women.'

“Well? Who wants to explain why I have three thousand people standing on a port as opposed to the inside of my ship?”

Brunhilde didn't even hesitate to jerk her finger over to Loki.

“You bitch.” he growled and she smiled, shrugging. “It's not so bad. We merely had a turn of good fortune and decided to pass it along to the ship. After all, these dear people have suffered enough. If we can, by the skin of our own teeth, make their life more comfortable, why shouldn't we?”

“Hmm. And I suppose you did that from the kindness of your heart then did you brother? Why do I have such difficulty believing you?” Thor pointed at him, finger right in Loki's face. “It's been some time since I've seen you in that form and facet. Each time has been trouble and mayhem. Care to offer an explanation as to why you're wandering around with...” he paused, side eyed Brunhilde, then changed his original wording. “With such tight leathers and a smug grin?”

For a moment, Loki was sure he was about to stand there and explain to his brother what an utter buffoon and jackass he'd been in refusing to listen to what he'd had to say. He wanted Thor to squirm a moment under the realization that he'd missed out on something so terribly important. But even that seemed a touch too far. For all his rancor at the subject, Loki knew just how strenuous it had to be to ink into a job you did not wish for. And he did not wish for others to see their AllFather humiliated for not being wise enough to foresee such a problem. 

But he wasn't going to entirely save him from a slap in the face. “Why brother! I show up with such lovely things to ensure everyone's pleasant and comfortable journey and you have the… the bad taste to ask how I went about getting it?” Loki gave a sweet pout, eyelashes fluttering as he leaned in close. “That is very very cruel of you. After all, is there anything I would not do for the betterment of our dear Aesir people?” He pouted and stuck out his lower lip, seeming so very innocent and pure. It was almost astonishing.

“Humph. And what do you know of this Brunhilde?”

“Nothing sire. I merely followed your brother into town to make sure he didn't go off and do anything abysmally stupid and ill advised. Seeing as how he's here, I'd say I did alright.” She promised with a wink at Loki before she straightened up. “Besides, far as it went he got us everything we'll need for the next few weeks. Might have enough to build with once we arrive at this earth of yours. Be a bit more grateful, All-Father, if you don't mind me saying so.”

Thor did not look convinced, but he side eyed Loki with a steely gaze and shook his head. “Alright then. I'll talk with you later. But… as it were… thank you for what you did, Loki. It is appreciated.” He started to let them pass but slipped an arm out to wrap around Loki's waist. He did not squeeze, merely stopped him and heaved a sigh. “I know what you gave to gain favor from the Grandmaster. I do. And I don't begrudge you it. But my brother please… please do not give yourself so freely to people who do not understand how very much you are worth.” His one eye glistened with concern as he looked at Loki. “For my sake at the very least.”

“You think too much of it.” Loki said primly. That would teach the oaf for being so damned dismissive! “But for what it is worth, I do appreciate that you now have some semblance of what I mean to you.”

“You mean the worlds to me. There is precious little I would not do for your sake alone, brother. Try not to forget that.”

“I've never forgotten it. But perhaps sometimes it needs to be I who does for you.” Loki pecked his cheek and headed inside, feeling giddy inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor could be possessive. 

Loki had always known this. It was in their nature. The Asgardians people were proud. They loved their culture, their realm, their people. They believed it was theirs. Their royal family was not so different really. How could they be. It was their realm which they lorded over. Their culture, their people which they protected. It came with the territory. Privileged mentality? Perhaps. Entitled? Oh without a doubt. 

But it was what they were. Loki was at least self aware enough to know he was guilty of the same things. 

When they were youths, perhaps in their mid hundreds or so, just old enough to be considered adults, there had been an incident. It had been nothing of import really. A little fling to pass the time, something to keep himself entertained. Thor was no stranger to a healthy, enthusiastic tumble in the sheets. He took the willing to bed and when you were crown prince there was always willing. So why should Loki not avail himself of those who turned a shy smile and wink to him? 

Thor had found him flirting with a handsome young serving man in the palace. Loki's first inkling of upset had come from the frown that crossed his brother's face as he watched. He had mistaken it at first. Thor did not often bed men. Not that he never did. Merely that he preferred soft breasts and full hips in his hands. But Loki wondered if perhaps he had begun to flirt with one of those rare occasions. 

And being Loki, he just had to push things. 

He organized their little affair to commiserate while Thor was at practice. He was sure the serving man knew they were in the crown prince's rooms. He had not questioned it. They spent three turns of the hourglass together, making the sheets filthy. Loki ensured that they were 'caught' in the act by a rank, sweaty Thor, who's dander was sure to be up after sparring with other warriors in the dirt. 

The crown prince had taken a long look at his naked, sexually placid brother and dismissed the servant. Loki was not cruel. He knew Thor would never blame the young man. “You did this on purpose.” Thor had grunted, kicking the door closed behind him. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Loki had asked coyly, kicking his legs up, looking both lush and innocent at once. It was a gift he had.

Thor had taken hold of his wrists and trapped them in one hand. He'd thrown his brother to the pillows and bit his throat, covered him in his muscles, and thrust in deep. Loki had opened his thighs and accepted the heavy push, thrilling at the sensation of being possessed as he raked down his brother's back with his nails. 

That had been so long ago. Yet Loki would never forget that look in Thor's eyes when something he cared about was being stolen from him. He'd gotten better over the centuries. He'd recognized that neither of them could be owned, much less tied down to any one person. Brunhilde was one of a very few respected partners who they both agreed was a welcome participant in their games. 

But he knew that look. And even a Thor embroiled in taking care of an entire ship full of people was still capable of throwing that furrowed brow in his directions whenever they crossed paths.

Knowing the Grandmaster had bedded Loki was still rankling around in the blond gods head. Knowing they owed their new flush holdings to Loki's female form was teasing with Thor's sense of pride. Knowing he couldn't say anything about it out loud was all the more aggravating and knowing he was far too busy to do anything about it personally as infuriating! 

Loki knew this. He was counting on it. Sometimes, he needed to see that side of his brother. Sometimes, he needed to know he was still quite wanted by the one person who he needed to have want him relentlessly. 

Some part of him knew he was an attention whore. But frankly that was just fine. Loki began to spread himself among the remaining Aeisr. He flirted. He smiled. He lingered his hand on the shoulders of men and women who giggled at his attention. But he was not after a bedmate right now. No. He was prodding the bear. He made sure Thor saw. He made sure Thor knew. 

Brunhilde, bless her bloodthirsty heart, had enough sense of know when to stay out of the way on this one. She was a busy woman with her own duties to attend to. She could sense something brewing between them and had no intention of being a part of it. The woman had a nose for bullshit.

But it was their treasured bullshit.

Loki knew Thor was behind him when he entered the container hold. He knew the feel of him in the air by now. He knew the sensation of his breath as it touched his shoulder. He felt no fear when the fingers closed around his arm and he was spun like a dancer around to feel the rough brush of his brother's beard scratching his cheeks. Loki pushed back enough to get what he wanted, a grasping hand yanking his head back roughly and teeth on his neck. He didn't want gentle right now. It did nothing to serve his purposes. He needed raw energy. He needed to know that every now and again, Thor would be his without restraint or reservation. 

“You've done this on purpose.” Thor accused, but there was no less hunger in his eyes. 

“Perhaps. I do a lot of things on purpose. What specifically are you referring to?” Loki batted his eyelashes. Nothing could be more aggravating than when he played coy. 

Thor's nostrils flared. That one bold blue eye stared at him and Loki gasped as a hand held him to the crate, denying him escape. Thor took a shuddering breath, clearly restraining himself. “Tell me you did not find joy in him. Tell me that the Grandmaster was nothing but climbing the social ladder. Tell me...” his voice held a note of desperation. “...tell me whoatever you did at the last port was necessity, not personal.”

Loki's voice quieted to a dusky mutter against his lips. “Or you'll what? Will you punish me, brother?” He slid his tongue out and caressed the man's thumb. He pushed his lips down and sucked it gingerly, tasting sweat. “Will you show me how very naughty I was, fucking around as I needed?”

“Tell me it was need alone, and no.”

“And if I tell you that the Grandmaster was much more than some licentious madman?” A smooth eyebrow rose in dubious mockery. “If I tell you he laid me down and did such wicked and fine thing that I found myself quite delighted by his enthusiastic compa-” A hand grappled with his mouth and he shuddered at the tightness of Thor's fingers. He fought back for no other reason than to make his brother hold him harder. That was all he needed. All he wished for in the whole galaxy. 

Thor could be hot headed, but he was not a fool. He kept the threatening grip but a moment longer before he chuckled to himself. “You've always been the clever one, Loki.” He kissed the bridge of his nose fondly. “I know what you want. I know why you vex me.” He ran his hands down the sides of the slim gods face, caressing him lovingly. “I know what you need. Never thing you come second in my heart, brother. Never doubt that I love you.”

Now that he had not expected! Loki's bravado fell and he realized he couldn't hold that cocky demeanor when Thor said those words. “I know you have your duties. I understand that. I do.” He whimpered as his leathers clung to his body wherever Thor squeezed him. “You know how I am. You know how I can be. Brunhilde is sweet, and very amusing.” He reached forward and brushed his fingers over the eye patch. “She's not you.” 

Another kiss, this time with more kindness on his tongue, more intimacy in his moans. “I should punish you.”

“Oh yes.” Loki breathed out. “Yes please.”

“Do you need it? Will it satisfy for now, if I punish you and leave you wanting?” A fondness spread across his face as Loki nodded jerkily. “Very well then. I would like you on your knees.” He kissed Loki again. “On your knees before your King.”

“Cheeky.” Loki muttered, but did not hesitate to drop onto the metal flooring. No one was likely to come this far back unless there was a problem. Barring a part of the ship breaking off, there was not likely to be any problems. 

“Would it please you if I were to pretend to be otherwise?” Thor snapped his fingers and Loki looked up, awaiting his dues. “Undo my trousers, and pull my cock out. Ah!” He said in a warning tone. “You will do nothing else until I give permission, if I give permission. Understood?”

Loki made a coquettish noise, but nodded in agreement. He undid the leather snaps and pulled the fabric aside, drawing out the heavy prick. Even flaccid, Thor's cock was a hefty and lovely thing. The sight of it was enough to make his mouth water, and Loki had to restrain himself from sucking it into his mouth right away. 

Thor stood there, clearly for no other purpose but making him wait. Finally he reached down and hefted himself up, groaning out as he massaged his balls. “Haaaa. Better. Now, open your mouth and lick. Do not try to suck me yet. Just lick.” 

Loki prided himself at being quick on the uptake. Thor was going to make him follow orders and see how far he could be punished. If he did as he was told, he might be allowed some relief by the end of this. If he disobeyed, he might be punished. Funny thing though. Loki wasn't sure which he preferred. The game was entirely in his hands, he only had to play it right and find satisfaction. He drew his tongue around the tip and let it roll around the curve. It left a wet trail behind before Loki started to trace the veins of the cock slowly, working his tongue back and forth on the way down. As he reached the base he swirled his tongue about, rubbing his head side to side. He meant to mimic a deep blow job, tempt Thor into giving him what he wanted.

Unfortunately, the AllFather did not seem to be moved! He watched, letting the pliant creature take his time as his cock slowly began to twitch. “That's good. You're doing beautifully.” He encouraged and thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Loki staring up at him. The mouth embraced the side of his member and Thor tsked. “No. Tongue only.” The protesting whine he received was almost charming, but not persuasive. “Now.” 

Loki stuck his pink tongue all th e way out, his upper lip curling in aggravation. He gave a few aggressive laps before his own desire helped him give in and he returned to persuading the cock into firm erection. Wet noises echoed against the walls and Loki began to slurp.

“Messy thing.” Thor grunted. “You'd think at least you'd have some manners before your king.”

“You're being an ass.” Loki pouted.

“Only if you refuse to show a little submission.” Thor took him by the back of the head and pushed his cock up between the man's lips. Loki's eyes rolled back and his fingernails scratched along the floor. He looked so gloriously wanton in that moment, mouth full prick and purpose. It had what Thor had planned next seem almost too cruel.

Almost.

Thor pushed him down. He did not let up, he did not allow Loki to pause or take his time. It was one long, slow, encompassing push. Thor indulged himself in the sensation of Loki's throat clenching around his prick. He enjoyed the somewhat selfish pleasure as he heard his brother gag about him and struggle to take it all the way down. It was a beautiful warmth which he pulled apart to make way for his cock. Thor paused only when he felt Loki's nose push up against his pelvis. He peered down and saw Loki trembling to remain obedient despite the fact that he could not breath past the thickness in his gullet. “The choice is yours.” Thor muttered, trying to hold on to coherent though. “You can hold it down your throat, or you can pull up and breath. But if you take my cock out of your mouth, you won't get another chance.” 

And with that, he let go of the back of Loki's head.

Bless his heart he struggled. Loki's cheeks puffed out and he let out a staggered breath, trying to find a way to fight past his gurgling. He sucked in through his nostrils, his face turning pink, and then red as he worked to hold it in. He could hold his breath for an inordinately long time. But then Thor could hold off from coming for an exceptionally long time. So really, who was going to come out on top was anyone's guess. He strained and closed his eyes, trying to widen his mouth as if that could solve the problem! Drool made his chin glisten, and Loki began to shake. Just as suddenly he pulled away, working his mouth off the cock as it extracted itself from his throat. Loki made a dark, guttural noise, a thin trail of drool going from his lips to Thor's cock and he moaned, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Pity.” Thor growled out in mock irritation. “And I was so looking forward to getting a blow job today.”

Loki whined. “Let me try again.” he managed in a thin, hoarse voice. “I can keep it down this time! I swear.”

“No. Now sit back on your heels and watch.” Thor took hold of his cock and began to give himself good, firm jerks, turning his wrist to help pull it the way he wanted. The look on Loki's face was positively heart broken! He made a tiny mewl in the back of his throat, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, inviting it back in. “Well now! Thats a pretty view!” Thor laughed. “Stay right like that while I jerk off. It will give me somewhere to shoot my leavings.” He reached forward and tilted Loki's head up, pushed his jaw open, and leaned back. He moved his hips in a steady rhythm. He neither wanted for this to take too long or be too short. It needed to be just enough to make Loki crave more. 

Loki was almost hypnotized by the movements. He eyes never left the hard prick. He chewed his lower lip, then stuck his tongue back out in hopes that he was temping enough to be of use. Honestly! It was bordering on insult for Thor to use his hand over Loki's mouth! “Please?” Loki finally tried, wanting it more than his pride. “Please let me try again?”

Thor pretended to ignore the question. “Speak to me. Encourage me. Tell me what you enjoy about my cock in your mouth.”

The younger god crooned out, running his hands up and down Thor's trousers until he could rub the pale blond leg hairs. He was rocking on his knees, rolling his hips in a kind of seductive dance. “I like the weight of it on my tongue.” He professed. “I like the taste in my mouth, the first salty sting of precum. I like the scent of you when I am pushed into your hair. I like the strength with which you hold me in place. I like to look up and see your focus utterly on me, with no distractions and no time for anything else.” Loki frowned. “Perhaps for you, it is just a blow job. But for me, dear brother...for me it is contentment . For me, it is so much more.”

“If it were just a blow job don't you think I would have done it and been gone by now? Why else do you think I would take time to construct such amusements for the both of us, dear Loki? My Loki.” He insisted, never pausing in his motions. “I do this to make you linger. I do this to teach you a lesson. Do you really think you could ever be just a blow job to me, Loki? Brother?”

Loki moaned out loud, his own cock straining against the crotch of his leathers. “Thor, please! May I at least...”

“I do not think so. It will do you good. Now open your mouth and show me your pretty pink tongue.” Thor smiled to see his humble obedience. Oh he'd pay for it later. Loki's rampant horny desire would subside in a while and his natural pride would take hold. He'd find some way to avenge himself for this little display of humiliation. But in that moment, there was a glittering submission to him, and Thor did not mean to waste it.

Loki sat there, panting, eyes half open as he watched Thor jerk himself off. As the first few grunts turned hard, Loki whined and opened his lips wider. When he could tell the moment was near, he crawled up till the cock was aimed down his throat. “Please. At least let me swallow! Please?”

Thor did not answer, but he permitted it none the less. He gave a rough and low grunt, his chest puffing up before he strained and shot off a load. It gave him a perverse delight to see it land squarely on Loki's tongue. Another shot arched out of his prick as his balls contracted, and it landed across the bridge of Loki's nose. Loki flinched, but even seemed to be enjoying that. He turned towards the final load and let to splatter hotly over his face, leaving a white line. Thor finally let out a breath of relief and blustered, searching for something to wipe his hands off with. 

“Was it...?”

“Astounding.” Thor finished before Loki could. “Always astounding.” He finally searched out a rag and wiped the remnants off his hands. He hesitated to smear it across Loki's cheeks and instead an impish little idea crossed his mind. He knelt down and cupped Loki's face in his hands. The look of astonishment was reward enough Thor began to kiss the cooling jizz off Loki's cheeks. “Now, can you control yourself until I have time to devote to you tonight?”

“Can I control myself?” Loki snorted, taking the heel of his hand and rubbing some of the cum off with a swipe. 

Thor could not resist a happy grin. “I love you.”

His brother paused a moment, his green eyes wide in surprise. But the warmed quickly, making happy little wrinkles squeeze at the corners when he rewarded Thor with a smile. “Of course you do. What's not to love?”

 

~~~

“Valkyrie.”

Brunhilde cringed instinctively, though she did not hesitate to turn towards the voice. “I am no longer under that battalion.”

Heimdall's golden eyes shone from the darkness, his understanding expression directed at her alone. “And I am no longer the watchman of Asgard. But duty does not abandon us as easily as titles do. You can not stop being a warrior.”

“Cryptic. Nice. Very original.” She rolled her eyes and pointed at him. “I do remember you though. So who do you watch now that there is no kingdom to safeguard?”

“I do what I always did during times of peace. I watched the stars.” He turned his gaze out towards the endless sea of light and swirling cosmos before them. “I try to see what is coming for us.”

“You try? I thought you could see everything?”

“Perhaps a bit of an exaggeration. There must be limits. Everything has limits, even gods. I can see far, but if I tried to take in everything at once, I would be overwhelmed with the sheer scope of all things. So I focus, like a spy glass. I decide what I need to look at, and then I watch it.”

“Loki said he could avoid your gaze.”

“He did. It was very cleverly done. I admire him for that. But then, Loki always was more clever than people gave him credit for.”

Brunhilde stood next to the tall, broad shouldered man. “Most people don't like that about him.”

“I am not most people.” The watchman spoke. “I only wish he would learn to turn his talents to the good of the people. He might have found himself less troubled in life. But...better late than never.”

“You think he cares for them now?”

“I think the actions he takes prove that he is learning to put others needs along with his own. Albeit in a very unusual way. I believe he thinks he is doing the right thing by hoarding magical artifacts. And perhaps he is.” Heimdall could not help a sly grin when he pulled back his cloak to reveal his sword. “However I can not help but notice that he did not even ask me for this.” 

“Humph. So you do have it.” She eyed the magnificent golden sword. The hilt was imbued with dwarvish, elvish and Aesir runes, combining the three races which had first allied to bring order to the realms. Heimdall caught her glance and tugged it up just enough that she could see the iridescent sheen that traveled across the blade. It was as if the Bifrost itself were contained within that weapon. She licked her lips and for a moment, her own sword felt meager in comparison. 

“I do. This sword was used to open the Bifrost for over three millennium. The connection they held with one another will never fade...” His golden eyes glanced at her. “No matter how far the pieces are strewn.”

Her heart skipped a beat, but she did not let it reflect on her features. “Useful sword, that.”

“Indeed. I intend to keep it close at hand over the coming journey.”

“Do you think it shall become necessary to draw it?”

“Is there ever not?” The man looked exhausted in his own way. He gripped the hilt as his knuckled cracked and shook his head. “It seems as if no matter where I turn my eyes, I see dangers ahead.”

“If you see dangers, why not tell the AllFather? Give us a safe route to follow.” Brunhilde told him, crossing her arms and taking a swaggering stance.

“At this point there is not such thing. It is more like I am assessing which route will be the least problematic.” He leaned out into the panoramic window and sighed deep in his chest. “We are short on warriors. Hela slaughtered most of our fighting forces when she began her assault on Asgard. Most of the men are too young, too old or injured. Our women will stand with sword in hand but while they are capable, they are untrained and most untried in real combat.”

Brunhilde had not considered that. Every Asgardian had some manner of weapons training in their childhood, regardless of gender. But the simple reality was that unless you were conscripted into the army, you likely just didn't need to use it. “We can get them ready. Everyone who can hold a weapon.” She stepped closer. “Just tell me what's coming.”

He did not look away from the inky blackness outside their hull. “What isn't?”

She didn't like that answer, not one damn bit. “Well, we can sit here star gazing or we can get to work.” She cracked her neck. “You and I are both fully capable. We'll start assessing who we have available. Put the word out to anyone willing to stand in defense of Asgard's refugees. There's still some pride in these people, we'll bring it out of them. Then we form troops, start getting them into melee drills, shake the dust off those bones.” She rubbed her chin. “We could use a guard. Like the ones they used to have. If nothing else, we need to give people something to do with weeks on a ship. We take the best of this rabble and put them to training others.”

“What do we arm them with? Loki took most of the weapons with any magical enchantment...”

“Bout time you all started learning how to use blasters alongside swords. Thankfully we managed to acquire plenty to practice with. We'll pre-set them to stun so no one goes blowing holes in the hull.” She had, in her Valkyrie days, been a battalion commander. Figuring out logistics was second nature to her. “We'll put together some kind of fighting force. If nothing else, we'll put up one hell of a bulwark against whatever decides to make a fuss.” 

“Do you need to obtain the AllFather's permission for this plan of yours?”

“The AllFather gave me this position because I am the best qualified to hold it. He trusts me to get the job done without having to bother him over every detail.” 

~~~

Thor, if he had known how much Brunhilde and Loki were determined not to add troubles to his brow, might have found himself exceedingly greatful. Loki had done a great deal to help him relieve stress, but it was slowly building. Odin had once told him that while listening to council meetings and court intrigues, he used to get an itch right behind his empty eye socket whenever he was getting stressed. 

Thor got nothing so subtle. His entire head hurt. “Councilor Noran, I respect that your household and position were a tenable one. But you must recognize that our access to luxury is limited. You and your family have already been given quarters suitable to your needs and I will not break open the holds merely to give you a little more comfort when there are others who need it just as much if not more so.”

Noran stiffened. Perhaps his nagging was unjustified, but at this point, pride in themselves and their household was all many of his people had left. Could he blame them for clinging to it. “AllFather, I gave Asgard three sons. Three young men who stood beside Hogun when your sis...when Hela attacked. They all fell. I knew the risks of encouraging my sons to join in the army. But no father thinks to loose all three at once. Now, I have my wife and my daughter. That is all. I have no household. No estate. No wealth. I gave Asgard everything...”

“We all did.” Thor said, firmly but not without a note of sympathy. “Because we loved her. I can not be gracious enough for the sacrifice you and your family have made. But we must acknowledge that your family was but one of hundreds who did just as much, more in some cases. If Asgard's green lands were under my feet and you had approached me while I sat on the throne I would have lauded you and granted you lands and made you a...a duke or a jarl. But that is not where we are now. I can not give you what I do not have.” He held up a hand, denying the man the chance to speak again. “I wish I could give you more. I wish I could give all of you exactly what you deserve. But as it stands, we are but vagabonds of the stars, and if I give what little we have away, we will come to Earth as beggars instead of the sons of kings and gods.”

The former councilor looked no more pleased, but he held his tongue for a moment longer. “I served under your father.” He said in a softer tone. “He often spoke to us of a soldiers duty. That it is our place to walk through mud and hail and blood in the darkest night, then come to the field of battle as the sun rose and fight even as our legs were knock kneed and our heads muddled with lack of sleep. He talked of sacrifice, and that if our blood made the what grow red in the summer, it would be worth it for that wheat would go to feed our children. You sound much like him, AllFather.” Noran straightened himself up. “Will Earth welcome us?”

“I can not make promises. I can only say I have worked tirelessly to garner a good reputation among them.” Thor clasped his hands together. “I wish only to give our people a home once more.”

“I shall have to be satisfied with that then, won't I?” He bowed formally and walked out of the captains helm, leaving Thor to sink back against the chair. 

“We should get you a guard.”

“If I can't handle my own people, no amount of guard will save my neck.” Thor turned a bit in the chair. “Where have you been?”

“Wiping jizz off my collar.” Loki said in a snide little tone. “Brunhilde and Heimdall have been speaking. They want to start up a fighting force to keep us safe in case trouble comes knocking.”

“Thats a good idea. We'll probably need one sooner or later. What about your little escapade? Your wizards hoard.”

“I have hardly had time to work on anything. I want to be sure we don't' strip ourselves of any magical items which might prove useful. I am trying to be cautious.” He sounded almost defensive. 

“I know. I trust you.”

“You do?” Loki looked over dubiously.

“I trust you about this. I trust that you want to try to help. I trust you to be my right hand, Loki.”

“I prefer the left hand. The right hand is better suited to a sword. The left hand is for holding a dagger behind your back.” 

“Then be my dagger, brother. Strike where I can not, at the things I do not see. I trust you with that.” Thor smiled at the honest to goodness startled look on Loki's face. “Where is Banner? I feel like I haven't seen him in some time.” 

“Keeping to himself. I believe he is nervous about his counterpart proving troublesome at a moments notice.” Loki seemed to have his own feelings about this. 

“Don't prod at him. Please. For my sake.”

“I have done all but avoid him entirely.” Loki insisted. “But that being said, perhaps it might not hurt to give the Hulk a proper outlet. Some practice sparring?”

“Are you suggesting I spar with him?”

“I can't take all of your pent up stress all the time. My ass will eventually give out.” Loki teased and left it at that, swaying out the door with a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

When one considers a race of near immortal beings, the concept of overpopulation probably doesn't come to the forefront of their mind. Asgard is…was immense, but not limitless. Thirty thousand years worth of breeding should have helped the place hit it's population limit about fifteen thousand years in. 

Thank goodness offspring don't seem to come easily to the Aesir. 

Intermarriage with the Vanir, the people of Vanheimer from which Frigga hailed, helped a great deal. As did include Alfheimer elves into their population. Over time they began to realize that creating a more diverse genetic pool resulted in more viable offspring. Asgard flourished in time. Not through conquest or battle, but by opening their borders and their society to other realms and their people. 

None of whom felt incest was an acceptable outcome.

For what it was worth, neither Loki nor Thor had ever intended things to come to that. They were brothers. They loved like brothers love, with equal amounts of affection and a competitive edge. Every adventure was for them and them alone and they welcomed it as only two young boys with near invulnerability can. Looking back, before the chaos and betrayal and heartache, Loki knew there had been times in their relationship in which he would have died for his brother. There were many times when he almost did. 

Was it really so strange that their bond had developed into something much more personal and intimate? Perhaps. It made more sense now than it had way back in their youth. If one were to investigate the situation, it would be difficult to pinpoint the catalyst that lead to their first forays into such a taboo subject. 

Loki was fond of saying he never felt guilty about anything. Regretful perhaps, but not guilty. How could he regret one of the things that had kept them close over the years? But if he felt guilty about anything, it was how much trouble their affection had caused. How many times had Loki insisted on Thor's exclusive attention. How many times he'd monopolized his brother and risked them being found out. They were not as slick as they had thought. 

He was certain Frigga had known. Whether or not that meant Odin knew was anyone's guess. What Loki did know was that he had still been relatively young when they had started screwing around, playing with things they both knew enough not to get caught at. He knew that one day, his mother, who would always be his mother regardless of what anyone said, had sat down to have her weekly luncheon with him and asked some very odd questions.

“You are growing into a fine young man, Loki.” Frigga had said, a biscuit on her plate that had been nibbled at. “I find myself very proud of you for a great many things.”

“I hope so. I'd hate to think I spent all those nights in the study for nothing.” He'd joked, but his chest had felt tight to know she was proud of him. Her kind smile meant everything.

“Ah but you're a young man still. Surely you do not spent every night studying.” 

There was no point in pretending otherwise. If Frigga brought up such a thing than it was likely that she knew he was spending his nights with someone. Still, he didn't want her to know exactly who. “I suppose I have had some recreational activities to keep myself entertained.” he had said smoothly, sipping at his tea and hoping he was not blushing.

“Loki…” Frigga had seemed…prim. Stiff. “You're…an unusual young man. There are things about you which may seem at odds with Asgardian social culture.” She nibbled her strawberry jam biscuit again, searching for words.

Loki had almost breathed a sigh of relief. If that was all she had been worried about! “I am discreet.” he informed her, mixing honey into his tea. “I would not want to do anything which would be disgraceful or seem to discredit our family. I…” he had tried to be delicate. “I pick partners who are highly unlikely to talk.” That was close enough to the truth. If all his mother was worried about is his personal preference for men over women, then this was going to be much easier than he thought.

“I know you do. But there are things you should know. Things which…you should understand. Loki do you remember when we discussed sedir principals? The concept of magic within Aesir and Vanir and how it can have an effect on biology?” 

Loki's mind wrapped around it and he nodded. “I do. Sedir is not uncommon in either of the two sister races, but while the Vanir welcome the magical enhancements, the Aesir do not always. It tends to appear more in women than men with both people. Women who are gifted with the sedir tend to produce unusually powerful or strong offspring. Men touched with the gift tend to be extremely fertile and have a much easier time procreating…although they do tend to choose other men as their love matches.” 

Frigga had seemed content with this, but there was something she was trying to say. Like him, she often had to speak in half truths. Someone had told him once that the reason the All Father prized his wife so much was her unique ability to see the future in much the same way Heimdall could see everything in the present. However she was also said to keep everything she knew to herself, conveying warning and prophecy in more subtle manners. “I would never object. You know that. But…you should pay very close attention to whom you love. Picking a partner for marriage is not the same thing as picking a romantic match. I did not love your father when we first married. I was intrigued by him. I appreciated him. He respected me. I knew he would treat me well. This made a good match. I loved someone else at the time. Over the years, I came to love Odin for many many reasons. Sometimes we must make positive choices. Choices for our future. Choices that may hurt at the time, but can prevent a larger disaster. Do you understand, my son?”

He'd said he did. He thought she had merely been advising him that he, as a prince, would eventually be expected to marry and that would only be accomplished with someone of the opposite gender. He thought she'd been explaining to him that he would have to accept that any male love he had would be a concubine, nothing more. Which considering who he was letting take him to bed had provided him with several pleasant and amusing thoughts. 

A few months later, they had sent him away to a college of sorcery and Thor away to do his civil duty and undergo military training as every citizen of Asgard did when they came of age. All his rage and frustration did nothing to prevent it when he was told he would be leaving. He and Thor had clutched onto their time together, frantic and needy as they wrapped themselves up in one another. They swore to write, to visit, to do all they could to keep in close contact with one another. A century or two was nothing to immortals. Surely they would still love one another when they returned. 

As his bags were packed onto the transit barge, Loki had looked back at his family and watched with stricken horror as Frigga looked to her elder son and back to Loki with an expression that said with crystal clarity 'you did this to yourself'.

She had known, and she had helped orchestrate their separation in order to prevent it. 

It had worked…for a little while. They wrote to one another for several years but as their training progressed in their respective fields, letters became less frequent. Loki didn't remember if he stopped writing first or if Thor did. They were both occupied. Both growing up.

By the time they saw one another again, they were very different people. Thor was everything Odin had wanted him to be. His brash, confident nature and natural prowess had cemented his place as a leader and charmed his officers. He was muscular, blond, the sunlight in physical form. 

Loki knew he had changed as well. He was more conniving and clever, eager to flex his new found magical abilities at every excuse. Perhaps his sense of humor had gotten a bit twisted, but he'd learned that the sedir were not always viewed in a positive manner. His professors had advised him to keep secret everything he knew and show only what would be useful to him. He was the night in contrast to Thor's bright bold day. But it did not stop him from loving his brother and wanting to love him again.

The first time they were alone together after so long, Loki had tried to kiss Thor, and his heart had snapped when he was pushed away. 

“Brother, we…we aren't youths anymore. We can't do that kind of thing now.” 

Loki never felt guilty, but he regretted not telling Thor then and there how he felt. Instead he had stiffened his resolve and clung to his hurt, letting it fester inside his chest like a rotting fruit. It had led to him poking and prodding at Thor, trying to provoke a reaction, to make Thor pay attention to him. At first it was simple pranks. Over time they'd become more demanding and less funny. Eventually, as is the nature of manipulative, maladaptive behavior, it grew less amusing and bordering on dangerous.

“What were you thinking?” Thor had roared at him, blocking off the exit as Loki sat on the couch and smiled, far too smug to pretend he hadn't done anything. “Kethryn did you no wrong! She's not even spoken to you…”

“Which in and of itself is insulting. I'm no less of a prince than you are, brother dear. But she hasn't even turned her head to welcome me.”

“Do you think that excuses your behavior? Mother and father arranged for her to meet with me and you…you…you put snakes and beetles in her tea? You deliberately insult her lineage to her face? To what purpose?” Thor demanded, standing in front of him, towering over him with his arms crossed and a glower far too much like their father. 

“She's barely even part of a noble lineage. Did you know that? Her grandfather bought that title along with everything else they have because he got lucky with his merchant transports and had friends in the guild. She's not a worthy prospect.” Loki bat his eyelashes softly. “She's not worthy of you.”

Thor looked dumbstruck. “Is that what this is about? Is that why you've become so taciturn every time I smile at a woman?” He had shaken his head and looked so frustrated his head might burst open. “What we did when we were younger was…foolish. Stupid. But it can be excused as the fumbling of two young men. We're adults now…”

“We were hardly children then.” Loki insisted. “Most Aesir youths our age were already screwing around. We just picked one another.” He smiled and spread his legs. “We're adults now…”

“And we have adult responsibilities. Mother and father want me to be married.” Thor said firmly and winced as Loki hissed.

“I don't want you taken away from me. Not again. I-”

“What you want is irrelevant. They're planning for you to be wedded soon enough. It'll be the altar for both of us.” Thor tried to smile and touched Loki's shoulders cautiously, as if trying to avoid what might be misconstrued as sexual. “I know you prefer men. I don't begrudge you that. Marry who they give you, get her pregnant and pick a concubine who makes you happy. That's what everyone does.”

Loki's eyes were like drops of venom in his skull. “Is that what you will do brother? Will you pick a concubine who makes you smile and flirt while your fat, pregnant wife waits pleasantly for you?” Loki was almost growling as he walked forward and grabbed his brother by the crotch, fondling the heavy cock there. “Will you really let someone else do what I did? Will you let them make you feel things only I should let you feel?”

Thor had moaned and for a moment, seemed to think this over. Then he pushed Loki back roughly, slamming him back into the bed. “We. Are. Brothers!” he growled and bared his teeth. “We can not! This…this can not happen again!” He said strictly and left Loki there, feeling twice rejected and hurt in his chest. 

Things had turned truly sour after that. Thor had wedded Sif for a time and they had been content enough. Loki pulled the most malicious pranks on her, and he suspected the only reason she hadn't killed him was because Thor intervened. Odin had tried marrying him off to settle him down. Funnily enough, it had almost worked. Sigyn had been clever and intelligent, and sedir besides. Not to mention that for all her well bred pedigree and quiet, well honed mannerisms in public, Sigyn had proven to be exceptionally well versed in bed play. She had taught him as much as he had taught her.

And then Sif had left Thor. He had never found out the full reasons why. Her public reason was that she had wished to pursue a military career and she would not be capable or allowed to do that as the wife of a prince and the future mother of princes. At any rate it had broken Thor's heart. Their mother had sent Loki to fetch him from a two week drinking binge at one of the seediest taverns in the dwarven realm. Loki had found him sodden drunk, reeking of cheap beer and meat and drug him out, Thor bemoaning his state. 

Loki had called him a drunken idiot. Thor had called him an interfering jackass. He'd called his brother a waste of potential and a spoiled rotten moron. 

Thor had kissed him. 

Half drunk in the darkness of an alley realms away from home, they had fucked. It had been raw and hard and heavy and Loki had adored every moment of it till he was too sore to walk. After the fact, Thor pretended to be in denial, but it did no good. Loki would take long visits away from his wife to help 'console' his brother after the divorce and spent most of it with Thor's cock rammed wherever he decided he wanted it. For decades it continued that way, the frantic rush of doing something taboo once more letting them throw caution to the wind. 

One night Sigyn had come home from a banquet early.

Very soon after that, Loki found himself equally divorced. 

He would miss Sigyn, but she was not Thor. Behind closed doors they kept their secret liaison. Loki even took some amount of enjoyment from how much it tormented Thor to know what they were doing was so very wrong. He wanted payback as much as he wanted attention. Loki found himself behaving in very foolish and brazen ways, trying to ensure he didn't lose his brother to someone else again. He did not care if he was being indiscreet. He did not care if they got caught. Thor was HIS! He would not share him or his attentions again! 

For a while, everything was good. Perhaps less than perfect, but good overall. Thor even seemed content in their ruinous affair, and for every time he said that this would be the last time he woke up in his brother's bed, there were three more times when he would find a way for them to be together, even briefly. They would find occasions to go hunting, and the nights spent in a tent wrapped up in furs and moaning with the knowledge that no one would hear them were among the best memories Loki had of his younger years. There were moments when he was so tempted to beg Thor to just leave with him. 

“I know of places.” Loki had whispered, fingers coiled in the downy blond hairs of Thor's chest with possessive intentions. “We could leave together. I know of ways we could go and no one would ever know how we'd left. Not even Heimdall. We could be free. Just the two of us.”

“Where? On Alfheim? Your villa with the elves? Do you think they would offer us sanctuary once it became clear who we were? Once father came looking for us?” Thor shook his head, turning to kiss Loki on the brow and sigh. “Where could we go where we would not be found? Where could we leave where our responsibilities would not follow us? Were things different…” He had kissed his brother so deeply then and held him tighter for knowing that what they did was something terrible. “We can not keep this up forever. Sooner or later we will be found out and then…”

“They will send us away from one another again. Or marry us off. Or both.” Loki sat up, fetching them more wine from the skins and smiling keenly. “But not forever. One day you will be king.”

“You shouldn't wish for such things. For me to be king, father would have to be dead. It is treasonous to suggest joy at such a thought.” 

“I am not making any such suggestion that we hurry things along. Merely that it is an inevitability. One day you will be the All Father. One day you will sit on the throne. And then you will have the power to decide how we can be together.” Loki had poured them both a drink and set the cup in Thor's hand with a little grin on his face. “Won't you?”

“If that power were in my hands…” Thor sipped at the glass. “Brother I love you. I know it is wrong to do so in this way. But it is true nonetheless. I love you. I would do anything for us to be together in peace. But you must be cautious when you make such thoughts aloud…”

“But it is caution which I advise.” Loki had convinced him smoothly. “Mother knows. If she knows then it is likely father knows as well. Let us separate for a time. A few years at the most. We will dally and flirt and play as if this was only a passing phase. An indulgence. Unusual yes but ultimately impermanent. You will dedicate yourself to the role for which you were born. I'm no fool. I know I will never sit on the throne of Asgard. Father has looked to you for centuries now. It is meant for you. And once you sit on that throne…” Loki held up his arms. “Who will dare come between us?”

Thor had been reticent at first, unwilling to do something which would be irrevocable, but eventually he began to see the wisdom of it. If they wanted to be together, the only way it could happen would be if no one could dare question it. And so they stopped sneaking around. Thor busied himself with the business of becoming a king, devoting himself to Odin's side and excelling at all things expected of a future sovereign of Asgard. Loki, for his part, played the role of the younger brother, thrilled to see his elder sibling rise and eager to support him in any way he could. 

And it worked. For decades they avoided any situation which might suggest a romantic affair between them and dallied in an acceptable manner. Serving wenches, servant men, taverns and brothels and appropriate, understandable liaisons for two young princes. The night Odin held a great feast and announced that his eldest son would take the throne was the night Loki felt more proud of his brother than he ever had before. 

And then Thor had thrown mud in his face. 

“Father knows.” Thor had told him, head hanging in shame. “He confronted me a few nights ago. He said he had known for some time and permitted it to continue only because it kept the both of us from causing trouble. But now…now that I am to become All Father…Loki I am sorry.” 

Nothing had hurt like this. Loki had tripped over his own words, failing to grasp how it all could have gone so wrong again. “Thor…brother I…I…! We could go.” He begged once more. “We could still go! It's not too late. We can still be happy together…”

“And abandon Asgard. Abandon our people. Loki…”

“You said once you would do anything for me. That you would do anything if it meant we could be together!” Loki was on the verge of tears and he didn't care. “Were those just pretty words you told me while your cock was up my ass?” 

“Keep your voice down!”

“You are not All Father yet!” Loki snarled, eyes blazing. 

Thor's crystal blue gaze was full of so much guilt, but it did not halt him. “I'm sorry. I am. I want you to be happy. But it can not be like this. We won't be happy like this. It will only be more of the same difficulties year after year. Kingdoms have fallen for lesser sins than the ones you and I have committed.” Thor straightened up, looking almost as frozen in certainty as their father could be. “After I am crowned, you…you will be given an ambassadors post to Alfheim.”

Loki felt his blood run cold. “For how long?”

“...indefinite.” 

“I see.” He nodded, fury boiling up over the frantic sense of betrayal. He glared at Thor as if he could have spat venom from his eyes. “If that is your decision…”

“It was father's choice. But I chose Alfheim. I know you were happy there. It is a land of powerful magic and great beauty. You favored the elves and they thought well of you. Surely you could find some peace and satisfaction there since you will not find it here.” Thor started to reach out to him, but perhaps that had been too much of a temptation, because he'd stopped himself. “I want you to try to be happy.”

“I am.” He forced a smile to peel his mouth wide. “I am thrilled for you, brother. Please, try to be happy for yourself for once. After all you've always had so much difficulty doing what's best for you.” Loki didn't clearly remember how he'd gone from being furious with Thor to the events that followed. He had certainly never intended for it all to end in such an absolute clusterfuck of bad decisions for ten years. 

It was all this that ran through Loki's mind as he stood by his brother, watching the remnants of a once great empire band together out of desperation. Who they had been was far behind them, and if anyone knew what it was their king and his not-brother got up to, there was little indication that they cared. Why would they? It was now clearly known that Loki was not biologically of the royal family. What they did together was no longer a taboo and forbidden scandal. It was merely considered odd. 

Loki peeked at his brother out of the corner of his eye and wondered if Thor ever revisited those days in his mind. He wouldn't ask of course. That would allow him to be far too vulnerable for his own sake. Some part of him wished very much to know that there was some lingering threat of regret there as well. That if he could, Thor would wish to go back and do things just a bit differently. But if he asked, and the answer was no, Loki didn't think he could bare it. They'd been through too much together to pretend they didn't have a mountain of things they'd wish they hadn't done. All that was left now was to move forward with what little they had and hold it all the more precious now. 

Thor caught Loki eyeing him and smiled gently at his brother. “Where are your thoughts?” he asked, fingers touching gently over Loki's knuckles.

“A thousand miles…or rather a thousand years away.” He admitted, breaking their gaze. “Thor…do you ever…” he swallowed, his chest pulling tight. “Are there ever moments where you wish things had been different between us?”

“No.” Thor said, the gold eyepatch shimmering in the light. “For all the trouble it has caused, for all the conflict and chaos between us, if it had happened any other way, you would not be my brother. And I might not have come to know you and love you as I do. You are my brother Loki. Above and beyond every other thing you are, you will always be my brother. That alone is worth the cost I have paid for loving you in other ways.”

The tightness grew worse and Loki's eloquence failed him. “Well…for all I put up with you'd better.” He tried a laugh but it came out horse and dry. “When we do arrive on Earth and talk them into giving us a kingdom all our own, I shall expect very fine rooms. Servants of course...oh don't look at me like that!” Loki waved his hand. “I said servants. Implying they will be very well paid for their service!”

“Loki.”

“I'm not completely mad you know. I'm simply saying…” Thor's hand closed around his waist and pulled him close. His mind turned to putty and he could not help but dodge his head around. So many years of being discreet and keeping their attentions hidden had given him an instinctual concern. “I'm just…just saying…”

“Will you not say it back?”

Loki's bottom lip trembled. “I want to. Surely you must know it's true by now or else you never would have said it.” Thor bent his lips to Loki's throat and the kiss was splendid. He could feel that thin veneer of confidence breaking down and he realized he did not want to be in public right now. He wanted to be alone in their bedroom with days ahead of them to spend wrapped up in one another. “B-brunhilde will be busy.” he gasped out, trying not to arch his leg up around Thor's hips. “She is working with the ouh! Oh yes! Th-there!” he gasped. 

“Do you wish her to join us?” Thor offered smoothly, his blond eyebrow arching up with interest. 

“No.” Loki informed him firmly. If Brunhilde wanted to join in she would be very welcome to do so later. But right in this very moment he wanted nothing more than to be delightfully crushed under Thor's weight as he was pounded into the headboard till the wall cracked. “Not right now. Thor…”

“Say it to me. Say it and I will do just what you need me to do.” 

Loki groaned and pushed his fingers up through the shorn hair, missing the way he had once gripped it and tangled it around his palm. “Thor…my king.” He whispered in his ear and panted hard. “My brother!” 

“Say it.”

Loki pulled up his face. It barely registered with him that he was pressed into a wall, trapped by those broad shoulders and rippling biceps. “My brother. My darling brother.” He groaned once more, his cock arching up till the front of his trousers grew taunt. “Never doubt that I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Dodge! Recover! Thrust! Block! AGAIN! Dodge! Recover! Thrust! Block! AGAIN!” Brunhilde's voice rang out loud and clear in the main deck of the ship. Nine phalanx, sixteen warriors deep, totaling one hundred and forty four Aesir fighters with energy to burn! 

Well…perhaps calling this lot 'warriors' was being a bit on the generous side. Most of the military trained fighters had died in Hela's initial assault on Asgard. Many of the rest fell in defense of their families while waiting for the cavalry to arrive. What she was left with was scant material to mold. Most of the men here were either too young to have seen military service or so old that they had long been dismissed from it and grown content with their great great grandchildren. And while most Aesir women had been taught combat techniques during their education, precious few chose to enter the armed forces. They'd had centuries to forget how it felt to grip a sword in their hands and instead fought the battles of a mother and wife. 

Brunhilde did not wish to diminish their contributions to this effort, but once you had commanded Valkyries in battle flying astride winged horses into the fray, there was just no comparison. She tried not to let that deter her as she pushed them to make something of themselves. Effort counted. But drills and formations would only take them so far. She needed them to start sparring one another, potentially something bigger. Someone stronger than them…

Bruce looked up at her, eyes adorably wide behind the spectacles as he shook his head. “That sounds like a really bad idea.”

“How is this a bad idea?” The Valkyrie asked him, a wry grin on her face. “You're big, strong, tough…”

“Totally lacking any self control.”

“Oh come on now that's not true. You show plenty of control when you want to. You've proven that over and over again.” She clapped him on the shoulder, trying to talk him into it.

“I don't think you understand. Once I let the big guy loose, it's like trying to put a radiation saturated tiger back in its cage. He's not gonna listen just cause I say so. Besides, Hulk's style of fighting isn't exactly formal. It's more like keep hitting it until it doesn't move anymore.” Bruce adjusted his glasses and turned back to his samples. He'd done a great deal of work in the last few weeks, setting up a medical facility. It was impressive, but then that was his background. He was used to setting up shop in places where the need was dire, supplies were low, and people needed him the most. 

Brunhilde pulled over a chair and sat down across from him, trying to drag his attention up to her. “Hey, Bruce. Come on. It's me. The Big Guy, he knows me. He likes me. You don't think he'd stop if I asked? Besides, what's the point of having a tiger if you don't let it out to play a little eh?” She winked, and it amused her to see Bruce blush along his cheeks. Brunhilde generally didn't think much of men. Loki and Thor were sort of the exception to the rule. Thor was honest, friendly, and sincerely respected her. Loki…well fuck it Loki was annoying but damned if he wasn't fun. He was like having a drunk night out without having a hangover in the morning. Well most of the time anyhow. 

Bruce…

She'd be lying if she said she didn't know the effect she had on him. It was impossible not to know. Hulk seemed to think of her as a dear friend. Whenever they had sparred together, he'd laughed and wrestled, happy to find someone who could toss him around a little bit. Someone who did not see him as a monster. Bruce on the other hand was doing his best to swallow how attractive he found her. She got the sensation he wasn't a man who put himself out there very often. Maybe ever. 

It wasn't that she was trying to manipulate him into cooperation. But she needed someone bigger and tougher than the average Aesir to get their blood pumping. 

“I'm just saying that Hulk isn't the best person for this. Besides, come on I've seen Heimdall work. Why don't you pick him?”

“Heimdall has his own concerns to work with. He's our lookout.”

“Thor? Loki? Either of them are much better at battling. Like planned battling.” 

“Thor is busy being a king to his people. Besides, given the tensions it's probably not a good idea to let his subjects attack him, even in practice. And Loki…how do I put this gently?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “He's likely to stab someone for looking at him the wrong way?” The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don't understand why he isn't in prison…or the brig or something right now.”

“Not your choice or mine. And to be fair he did help save just about everyone on this ship including the both of us so…” She shrugged. “I think he gets a free pass on this one.”

“He does whatever he thinks is going to benefit him the most. You know that.”

“So do we all at some point. Mind you, I'm not arguing. Just saying that whatever else he did before, he's been useful as of late. We've got a fully stocked ship because of him.”

“Did he tell you what he did with all the magic stuff?”

“He didn't keep it a secret, no. And right now, with all the stress everyone is under, I don't think it's a bad idea to take the really dangerous stuff and lock it up.” Brunhilde said firmly. 

“So again we're back to why isn't Loki behind bars.”

“I'd prefer it if we got back to whether or not you'd help me get these raw recruits into some kind of fighting shape.” She leaned forward. “We've got a lot of enemies out there, Bruce. A lot of people who'd be very happy to cause us a lot of trouble. I just want to do what I can to protect people. My people.”

Bruce's lips squeezed together tightly as he chewed the inside of his lip. He looked up at her apologetically and shook his head. “I can't risk it. I let him out of the cage in Sakaar and a lot of people got killed in the ring. I don't even want to know that. But I do. I'm sorry but it's not worth the risk. Not to me. And besides that…” he dropped his voice to a low whisper. “I don't like that you're trying to flirt me into doing this when you're busy with Thor and Loki.”

Brunhilde sat back and fixed him with a dangerous look.

He held up his hands. “I'm not judging okay. I've seen Thor too ya know. I mean literally how can you not think about it at least a few times. I just don't like being manipulated into doing things. Nobody does.”

She started to feel her blood pressure rise, but shoved it down hard. “I'm not trying to manipulate you. But I get it. Nobody likes to be tricked. Still, keep it in mind. The time may come when you don't get much of a choice.” She stood up and walked out the door, leaving the man to his own work. In a way she admired how resilient he was. How dedicated he stayed to keeping his cool. She knew too many people who didn't have that level headed approach, her being one of them.

She wandered down the hallways and considered her next best options. She could keep them sparring with one another for now. Eventually she'd need to form them into groups and put them under leaders who would have the skill and intelligence to know when to act and how. She could test them herself, but eventually even she would get tired. Perhaps Heimdall could spare a little bit of time to help her with potential candidates. She hated to pull him from his own work. 

Her mind was so busy working through possible solutions that she almost didn't hear the noises until she'd taken a few steps past the bedroom she and her partners shared. She paused for a moment, wondering if she'd heard correctly. A sly, somewhat lewd grin spread across her lips as the pacing of the bangs reached her ears and she knew exactly what was happening. 

Brunhilde pressed her hand to the door and slipped in quietly, looking around to see where they were. No one was on the couch, or lying on the bed. She peered around into the vanity area before the sound of water reached her ears. She snuck around through the doorway and smiled as she was greeted by the sight of the two brothers. 

Loki was pinned up against the wall, his arms wrapped around Thor's broad, muscular shoulders. His legs squeezed down on the man's back with possessive ferocity. Little yelps greeted every hard thrust with enthusiasm and his eyes contained a hazy need as he bounced along with Thor's attention. “B-brother! Brother please! Ca-can I cum?”

“I did not say you couldn't.” Thor growled in return, nuzzling his mouth along Loki's exposed throat. “But we are not stopping until I finish. If you release, it will only serve to make you more sensitive.” His tone of voice spoke volumes as to how much that idea delighted him. He widened his stance and gripped deeper into Loki's ass. Thor hoisted him up effortlessly and let the man's own weight damn him as he slid down onto the cock.

Brunhilde kept herself quiet as she watched. Thus far, Loki had been a bulwark between the two of them. She liked him there, keeping the brawn but kind-hearted Thor at a safe distance. The sex was good but…there were some intimacies she wasn't ready for. Things that Thor made her feel which she wasn't entirely ready for. She liked Loki, but not that much. And she strongly suspected Thor and Loki liked her, but nowhere near as much as they liked one another. Better for them to just remain fuck buddies. Still, no reason to waste a perfectly good peep show like this one. She undid her trousers, sliding her hand down between her thighs. She watched from her position right outside the door as warm water cascaded down the blonds back. She watched as Loki was driven up into the wall, his bleating sounds revealing the nature hidden beneath his composure. 

Loki began to pant, and one could tell by the way he was squirming that he was trying to rub himself off on Thor's belly without losing his grip. Thrust after thrust threw him off balance and he was struggling to hold on! A howl broke through his defenses and the younger prince's mouth opened wide, his expression nearly dumbfounded. “T-thor! Thor please!”

“I think not. You are in no mood for gentleness, dear Loki. And I am in no mood to offer it.” Thor used his strength and lifted his brother off the wall. He carried Loki down to the floor, letting the water now splash against his back as he pushed his rigid prick back inside. “Tell me Loki, are you still sensitive to heat?”

Brunhilde's ears quirked as she heard this, but her fingers did not stop their motions against her folds. She knew the 'secret' that was no longer a secret. The adopted prince was jotunn. Honestly after all the species she'd seen, it did not come as any surprise to her. Surely it could not be so unusual. She watched with keen curiosity as Thor reached around to turn up the temperature, steam filling the room in seconds. 

Loki shrieked out as hot water splashed across his back. He arched up and his skin began to radiate a magnificent blue sheen, spreading out over him like ripples on a pond. He shook his head, body shaking as he shoved himself backwards onto Thor's cock with increasing desperation. “Please! Brother! Brother please!”

“Too hot?” Thor asked through a grunt, reaching up to turn it down.

“N-no! No! But…but hurry! Hurry please!” he gasped as a hand took hold of him by the back of the neck and shoved him down on the ground. His red eyes fluttered, enraptured with this heavenly sensation. Again the elder brother pushed into him up to the balls. Loki took every inch of it with clear enthusiasm, mouth agape and body rolling. 

“Beautiful. My pretty Loki.”

Brunhilde covered her mouth, her fingers wet as she slicked herself up. She could have walked right in, asked to join them. But this was much more fun at the moment. It's like they were performing for her. Her own private show she could indulge in whenever she wanted. She admired the way Thor slowed his thrusts, letting himself draw his cock free before slamming back in. It was well paced, and he had to be driving Loki mad with it.

“Thor! Thor! Fuck! Me! Thor!” Loki cried out for it, arched like a cat in heat. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled. “Does it feel good to be deep in me once again? Have you missed this?”

“I always miss it. Especially in those moments when you leave me alone, without your company or affection. Why do you keep finding ways to leave me, Loki?” Thor moved so his body would cover Loki's entirely, mounting him, shoving him down onto the ground as the blue limbs stuck out from underneath. “I love you, brother.”

Loki's shrill noise bordered on painful, yet he did nothing to protest. He seemed so focused on what was happening that he did not even attempt to grasp at his swollen, eager blue prick. He babbled incoherently, now at that wonderful point where the aching and stimulation was overpowering all other focus. 

Brunhilde let out her own quiet gasp, her cheeks warm as her own touches gave her what she needed. She pushed down on her clit, giving everything just enough pressure for it to feel good. She tried to widen her legs a bit and get a better angle. It was such a delicious feeling! She wanted to let herself indulge in it for as long as she could. Even the noises from those two going at it was enough to let her mind run wild. All the things she'd do if she had the time and cooperation. 

Loki had looked so pretty as a woman, and so clearly designed to seduce! Brunhilde imagined the two of them playing on the bed as Thor was bound to the headboard, unable to participate while they wrapped themselves in sex. She wondered how long the god of thunder would last if he was allowed to get hard and then denied anything but the vision of them both? Would he grin that stupid, sweet grin of his and be content? Would he squirm and try to get himself off with his thighs? Perhaps he'd plead with them just a little and promise to be good if he could share. All possibilities were something to look forward to!

Another hungry noise broke through her concentration and Brunhilde snuck another peek. Loki was now riding Thor, bucking back into the prick as his king used his hair like reins. It was so fun to watch the thick, long dick vanish into his ass. Brunhilde thrilled at the sight of his tight blue hole stretching to accommodate it. It was a credit to Thor's endurance that he could stay hard while fucking what was sure to be a chilly entry! Perhaps he liked it that way. Or perhaps he simply had the water hot enough to help. 

“Thor! I am…ouh! Oh I'm going to cum!”

“Then cum.” He growled and kissed along Loki's shoulder. “Come on now. Spill for me. I'd love to see it. I'm sure you'd find it much more relieving than trying to outlast me.” He teased and reached forward, grasping the base of Loki's blue prick.

“Not fair! Ouh you…you devil!” Loki gasped, the smile on his face calling him a liar. He looked down at the strong fist pumping him steadily. He let loose a wild, maddening giggle, drunk off his own pleasure. Loki bit his lip as a fat dribble of precum escaped his cock head and leaned back into Thor. 

Brunhilde could tell the exact moment he'd cum, even if she hadn't been looking. Loki became a trembling mess, eyes glazed over and unfocused, mouth agape as he shook in the grips of it. She'd come to adore the way his thighs jiggled and his body jutted out as if presenting himself to anyone watching. She wondered if his breasts would jiggle with such enticement. If he would be just as keen to display everything. But then, this was Loki. If he wasn't showing off in the middle of sex it was because he was unconscious and unable to move. 

OH! Now that presented a whole new realm of fantasy. Loki, unconscious and vulnerable, naked for she and Thor to play with at their discretion. As much fun as he was, Brunhilde always got the impression that Loki was a performer at heart. An attention junkie to the bitter end. Not that he wouldn't enjoy anything thrown at him. More that if he were conscious, he'd feel it was his responsibility to put on a show for everyone. How sublime would it be for him to be unable to do anything but react naturally? She could imagine it clearly, and the very idea made her laugh softly. Perhaps she could talk him into it. The idea made everything in her feel flush with pleasure, and she knew she wasn't too far off herself. She flicked her clit and sighed happily as she could hear Thor picking up the pace once more. Nothing was quite so sweet a sound as the wet slap slap slap of the kings prick opening Loki's body. 

“Oh! Fuck! Thor! Huhgh!” 

Do it. Brunhilde caught herself thinking in the most wicked of ways. Was it so terrible that she felt herself become close to orgasm whenever they called one another-

“Brother.”

The Valkyrie bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud! There was so much love in that word, so much passion being spilled out in that one single word. They had not one drop of family blood between them, and yet this was how they chose to share their affection. She understood. The Valkyrie had often called one another sister and there was no shortage of relationships between them. She peeked around the corner and groaned under her breath! Loki's expression was so beautifully fucked out! Eyes bleary and mouth wide, tongue gliding over his lips and hair clinging to his face, he was the picture of debauchery. She would keep that image in her mind for ages to come.

Thor's muscles flexed, his body pushed forward. He did not care that his brother was jotun, he did not feel fear at the sight of those devilish red eyes and frozen blue flesh. He seemed to treasure it all the more. He'd positioned them in the hot shower just for the sake of letting Loki be Loki without reservation. 

It was almost romantic. 

Brunhilde could feel her bottom lip tremble as she came, hips jerking forward when she finally felt her release. She rolled her eyes back and grunted, sliding down to the floor. She could hear Loki's helpless little whimpers as he was fucked till he'd be unable to sleep on his back, much less sit for a day or so. Brunhilde peeked around the corner again and smiled. Maybe once, just for fun, she wouldn't mind trying out that cock. Thor certainly had nothing to be ashamed of!

She missed that. As she listened to them, gasping and wrapped up in one another, she realized how badly she missed someone being wrapped up in her. 

Fuck. This was turning morose in a way she was uncomfortable with. She came here to have a nice time and get off. Not think about people she couldn't see again. 

Brunhilde struggled to get to her feet quietly and do up the front of her trousers. She'd just managed to get the tie done when the red klaxons went off, blaring through the ship. “Shit.” She rushed to the door, Thor and Loki turning the corner of the bathroom naked and grabbing for their clothes. 

“What happened?”

“I don't know yet. Let cha know when I do!” She yelled and ran to the bridge, boots clanging on the metal. Heimdall was already there, golden eyes staring off into space. “What is it? What's coming?” 

“I can not see past their defenses, but something is coming.” He offered cryptically. “I can feel them near.” He pointed to the ships sensors and their detection of something that could not be seen visually. “There is a discharge of ion coming from this area. It's been following us for a little while now. I'm not sure why they do not just attack.”

“Because they don't want to attack. They want to know where we are going.” Brunhilde raised the sensors. 

“We should raise the shields…”

“No. No if we do that they'll know we know they are there. They could have attacked but they haven't yet.” She started as Thor and Loki burst into the room, both looking disheveled. 

“Where were you…” Heimdall paused mid-thought and held up his hand to stop their fumbled explanation. “Never mind I already know.”

“Ever wish you couldn't see some things?” Loki popped back snidely.

“Only since you came back.”

“What are we looking at?” Thor leaned over next to Brunhilde, looking at the sensor readings. 

“Ship following us at a leisurely pace. They're locked onto our coordinates but they haven't attacked us yet.” She raised the readings and typed a few sigils into the computer. “If we do anything foolish they'll know we know and might come after us anyhow.”

“What's the plan then?” 

“Depends on what you want me to do, AllFather.” She stood up and smiled at him. All friendships aside, in this moment he had to be her King, and she needed to be his right hand. 

“Well the most likely explanation is the Grandmaster.” Loki said smoothly. “He ah…he doesn't like to lose…what he considers to be his.” 

Thor flexed so hard the leather creaked. His one good eye shone as if he was very tempted to press a button and blow the ship out of the cosmos. He sucked his emotional turmoil down deep and cracked his neck. “We need to be sure before we make any foolish decisions. Who else could it be?” He might be blind in one eye but he didn't miss the look between his brother and Brunhilde. “Someone the two of you know perhaps?”

“Uhhhh.”

“Ummmmm.”

“They brokered a trade while on Bra Boros with a member of the Tivan Conglomerate.” Heimdall finished for them, arms crossed over his chest. The three looked at him in marvel and annoyance and the guardian of Asgard shrugged. “I didn't think it worth mentioning until now.”

“Wait trade, what kind of trade? We have nothing worth trading. And I'm sorry Loki but…even your talents couldn't have gotten us a full cargo.” Thor turned to Loki, awaiting an explanation. “Loki what did you do?”

For once the man looked speechless. He sucked back his lips and fumbled, tripping over air as he tried to find some means of explaining himself. “I did…what I thought was necessary.” 

“And that would be?”

It was killing her. She might not know everything about their history but she knew enough. The look on Thor's face, begging for it not to be another in a long series of betrayals. Loki trying to find a way of not letting this be just another disappointment. Brunhilde grit her teeth and made an angry sound. “We made the choice.” She said firmly, letting Thor turn his anger around to her. “Among the items Loki has been collecting there was a shard from the Bifrost. We talked about it and decided it would be better to have it off the ship where it wouldn't do anyone any harm.”

“And you two made this decision without even bothering to consult me?”

“We thought it would be better if it was dealt with as quietly as possible.” Loki stepped in, his voice soft and placating. “It's in safe hands…”

“Who's hands? Who's hands could possibly be safe with something like this?” His voice was deepening, his jaw clenched.

“The Tivan Conglomerate is a part of The Collectors people. I…know him through certain channels. Never met the man personally but I know his type. He likes to have things and he's very very good at keeping track of them. He wouldn't ever use the Bifrost. It would risk destroying it.” Loki assured him. “At any rate I don't believe it's him. The man is obscenely wealthy and has unlimited connections throughout every known galaxy. What we got in exchange for the shard was a drop in the ocean for someone like him. He would have no reason to come after us for anything.”

“Who then?” Thor demanded.

“I…I don't know.”

“The fact is we have too many enemies and not enough answers. We've got to do better than that before we get ourselves into something that frankly we aren't prepared for.” Brunhilde interrupted, trying to get Thor's furious glare off of his brother. “We need to get answers before we make choices we can't take back.”

“We will be having a discussion later. The three of us.” Thor said in a dark tone and eyed Heimdall. “You too. At the very least you might have brought this up before now.”

“I did not bring it up because I felt it to be a wise choice.” He said, offering no excuses and asking for no pardon. He didn't need to after all. He had been a staple of Asgard's world before Thor had been born. He did not need anyone's permission to act as he saw fit. 

“We need to find out who's on board that ship without them knowing we've seen them.” Brunhilde put her foot down before they could get into another argument. 

“We can manage it. I have more than enough magic to create a cloaking spell to conceal us. And I'm certain there is a private ship in the launch bay. We could use it's cloaking device to conceal us from radar.” Loki pointed to the area that seemed distorted from the rest of space. “We can find a port when they jettison their waste, go in through the garbage chute and work our way inside.”

Thor was clearly irked by the new information he'd discovered, but he was pulling it together beautifully in front of the gathered group. “Brunhilde I want you to have the troops you have been arming ready as soon as possible. We may not have any fighting ships but if they've followed us for this long they clearly don't want us dead without a conversation. Loki and I will board the ship. Once we get in we can decide whether this person is a threat or not. Perhaps, if they are amiable, we can offer a trade.”

This time it was the three who traded looks, and all of them thinking the same thing. 

“What?”

“...you are the AllFather. Son of Odin and Frigga, king of Asgard. You are the last son of a sovereign dynasty. No offense.” Heimdall said to Loki.

“Been true all my life. Bit late to be offended now.” He said glibly. 

“My point being, we can not risk losing you. If you go on board that ship and these people are not friends, you put not only yourself but the whole of Asgard at risk.” 

“What Asgard?” Thor snapped in frustration. “I did not save these people to sit back in a chair and do nothing while decisions are made behind my back and without my input.” 

“He's right.” Loki said. “You are for better or worse the king here. If they kidnap you we would have to give anything they wished to get you back. If they tortured you or killed you we would have to mount an assault against them. An assault we would not win in our current state.” 

“You have to stay on board the ship, AllFather.” Brunhilde told him firmly. “Did you never wonder why your father never left Asgard unless in the most dire need? A king is only really a king in his own land. And right now, this ship, these people are your land. This is why people like Loki exist.”

“What are you talking about? Sending him over there alone?”

“That's the best plan.” Loki gestured. “You are a king. Heimdall is a guardian. Brunhilde is a general. I…I am a spy. If they catch me you can disavow any knowledge of what I was up to and depend on me to get myself off the ship somehow. My reputation will likely precede me so even if they know I'm your brother that doesn't mean I'm working in your favor.” Loki played with his fingers. “Believe it or not I'm your best bet for finding out what's going on without getting caught.”

Thor shook his head. “You go behind my back. You do something that could put us all in danger yet again and now I'm supposed to just trust you?”

Loki gave a ginger smile, a veneer of his composure returning as he fumbled for purchase in Thor's heart. He spread his arms open as if giving up. “Well…isn't that what I do best?”


	8. Chapter 8

All transportation ships carry life pods capable of sustaining ten to fifteen passengers in case of emergency. In the case of the Grandmaster's transport ship, there was one specific pod equipped with a stealth device that would allow it to avoid detection even by larger, better outfitted ships. 

That was the one Loki took.

He wished he could say he was angry with his brother for the commotion over the Bi-Frost. In truth he was more miffed than anything else. Just once it might have been nice for Thor to listen to him! But then, Loki had come to understand another aspect to Thor's personality. It was not that Thor was angry with what they had done so much as the fact that they had done it behind his back. As All-Father, that could be considered treason. Not that Thor would ever accuse them of such. 

That didn't help.

It had occurred to Loki, that for whatever it might be worth, he was trying to do what he felt to be the best option. The shard was an unbelievably dangerous piece of energy! He couldn't possibly hope to contain it even if he tried. Anything they couldn't control was a hazard. Better to be rid of it than to run such a risk. 

Surely if he was given the time to think on it, he would see things Loki's way. 

The com link crackled and he heard Thor's voice over the radio. :We've got eyes on you. Go dark once you get within sight of the ship:

Loki pressed the button. “Understood.”

There was a long silence, then another crackle. :Be careful:

A little smile traveled across his face and his stomach settled. “I shall endeavor to be so. Do be sure to have a hero's welcome waiting for me when I return.” Loki could hear Thor's voice cackle in laughter before the silence overtook the ship, and his heart lightened. It was good to hear him laugh like that. 

It would be ill informed to think of Loki as lacking introspection. If one were to ask him (not that they ever would), and if they were to be in close confidence (which would be highly unlikely), Loki might be drunk and willing to disclose just how much regret he was hanging onto from the last several years of his life. He was prone to impulsive choices, often much less planned out than people supposed. 

The little game he'd played at Thor's coronation had not been intended to spiral out of control. It had been a joke that had resulted in something so utterly unpredictable that Loki had been forced to cover his tracks. Admittedly, he'd overdone it a bit. But frankly, Odin could have had better timing. 

He regretted the incident on Midgard immensely! Thor had never asked and he had never offered an explanation as to his time spent with Thanos. But to be entirely fair he had not been himself after his fall. All it had taken was a push and he'd been bent to do someone else's bidding. No more than a puppet on Thanos' strings. He'd hated it, but once everything had fallen to pieces, he'd been too proud to let go and tell them what was coming. 

He had been so wrapped up in his own arrogance and so convinced that he had burned his bridges that he had let something terrible happen. Something that he felt he should have been capable of preventing had he the wit to act when it became clear action was needed. 

The death of Frigga weighed on him like the world upon the shoulders of Atlas. 

It had been petty revenge when he mind boggled Odin and sent him to a retirement home. It had been a nice retirement home, in all fairness! First rate until it had been demolished. He had figured that it would be safer to hide as Odin on Asgard than to run and fend for himself. And if anyone had bothered to pay attention, Loki felt he had been a very good king! Perhaps a bit hedonistic at times but he preferred to think of it as taking a well deserved break! 

...he regretted literally everything involving Sakaar. Especially the Grandmaster. Specifically the Grandmaster. In fact, if he could point out one singular thing he regretted from Sakaar, it would be his intimacy with the Grandmaster. While on Midgard he had learned the term sugar daddy, and it was all too correct on many levels. Not only had their time together been distasteful, but it had taken much of his effort and focus just to stay on his good side. The only benefit was how it had worked to their benefit later on.

And how possessive it had made Thor.

Loki heard the dull metallic reverberation echo through the hull. He was closing in on the ship. He pulled his focus back to where it belonged and set his sights on the export tube. A ship this size was bound to have a garbage chute, and it was certain to open up occasionally. As of yet, this vessel had not fired upon their tiny vessel. They did not even know that they'd been spotted. Loki just had to follow up under its general area until he saw garbage float off into space and then lock on. 

He watched through the glass as the stars passed by, only marginally distorted by the cloaking shield. For whatever it was worth, he did not believe this to be Thanos. The titan had never felt the need to hide before, and frankly he had more of a flair for dramatics than even Loki. Why would he bother to hide now when he could have just taken what he wanted?

Even now Loki considered the Tesseract hidden away among dozens of other magical items. Where better to keep it than amid a sundry of such objects? 

Loki coasted under the mass until he saw a port open up, the hinges swinging around to allow trash to come sputtering out the bottom. “There we are.” He pushed the ship into position, locking on the coordinates until he could trust the autopilot to do the rest of the work. He let it move slowly up against the hole once the trash had been dispersed and headed up to the exit hatch. He had only a short while to get on board. Sooner or later someone would notice the trash hatch was still open and check to see what was wrong. He'd have to cut the ship loose once he was on board. 

He unlocked the hatch and pushed the breathing apparatus on. He was counting on an environmental field to be locked down on the ship, but there was no promise there. He took several deep breaths and pushed the top open.

The coldness seeped into him, even through his natural protection. Loki pushed himself up and into the long metal tunnel leading into the bowels of the ship. There was a set of handles along the side and he used those to guide himself up. No gravity harbored his movements, and he floated up easily into the first port. Loki rubbed the thick sludge off the metal with his arm and looked down the line until he saw a language he recognized. Level H. Engines. Not what he wanted. He continued to work his way up through the chute, reading off the entry hatches until he arrived at a better point. Entry D. Cargo Hold. Better. More likely to have a controlled environment at the very least. He turned the wheel and the entryway opened up, letting him slip inside before he could close it again. He located the air system and watched it turn from red, to yellow and then green, indicating that the seal was complete. 

Loki turned off his breather and moved towards the second hatch. Any decent ship had multiple access ports so that the crew could perform a spacewalk to any site in need of repair. Loki got himself into the cargo hold and took a look around. There were piles of boxes haphazardly slung around, most of which came labeled in a variety of different languages. He took a closer look at one, prying the lid off out of sheer curiosity. 

Zantherian crystals? Those things were illegal on thirty star systems and a known narcotic! Loki covered the lid again and for once in his life resisted the temptation to take something like a raccoon hoarding shiny objects. Further down in the hold he found cages, some seeming to be more for animals while others were more aimed at humanoid occupants. But it wasn't until he found the doors that Loki rolled his eyes; on the double doors was a large flame decoration.

Just our damned luck. Ravagers. He'd gotten to know some of the hundred or so Ravager factions on Sakaar. Like many who traded in discarded objects, the Ravagers had a function not unlike Brunhilde's had been. They'd often brought the Grandmaster treasures and champions to fight in his gladiatorial ring. They weren't exactly favored, not unless they'd brought something particularly interesting around. But while Loki had been there he'd only seen them in passing and marked them only due to their ability to get on or off planet without too much difficulty. He'd been on the look out for allies or potential cronies at the time and dismissed them as being too independent and greedy minded to be of use to him.

Right now, Loki wasn't entirely sure if this was going to work to their benefit or not. These Ravagers could very well have been paid off by the Grandmaster to come and fetch them for their betrayal. They could also have been sent by the Collector to discern if they held anything else of value besides the Bifrost. Or they might have just wandered across the refugee ship and decided to follow it for kicks, waiting to learn more about their load before attacking and wasting resources. None of these were particularly more favorable than the last! 

If they'd been sent, then they were paid. Loki doubted they had enough on board the ship to ensure they could offer better compensation without impoverishing themselves in the process. If they were there just for the cargo, he had little doubt that between himself, Thor, Heimdall and Brunhilde they didn't stand a chance. Not to mention Hulk. But that would mean going into a fight that might be better avoided, there were children on board the ship and Loki didn't want to put them at risk if he could avoid it.

He drew from the well of magic sitting in his little hoard and let himself become unseeable. It wasn't quite the same thing as invisible. More like if no one was looking for him than he wouldn't be found. He didn't dare utilize his magic for more. Not yet. He walked up and opened the door panel, looking out into the halls before traveling down the walkway. 

His goals were simple. He needed to get to the upper decks and find out what was going on if he could. From there, Loki felt sure he'd think of something. There was always something interesting on a Ravager ship. Bombs, unique weaponry, drug paraphernalia, destructive animal life. Anything he could do to stick a fork down their craw so the ship could make it's escape.

Loki had not quite worked out how he was going to get the hell off this ship, but he'd burn that bridge when he came to it. 

He could hear voices coming in his direction and ducked into a culvert, listening to them talk about their day in general. They were low level footmen, just there to add bodies to the Ravager group. That was how they got away with so much. If all else failed, a few hundred bodies made for a sufficient raiding force on any small or unprepared ship. They usually stayed away from raids on planets. Planets usually had some kind of trained fighting force ready to take on the rag tag Ravagers. 

Loki watched them walk, totally at ease. They had their weapons slung to their side, totally unprepared for an attack. Apparently they were confident that they had not been spotted yet. Loki toyed with the knife at his side, but halted. No need for blood yet. He had an idea forming, but if he killed them, they'd be found sooner or later…unless.

 

~~

Dragging bodies was hard work. People always underestimated how much effort went into pulling dead weight behind you. Loki drug them both through the cargo hold and out to the trash chute. Moments later they were sent floating out into space, and Loki took a deep breath. He got himself back to where he'd been and began to craft an illusion. Magic was not an infinite resource. You had to use it sparingly, like you might any resource you couldn't reproduce without some effort. Loki pulled the etheric power into himself, and focused on the face of one of the men he'd dumped into space. 

It was illusionary only. True shapeshifting took hours he didn't have. If anyone touched him it would likely fade, but thankfully Ravagers were not a touchy feely bunch. He had kept one of the outfits just for the sake of not expending added effort in trying to create them. Once completed, Loki righted himself and headed up to the next levels of the ship. He needed more information and to figure out what the best opportunity to rid themselves of this pain in the ass. 

He didn't know much, but like with most ships, everything had a label and directions. He worked his way up to the command bridge, sticking to grunts and nods by means of communication. Ravagers didn't seem to notice, just returning the acknowledgment. As he moved up through the decks, Loki took notice that no one tried to impede his path. Perhaps he was someone of rank? Or whatever stood for rank among this rabble.

“Dockard!” 

The tone of voice caught his attention. Clearly that was him! He turned and tried not to recoil at the disturbingly cratered face in front of him. “What?” he yelled back sharply. If this man was above him somehow, he'd be in deep. 

“Captain has been looking for you! Get up to the helm now!”

Loki nodded, going in the direction he'd seen marked, double timing it now to look like he was following orders. The crew gathered there began to look more familiar, and it struck Loki that he did in fact know them vaguely. They were the same group that usually showed up on Sakaar, led by Captain Augria. He did not know her species, but it was enough to know she held the same general beliefs as most of the factions. Anything that could be taken, deserved to be taken. If you were strong enough to defend what you took, then it was yours by right. Fight hard, drink harder, and die with the colors over your grave. 

Loki saw her staring at a schematic of the Ark. 

“We are still unnoticed as of yet, but it can't hold forever. Most of us think it would be a wise idea to take them on soon before they decided to jump and we lose them.” One of the assembled group added, shrugging his chest plate up over his gut. 

“Any word yet on what the Grandmaster wants?” Another inquired. 

“Nothing. We're having difficulty getting a decent transmission through with all the interference out here.”

“Why bother.” Augria snarled, the sharp points of her teeth showing over her lip. “He wants his bitch boy back. The scrawny little favorite he was fucking around with for a few weeks.” 

“Why bother? He could have anyone on Sakaar...”

“Ah but that's the point then isn't it? Who wants to screw with the same old bed mates all the time?” She spat into a cup, the dried residue sticking to the rim. “Sometimes it's more fun when you gotta fight for it.” She cracked her neck and stood up, focusing in on the holds where Loki knew they had set up quarters for everyone. “Any read on how many?”

“A few hundred. Mostly families. Refugees from the recently destroyed Asgardian homeworld.” A big fellow with a rock like jagged appearance commented. “Likely not armed.”

“Well that just ruins the fun don't it?” She snorted. “What about the big guy? The one who got away with the Grandmasters champion?”

“Not certain, but I'm willing to bet he's on there along with the Hulk.”

Augria looked up at them. “And that boys, is why we're waiting. Big Green alone is worth a hundred warriors. Add onto it that thunder slinging blond and we've got a real problem.” She adjusted her belt and groaned. “Wouldn't mind getting a few hours alone with blondie.” She winked at the crew and they shared a laugh. “Ride the lightning am I right boys!” 

Loki had to keep from rolling his eyes outright. He smiled and nodded as if he agreed perfectly. 

“So what's the plan? Sooner or later they'll either jump or land somewhere.”

“For right now we stay where we are. Keep at the ready in case of an emergency.” Augria rubbed the stubble on her chin, playing with the beads there before she pointed at the little dots moving around. “We gotta stay careful. If there are families then there are little ones.”

“Won't harm a hair on their heads. Don't wanna end up like Yondu.”

Yondu? The name didn't ring a bell. Perhaps one of the captains who'd disobeyed a rule? He'd keep it in mind. Who knew what would be useful in the end. Loki edged his way to the captain, trying to get a sense for what might work. 

“As for the Grandmasters little twink, remember he's to be taken alive. I'm sure he'd like to discipline the fellow himself. If we can get the Hulk to come back we'll do it, but do not engage. I've seen that bastard in the ring. You won't stand a chance.” She sat back into her ripped up leather chair, tapping the arm rest as she considered a plan. “Rumor has it Brunhilde is on board as well. She was spied when they made it to the last port. That's gonna be a tough egg to crack.”

“What about the blond?”

Augria shifted in her seat, her black eyes leering as if she could see him. “If we can take him alive… I'll be sure he gets prime accommodations. Wouldn't want him left all alone down in that chilly cargo hold now would we?” 

Loki couldn't help a soft groan. Then it hit him. Oh. Oh that was just CRUEL! He bit his bottom lip and tried not to laugh. Oh Thor would never EVER forgive him. But it was so tempting! And of course, Thor being the gentleman that he was, he wouldn't do anything the lady didn't directly request of him. He waited patiently, taking in the details and considering his best passage back to the Ark. For such a dark and dangerous day, things were starting to take on a more positive light.

~~~

“...no...”

Brunhilde, bless her heart, had the same look of wry amusement as Loki while she listened to the plan he'd laid out. She paced back and forth through the room, not even bothering to hide her smile. “I think it's sweet. Tough as nails old Ravager hag has a thing for pretty boys.”

“I am not...” Thor groaned with frustration. “I'm not going to go over to that ship and whore myself!”

“Why not? You'd be surprised how often it works.” Loki couldn't resist teasing him over this. When would he ever get the opportunity for Thor to be the one on the receiving end? 

“That's not comical.” Thor crossed his arms. “Look… if this were a year or two ago I'd be fine with it but now?” Thor shook his head. “Now I'm a… a king! I can't just roll off and go banging around with a space pirate!”

“Oh so now that you're the All-Father you're suddenly too good to use your body for your people's safety?” Brunhilde pushed, glad to be of service. “I knew Augria a bit. She's about as soft as sandpaper. But she can drink you under the table in a heartbeat. You might even like her.”

“This isn't about liking anyone! I'm not...”

“Look.” Loki proposed. “I did my job. I got onboard the ship, I got the info. They're after me but they'll likely raid the ship and leave this place a floating derelict without a can of rations to it. On top of that they're gonna try to get ahold of the Hulk and that won't help anyone if they rile Banner up.”

“The simple fact is we can't outfight them. Not without putting everyone at risk when we needn't. Thor a few hours of your time could spare the lives of your people! Haven't they suffered enough?” It was hard to tell if Brunhilde was being earnest or if she was now in on the delightful joke. 

“Sometimes even the noble must do ignoble things in the name of duty.” Loki persuaded, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

“How can you be fine with this?” Thor grumbled, but it was clear his irritation was giving way. In truth, they were all tired of fighting at every turn. If this could be solved in any way that would avoid bloodshed, it was likely going to be worth it.   
“I'm a pragmatist.” Loki said with a nonchalant wave of the hand. 

“No I mean...” He looked guilty! As if he were betraying Loki and Brunhilde by even considering this as a possibility. “I know we did not discuss this. We haven't exactly been plain but… I had thought. This… ” he gestured to the three of them. “...was exclusive.” 

Everyone in the room went quiet for a moment, struck with the sudden confrontation. They looked at one another, as if they'd been avoiding this conversation for some time. 

“Whatever this is doesn't matter right now.” Brunhilde said, breaking the silence. “We'll have plenty of time to make things massively awkward when everything is settled and we're on about our merry way. We don't have the luxury of selfish decision making. If Augria is open to a trade, and that happens to include a night with you, I'd say we're making a deal.”

Thor did not look pleased. “Do you think she'll take the deal, especially if she's contracted to the Grandmaster?”

“Ravagers are selfish. Their ultimate goal is profit but they're not above personal gain if the motivation is good enough. If we make first contact and offer her a bargain that's likely to be easier to take than fighting us head on and risking their crew, she'll probably go for it.” Brunhilde assured him. 

“So we show en force. Armor up and...”

“No.” Loki shut that thought down. “Nono. If we look like we're preparing for a fight she'll take it as such and refuse to back down, if for nothing else than to save face before her crew. But if we seem eager to bargain, and you seem particularly eager to meet with her, she might be flattered into agreeing to a meet up. You do as you do, flirt and smile. Bring her a few bottles of wine, and hopefully we're on our way within a few hours time.”

“This reeks of poor taste.” Thor crossed his arms, knowing full well they were right and hating it all the more for that simple fact. 

“You're fucking your brother and you think you've got a pedestal to stand on?” The Valkyrie woman looked down her nose at him, waiting for either an alternative or a better explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

Her mother had used stories of the jotunn to frighten her, as every mother did. But in the end, little Brunhilde had not been afraid. She had snuck off into the woods and picked up sticks, pretending she could wield a sword against the fearsome monstrosities. 

One day, three boys had come and pulled her pigtails and shoved her in the dirt. She had beaten them back and sent them home with bloody eyes. Far from being upset, her mother had praised her for her bravery. That had been the first night she had heard of the Valkyries and their winged horses riding into battle at the bid of the All-Father. Struck with the image, little Brunhilde had spent her formative years playing out the fantasy again and again. 

But there were no Valkyries when the storm broke over her village.

Terrible winds whipped at her face. The inclimate weather had pulled a blanket of hampering snow down on their village and followed it up with a knife like barrage of hail. Thatched roofs caved in, wood splintered and homes were destroyed in mere moments. But it was not the storm that sent the people running into the caves for protection. 

It was the knowledge of what the ice would bring next. 

The child coddled close to her mother's fur lined cloak, stowed away as if it could protect her from the massive shadows that drew across the white land. She stared up at the figures, towering and blue down to their cold hearts. The red eyes haunted her, the terrible jagged expressions on their faces were haggard and worn. The people cowered in the caverns, trusting the old holds to keep them safe. These were fishers and farmers. They could handle a wild boar or wolf, but not the frost giants. 

The invaders began to tear through the winter supplies first. Everyone hoped they would just take what they wanted and go as jotunn raiding parties often did. But as they dumped out food barrels and drank the mead, it became clear that they were not here for supplies. 

Brunhilde saw her mother pull a fishing spear to her side. She took her skinning knife out and handed it to her daughter, pressing it close to her. “If they come for you, if they try, you must defend yourself.” She whispered in a hushed voice. 

“Mama. I don't understand.” The little girl whispered. 

“Jotunn come for three things. Food, wine...and women.” She shook her head, her brown eyes full of valor and fear. “You are not yet a woman. But I can not say that will save you in the minds of these brutes. You MUST be willing to defend yourself.” She kissed her child's brow and pushed her to the back with the other children. The adults were going to the mouth of the cave to defend their children with their lives if it came to it. For now the plan was to be silent and hope they would get fed up with looking. 

The hours dragged by. Farms were destroyed. Animals were slaughtered. They watched as all their work went to waste, trod under the frost giant footsteps. But crops could be resewn. Animals could be replaced. Lives could not. 

As the hours passed, the jotunn began to widen their search. Brunhilde was charged with keeping the little ones quiet as the roots shook and the dirt fell on them when the jotunn walked overhead. She whispered to them to be quiet, to stay close to her as she brandished the knife to prove to herself she could protect them. 

Dusk turned to night. Night turned to dawn. As the sun rose, there was no sign of the invading forces save the quickly melting snow patches and the ransacked village. The adults debated whether or not to go out and see what, if anything, could be salvaged. If they were quick, they could gather whatever they could and trek to the nearest city to beg sanctuary from a jarl. The jarls were never besieged by jotunns, especially not behind their fortresses with their armies at hand. Besides that, the jarls were pledged to protect those under their care. At the very least that would give them room and board until they could figure out how to rebuild. 

Brunhilde watched as one of the adults snuck forth to scout out the place and be sure they were safe. He vanished over the rocky crag and everyone waited with baited breath to see if all was well. 

She did not know how much time had passed, but she knew the sound of running as it came. 

“Get the children back!” 

“Guard yourselves!” 

The fool had led the frost giants right to their hiding spot! A hand clutched into the maw of the cave and was struck with dozens of sharp farming implements. This did little good, as more hands then came, digging rocks out of the way and reaching for whatever they could find. Brunhilde screamed as she saw the millers son, Barabus, lifted into the daylight before being torn apart easily and dropped in a bloody heap on the ground. 

“Get the women! We may have something for all this trouble!” Came a gruesome laugh. They began to grab whoever they could, dragging them from the cave and lifting them up for inspection. Whether or not the women considered themselves lucky to be spared was debatable, but the men did not receive the same care. 

The children coward as several large, red eyes glared in at them. “Hey! There's brats in here! What do we do with them?”

“Pull them out! See if any of em's worth anything!”

Brunhilde felt fear clutch her heart, her hands shaking as she brandished the dagger and shook her head. She had to be bold! She had to be brave! Like the Valkyries! Like the Valkyries would be! 

“YEEEOWCH!” 

The child opened her eyes and looked down at the dark blue blood covering her blade and her trembling hands! She...she had cut him! She had cut the bastard! 

“What’s this?”

“The little blighter cut me! Look! The little brat cut me right through!”

“Are you incompetent? Defeated by a mere child?” Another hand pawed for her and the other screaming children, but this time Brunhilde felt less fear. She roared in what she was sure was a mighty and terrible challenge, which turned into a terrified shriek was she was grabbed and hauled out! 

“Is this the little mite that troubled you? This little thing?” The jotunn laughed as it looked down at her. “Poor Bursies, your pride will never recover!” 

“Hey! There's still more down here!” Called another.

“Get them out! If nothing else they will be interesting to squash.”

Brunhilde heard one of the little ones crying as the jotunn pulled it free, dangling the toddler by its arm. Her stomach turned as she saw the angle of it, and a rage burst through her chest like a fire blazing from a smithy! 

“AYYYYAAAAAAAAGGGGGAAA!!!” 

“By YMIR!” The jotunn screamed in pain, clutching him eye socket, dropping his tiny, knife wielding prize to the ground as blood poured. 

Brunhilde landed in the squishy and wet eye, popping it as the juices ran over her clothing. Her moment of triumph was a brief one. The other jotunn were eager to seek vengeance for their ruined commander, and she saw them crowd around her with murderous intentions. 

A piercing whinny of a stallion burst through the trees, followed by the echoing shriek of a hundred horses in battle rage. 

Brunhilde felt breath leave her body. Like a shower of golden spears raining from the clouds, clad in their battle armor, faces poised in glory and lust of battle, the Valkyries fell on the jotunn raiders. 

It was all over in a matter of minutes. Thick indigo blood covered the ground, as well as the bodies of the jotunn raiders. A few of the Valkyries were fishing the children from the caves, checking them for injuries as the healers among the warrior women tended to the survivors. A few of the men had escaped, though not without grievous injury, and liters were being made to transport them to a more capable healer. Brunhilde watched as children scampered along to their surviving family members, but as she looked through the crowd, calling out, there was no sign of her mother nor her father. 

She was not the only one who stood alone. 

A shadow fell over her, and a tall woman with white streaks in her thick black braid knelt down. She had crows feet at the corners of her stern eyes, but she smiled gently as she removed her helmet. “Little one, did you do that?” She asked, pointing to the crushed and smeared red eyeball. 

Brunhilde nodded, sniffling as she wiped the congealing blood off and tried to hide her tears, embarrassed to be weeping in front of a real Valkyrie. 

“That was very brave of you, and very lucky. Tell me, where are your parents?”

Brunhilde's little face screwed up and she began to bawl out loud. The woman's arms wrapped around her and clutched her close, hushing her as she stroked the girl's hair back.

“Oh little one. Oh my. To lose so much, so young.” She lifted the child as if she weighed nothing and looked about. “I know you have suffered a terrible hardship. The Valkyrie's will leave a contingent behind to escort you to the palace of the local jarl to plead your case. Though I know Jarl Karolff is generous to his people, feeding this many mouths can be a strain. Any girls or women who wish to leave with us and join the Valkyries in the halls of Fólkvangr. None are demanded, but those who will it are welcome.” She looked back at Brunhilde and brushed the tears gently from her cheek. “Would you like to come with us, little one?” 

Brunhilde looked at the death and pain around her. “I...they...they need someone to...to keep them safe.” She sniffled and saw the woman smile proudly at her.

“Valiant little thing. You have done more than any could have asked for. My warriors will see to it now. No one will touch them. You have my word.” 

Brunhilde bowed her head to think it over, when her eyes landed on something that took all of her attention. The sword upon the woman's hip was bigger than she was! 

“You see my Dragonfang.” The woman chuckled and set the little girl down, unsheathing the massive blade. She showed it to her, the light glistening off the perfectly balanced metals, before pointing the hilt towards her. “Go on.” She encouraged.

Brunhilde took the hilt in both hands and hefted it, but it was far heavier than she could anticipate! She grunted and strained, yet even as it came off the ground it clanged back down. She frowned in disappointment and her bottom lip trembled.   
“A valiant effort. Very valiant!” The woman promised. “If you come with us, I will teach you how to wield this blade and many others. If you come with us, the training will be hard, but you will have a family at your back to help you through the worst times. You will have mothers, and sisters, and aunts and even lovers when the time is right.” She stood up as one of her comrades brought her winged stallion to her. “I must go now. Will you come with us, little warrior?” 

Brunhilde looked around at the death and destruction. For a moment all she could see was the life she would leave behind, the people she had known who had suffered as she had. There was nothing left for her here amid the debris and chaos. She could trust the people to give her parents a proper send off, but for her, she had to find a means of surviving from here on out. And the Valkyries! They wanted her to come with them! A hand reached down to her, and her lips turned up in a tiny smile. “Yes. I will.”

~~~

Brunhilde sat at the bridge, watching the reading of the ship, hand still on her sword. Thor had been gone for six hours, and that didn't sit well in her stomach. But then, the Ravager ship hadn't made any moves on them either, which probably meant this was going favorably overall. The Ravager leader had agreed to meet with Thor and 'negotiate' their passage, which was one step further than they'd expected to get.

“What do you look so worried about?” Loki said primly, handing over an ale to help steady her nerves as he poured himself a full wine glass. “Thor could charm the undergarments off a vestal virgin. A lonely Racager wench should be no trouble at all.”

“He's been over there for a very long time.” Brunhilde noted.

“Ah well...my brother always did like to take his time. A fact I'm certain you've noticed by now.” Loki took a sip, winced, but continued drinking anyhow, which indicated that he was far more concerned than he was pretending to be over this whole fiasco. 

Brunhilde tried to get a read on him, but the man was somewhat difficult to get through. “How upset do you think he is?”

“At me or at you?”

“At both of us.” She amended. 

“On one hand, I'm honestly shocked it matters to you. On the other, he's always mad at me so it's nice to have someone else share his ire for once so...” Loki lifted the glass. “Cheers.” 

Brunhilde took a swig from her bottle and offered it to Heimdall, who declined politely. “Muddles the senses, and I need my eyes to remain clear.” 

“Can you see what's happening over there?” She asked candidly.

“I can see that the ravagers are playing card games and generally keeping themselves amused while their captain...occupies herself. If you want to know what is going on between the Captain and the All-Father...” Heimdall closed his amber eyes and shook his head. “I am intentionally not looking in that direction.”

Loki gave a dour chuckle, but kept his opinions to himself...for now. 

Brunhilde looked over her shoulder at the trickster. “You are never going to let him live this down, are you?”

“Eventually. We have both done far worse.”

Brunhilde looked over her nose at him, then back at the former gatekeeper. Heimdall winked and made a whinnying sound, which caused Loki to snap his head around so fast his hair smacked him in the face. Brunhilde chuckled under her breath and nodded at him. “Ohhh. So the rumors are true.”

Loki's lips pinched so tightly, that for a moment he had only a line where a mouth should be. He glared at Heimdall with accusation and fury in his face before regaining his composure and adjusting his clothing primly. “If you intend to demand a recounting of that sordid tale, than forget it. It's in bad taste to recount old affairs gone wrong.” 

“Don't be so fussy. I spent centuries on Sakaar in the service of the Grandmaster. If you think I didn't see a few things around that palace well let me tell you, the glass floors aren't for style. They're for easy clean up.” Brunhilde reminded him smartly. 

Now the prince gazed at her as if his pride was insulted at the very prospect someone might have done something more debauched than him. “Have you ever been to a Vanir wedding ceremony?” He asked primly, crossing his legs as he held his glass high. “Let me give you a hint. If there isn't an orgy at the reception, the whole event is considered a dull affair.”

“Ever hear of Thymescara?” Brunhilde sauntered over, hands on her belt as she challenged him. “They've got a whole civilization there of warrior women. Greek I think, or Mediterranean anyhow. The Valkyries forged an alliance with them centuries ago. Well every couple of decades there'd be this big feast and half the Valkyrie contingent would go down, and I do mean go down, to visit and uh, renew friendships.” 

“A few hundred years back, Thor and I visited Jotunheim. Well close to it anyhow. One of their port cities. Rowdy place. Sort of place you can get anything if you know where to look and who to talk to. Now, you think Hulk is a big fellow when he's gone full out? You've never seen anything until you've seen a jotunn wench. See, their chief was a lovely creature by the name of Angerboda....”

“It's like listening to youths in a pissing contest.” Heimdall muttered, mostly to himself. 

They both rounded on him. “You're the gatekeeper of Asgard. You're going to tell me a big strapping fellow like you never got into his fair share of trouble?” Brunhilde teased, eager to keep this going. It was doing a lot to help settle her nerves and keep her distracted while they waited for Thor to finish. 

Heimdall paused, but his face broke into a wide smile. “I will leave that to your imaginations. Suffice it to say, neither of you have said anything to impress me.”

Loki and Brunhilde shared an impressed look, but knew they'd get nothing out of him unless he wanted them to know. Heimdall was a good two thousand years older than they. Everyone had heard stories of his prowess in battle, and for an Asgardian, prowess in war was linked to prowess in the bedroom. It was no coincidence that a number of their euphemisms involved swords, and tactical terminology. It was anybody's guess what he'd gotten up to before taking on the honorable and dignified position as Guardian of the Bifrost. 

:Incoming Transmission from Ravager Vessel: 

The good humor in the room quickly vanished and Loki reached forward to accept the transmission. The Ravager captains face appeared, and she seemed to be in a healthy mood. 

:To the Asgardian Refugee Vessel, Ark. Your All-Father has won our good graces and negotiated your release. He will be returned to you shortly, once you have delivered the following items. Five barrels of Heimhold ale, eight cases of rations, twelve boxes of rechargers and the following repair parts...:

As she began to list them off, Brunhilde let out a sigh of relief. “That could have been so much worse,” she observed. 

“I will begin getting everything amassed. The sooner it's all taken care of the sooner we will get our King back.” He dismissed himself, leaving the rest of the message for Loki and Brunhilde. 

“He must have done well.” Loki said. “She's only demanding enough to save face in front of her crew. She could have demanded everything we had.” 

“True enough. Give his dick an extra suck for being competent.” She teased and finished off the bottle in half a second.

Loki peered at her over the table. “Why don't you do it?” It was both a sarcastic remark and an actual curious question, and the way he was gazing at her made it clear that he did want an answer. 

Brunhilde glared back at him, sucking the inside of her cheek before making a disgruntled noise in her throat. “He's got you for that.”

“Ah.” Loki leaned over the table. “So...we're really just a matter of convenience then?”

“If you're concerned about me coming between you and your brother...”

“You do. Frequently. And frankly you're good company so it's not a problem. Takes a little of the pressure off of my ass, pun intended. I was merely wondering. We've been enjoying one another's friendship for some time now. And I can't help but notice that unless it involves some manner of punishment or denial, you generally avoid having anything to do with my cock or his.” Loki's voice had that suspicious drawl to it. The kind he only got going on when he was trying to stir up some sort of trouble. 

“Out of practice.” Brunhilde shrugged, but it was clear this line of questioning was getting on her nerves. What did he want? What was he getting at? Was there something he expected? Was he trying to chase her off?

The prince licked his lips, and his form began to change. Brunhilde watched him soften and grow into...

“Wait...that's not the form you used before.” 

Loki chuckled. “No it isn't. The one I used before was meant to look more beguiling and seductive to distract others and keep them focused on my tits over the knives at my side. This one...” He sat back. This figure was more lean and natural. It looked overall like a female Loki over a manufactured illusion. “This is simply me.” 

Brunhilde looked her over and humphed “What is it you're trying to do here, eh?”

The prince smiled. “Offer. You know Thor doesn't have to be the only one who has fun. And I am more than happy to enjoy your company in this form. It makes no difference to me.” She stood up and approached Brunhilde, smiling gently. “You could show me how the Greeks do such things.”

The Valkyrie swallowed down hard and watched Loki gain on her. She was so lovely, her thick black hair falling against her shoulders, her eyes dark and mysterious. That smile. That clever, smug grin that just...

“No.” Brunhilde stood up and shook her head. “C-change back.” she insisted.

Loki did not look offended, but rather quite worried. “Did I do something…?”

“Change back!” Brunhilde ordered. “You look...you look too much like her!”

The prince's expression soured. “Oh.” He slipped back into himself easily and looked down. “Like... your ex lover?” 

Brunhilde stared at him blankly, then choked off a short laugh. “You wish!” she snorted. “No... you look too much like your sister.” 

Loki's face fell, then pulled into a disheartened sneer. “Well...I suppose that makes Thor the odd one out then, doesn't it?” They looked at one another and cackled in stupid humor, trying to ease the tension in the room. 

Brunhilde shook her head, feeling foolish to have that face push its way back into her brain. “I...I'm sorry. I apologize. I shouldn't have...”

“It hadn't occurred to me. But I do want to make sure you understand that it was never my intention to upset you. Well...not this time anyhow. I'd like to think I am a little less of a prick than that.” He brushed himself off. “But bare in mind, I can take any form you wish. If you long for a more female comfort. If you want to feel the softness of a woman's curves on your own, I have no objections. And if you are game, I am sure that Thor wouldn't complain about two women occupying his bed for a few hours.”

“After this? I'm not sure he's going to want any company for a good long while!” She teased, more to relieve her stress than anything else. “Perhaps we should go down to the docking bay to greet him. At the very least...”

“Oh I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see us after we embarrassed him so thoroughly.” Loki had a delightfully dirty grin on his face as he picked up a few bottles of ale. “Come on. He'll likely need it after the day he's just had.”

~~~

The Ravagers were as good as their word, which might come as something of a surprise given their reputation as scourges of any decent galaxy. The moment the goods were transported in an unmanned drone, Thor was delivered in the ship he'd arrived in, looking about as disheveled as one might expect of a man who'd spent six hours with a Ravager captain. 

“Welcome back, All-Father.” Heimdall said and gave him a clap on the shoulder to help steady him. 

Thor grunted and nodded, trying to appear as if he still had his legs under him to keep him walking. He eyed his surroundings and caught sight of Loki and Brunhilde, his one blue eye half glaring at the both of them. He approached quickly, keeping himself straightened up until they were close enough to hear him say, “Shower, food, and then I will require a private meeting with the both of you.” 

“Require, my king?” Brunhilde said astutely. 

“Do you have somewhere else you need to be?” Thor asked, and it was only his bedraggled state of being and the presence of the Asgardians that kept her from tripping him so he'd fall flat on his face. 

“Not at the moment no.” She offered in an amicable tone. “But it would behoove you to remember that this plan worked and we might otherwise be in an awful lot of trouble right now.”

Thor grunted, and one could tell by the set of his jaw that he was in no mood for an argument. But he wasn't a nasty tempered fellow. He heaved a sigh and nodded. “I would like to speak to both of you. And after we have spoken, I would like to relieve a great deal of stress. I would hope the both of you feel the same way. If not...well then I will require a great deal of sleep before I tend to anything else.” 

Brunhilde opened her mouth, perhaps tp protest, but she instead caught sight of Loki's expression, pleading with her to show a little bit of sympathy to the poor man. She rolled her eyes. These two fools would never accomplish anything if she wasn't there. “I have a better idea.” She offered. “We will have someone bring the food to us. In the meantime, my King...” she touched his hand very gently. “Why don't you let us help you shower?”

Thor blinked, which still looked a bit off with only one eye, then looked to Loki, who was smiling at him in a teasing manner. “I...I didn't mean to push. I don't wish to make either of you feel obligated...”

“By the gods do you ever just shut up and take luck when it comes your way?” Brunhilde grouched and shoved him forward. “Stip down, your majesty. You stink like motor oil and sweat.”

Loki snickered, helping Thor to undo the many belts and trappings of his clothing. “Relax.” he cooed, peeling the armor off and discarding it. “We missed you.” He promised as Thor grunted.

“Missed me or want to make sure I'm not furious with the both of you?” he inquired, but the rugged chin did nothing to hide his amusement. 

“If you were furious, would you be offering to fuck us?” Brunhilde asked and turned on the water. She turned back around, gazing at the muscled beauty Thor had to offer. All in all, he was a prime specimen. She walked up behind him, touching along his back and enjoying the low, deep groan he gave her. She imagined, just for a little moment, how it might feel to allow him to be inside of her, and the image was not entirely an unpleasant one. But even as she fantasized, she rejected the idea. Some things were simply better off in the realm of possibility as opposed to reality. 

But it did give her a much better idea. 

As the three of them drug themselves into the hot waters of the overhead shower, Thor pulled Loki up into a kiss, his large hands cupping the supple buttox. He moaned as Loki leaned back, exposing his throat for Thor to ambush with kisses and licks. Brunhilde began to treat the All-Father's neck in the same manner, offering him the petting attention he seemed to lavish on Loki. 

Thor laughed. “What have I done to deserve this reward, huh?” He looked back at her, curious by not at all troubled. 

“Do you have faith in me, Thor?” She asked, her brown eyes gazing into his.

He paused only a moment, derailed by the odd question. “Of course I do. Is this about the Bifrost? I don't deny the both of you had reasons. I only object to not being included in them...”

“That is a conversation for after everyone in the immediate vicinity has been thoroughly fucked out!” Loki growled, clearly not wanting to get into an argument when cock was so close. 

Brunhilde buried her face into Thor's back, snickering so hard she almost snorted water up her nose. “You are both idiots! No. No this isn't about that.” She tugged the hairs along his neck gently and watched Thor bite his lip. It spurred her on and she winked at Loki in a mischievous way. “I'm asking for a different reason.”

Thor nodded, letting her teeth scrape along his throat as he pulled Loki up against his body. “I have faith in the both of you.” he promised, and leaned back to kiss her cheek.   
“Alright then. Tell me if this is too much.” Brunhilde's fingers traced down his back, squeezing here and there, easing his tension. She rubbed the water along his hips, watching as Thor eased back into her grip without letting go of the brother he held fiercely close. Loki peered at her over his brother's shoulder and mouthed 'What are you up to?' But she only shook her head and put a finger to her lips. 'Keep him distracted.' 

Loki was never one to turn down a bit of trickery. He decided that whatever she had planned was going to be worth the effort and slid further into Thor's arms, burying his face between the pectorals and lapping at them with determination. He encircled a nipple with his tongue before giving it an embrace with his teeth, biting down firmly.

“Hnngh!” He arched up and sucked in a breath, wondering what they were prying him in to.

“Someone ought to take care of you once in a while.” Brunhilde offered, using the words to cajole him into a sense of ease. “You think we don't notice how hard you work to please us. But it's noted, and appreciated. And after such a day, maybe you've earned a little rest and relaxation.” 

Thor sighed, letting the way her fingers rolled around the back of his neck pull his brain inside out. “Maybe I do a little at that.” he muttered, his eye opening to look up at her. Something seemed to occur to him, and the King licked his lips. “Brunhilde...I'd ask for nothing you aren't willing to give. I... I understand your preference is not...”

“If you'll excuse my saying so, your majesty.” She corrected him primly, her fingers digging into the supple flesh of his ass cheeks and lifting them. She pulled back and smacked the left one just hard enough to see it ripple, and took a great deal of pleasure in watching Thor grunt and groan into it. She gave Loki another glance, warning him to get his feet under him. 

Loki's mouth formed a little 'O' and wicked glee spread over his features. 

Brunhilde took Thor by the scruff of his neck and yanked him back hard. She pressed her lips onto his and challenged him with a kiss, taking it from him as much as he allowed her to take. “You know absolutely nothing about my preferences.” 

There was a second, a split second, where everything froze in an awkward and potentially bad misunderstanding where all of it could go terribly wrong. 

But then, Thor's confused expression broke, and he gasped breathlessly, nodding as he accepted her hold on him. “Then...perhaps now is as good a time as any for you to educate me in them.” He jerked and released a little yelp as she tugged him back again, his eyes fluttering in delight. 

“Well, with your kind permission.” She released him and pointed to the bedroom. “With both of your kind permissions, I'll have the two of you on the bed. Now.” 

Thor looked over to his brother. It was quite cute in it's own way. As if he was trying to gain permission from Loki as to how he felt about this. It was true that Loki tended to assume he would be taken during these moments. Perhaps Thor felt that was his by right and he would be treading upon Loki's territory by agreeing to lie on his back. 

“Are you nervous, brother?” Loki crooned, petting his hair and pouting. “Do you need me to show you how it's done?” 

“I know how it is done!” Thor grunted, clearly in no mood to be taunted about this. 

“You've never been in this position before.” Loki reminded him. “Don't be afraid. I can assure you, Brunhilde knows precisely what she is doing. Almost better than you do.”

“Hey!” 

Brunhilde pushed the King to the bed, towering over him and shaking her head. “You're both impossible. Really. I don't know how you put up with one another.”

“Not very well over all. Brief moments of contentment with an overall expectation of something genocidal or at the very least inconvenient.” Loki said candidly. “But we're working on it.”

“Shut up and get the oil.” Brunhilde demanded and enjoyed watching Loki jump from the bed to get to it quickly. She turned her eyes to Thor and saw his hands clench the sheets, watching every movement Loki was making with anticipation and concern. “Hey there. Don't look so glum. I'm not out to give you a bad time, you know. I think you've rather had enough of that mess.”

“It wasn't...so bad.” He shrugged. “She was a very sweet woman. She just...” he winced and made a terrible face. “She had some very specific needs and I was not ready for the uhm...”

“Do you want a drink?” Brunhilde offered. 

“Yes I would very much like a drink.” Thor took the bottle and downed it in one go before falling back to the bed. “Alright. Better now.”

“You alright for this?” Loki asked, handing her the oil. 

“I said so, didn't I? Besides, you take it all the time. How hard can it be?” 

“And you wonder why I keep trying to kill you.” 

“I have two gags. I do. They're right in my drawer.” Brunhilde threatened. Both brothers looked chastened and muttered out an apology. “Good. Now then, Loki.” She pulled him up by the chin and patted his hair back. “I need you to help ease him into it. Get his cock hard and keep it that way for me.”

“Still not keen on touching it yourself?” He mocked and got a firm pop on the cheek for his mouthiness. “Yes Brunhilde.” he grumbled, leaning himself down over Thor's body so his face was right next to the man's cock. He straddled Thor's chest and hummed in appreciation. “While you're back there, why don't keep your own mouth busy?” 

Thor shook his head. “Demanding.” But it didn't stop him from prying Loki's cheeks apart and flicking his tongue out to caress the pale muscles there. His reward was a warm shudder and Loki's mouth on his cock, slowly bringing it to erection. 

Brunhilde pulled over an ottoman and sat down, prying Thor's legs open and into the right position. She used her thumbs to part his cheeks and heard a worried little whimper from the head. “Don't be nervous. We're gonna take this nice and easy.” 

“Oh I'm certain...ouhhumph!” Loki gurgled as her hand pushed his head down onto the stiffening prick. 

“No talking with your mouth full.” She warned glibly and coated a finger in oil. It had always been a delight to her when she watched the tight dusky hole clench instinctively. There was something rewarding about coaxing it into opening up and offering her it's pleasure. “Easy. That's it.” She whirled her finger around the rim, getting him warmed up. “You like it when Loki gives you a rim job, huh? See? It's not so different from that, is it?”

Thor nodded, the wetness of his tongue making audible slippery noises as he played with Loki's hole. Unknowingly, he was mimicking the trails Brunhilde was drawing on him. Perhaps it gave him a sense of control. 

“Alright. That's it.” She nudged a finger into his ass and began to work it back and forth. “Focus on Loki's mouth. He's got such a warm tongue. I know that's gotta feel good on your cock.” She pushed him to focus on the pleasure, keep himself relaxed. “Let him work you down...almost...” As Loki's head bobbed on the thick cock, Brunhilde let the tightness of Thor's ass pull her finger in until eventually it worked up to her palm. Then, with gentle caution, she wriggled it.

“NYGGGHAHA!” Thor almost shot up, only Loki's weight holding him down. “That...it's....!”

“It's only one finger.” She promised in a soothing voice, her other hand rubbing along his thighs. “You're being so good to take it all in.”

Thor took several steadying gasps, his hands gripping down onto Loki's body with fervor. “Feels...just a bit odd.” he admitted.

“It does at first. Relax and let it feel odd.” Brunhilde assured him. She kissed Loki's brow and nudged him a bit, silently asking him to really work the man over hard. Loki gave a compliant gurgle and drew his brother up into his throat. 

“Hummmmph!”

“There we go. I'm going to start moving my finger to open you up. Just...like...”

“Ouhhhuhwwwwwww!”

“That.”

Thor let out a strained pant, but it did not sound remotely unpleasant! He smacked his lips and nodded, assuring them of his enthusiasm. “That...feels very odd! Not bad! Just odd.” He twitched his hips a little, trying to get used to the feeling as Loki blew him. The pressure was remarkably intense for something so small inside! “Are you sure it's just one finger?”

“Yes, I'm sure.” She couldn't help but sound a bit patronizing. “And you will be too.” She drew the finger out, and soon enough a second had worked its way in. 

Loki pulled his lips off. “Would you like to see something lovely?” He gripped Thor's cock at the base and drew his hand up slowly, squeezing precum out the tip till it bubbled over the top and slid down the underside like a bead of crystal. 

“Heh. Well that is a lovely sight. Seems you're enjoying this more than you know.” Brunhilde pushed her second finger all the way in and pulled them open, watching the whorled hole widen for a moment. Thor crooned out in a lovely warbling tone, pulling his hips up, unknowingly presenting himself for more. “That's a good look for you.” she kissed his thigh and began to crook her fingers along the inner walls. “Now hang on, we're after the good spot.”

Thor was wordless! Which is not quite the same thing as being incapable of verbalizing. Little words made their way through. Words like 'tight' and 'hot' and 'aches', all gasped within mere seconds of one another to ensure everyone understood just how strange this felt! He caught sight of Loki gazing back at him, one hand still paying loving attention to his cock. Did it feel like this for him? That wild, pulling sensation as Brunhilde toyed with his insides? There was no denying it added a kind of tug to his erection, pushing him around as if trying to force the cum out of him. But given how Loki howled and thrashed deliriously while being fucked, Thor had always assumed it was an unbreaking pleasure. 

Brunhilde turned her arm a different direction, trying to get at the right angle, and slipped a third finger in. 

The King felt his brain choke off words as his prostate was firmly pushed into. The walls rattled with his cry as he trembled, body trying to fuck it's way into this new grip.

“Now that was the reaction I was after.” Brunhilde toyed with him, moving her fingers this way and that. She refused to stop until Thor gave her a sharp, hungry little whine, then withdrew her fingers slowly, watching the walls of his hole cling to them in desperation. “That looks just about right.” 

Loki knelt off to Thor's side, kissing up and down his belly as the poor, panting thing lay there in bewilderment. “You're going to enjoy this.” He assured his sibling. “It'll ache so much at first, but once you find the right rhythm, oh Thor the world will open up for you.”

Thor batted his eyelashes before turning to see Brunhilde securing her strap on. He'd seen her use this one on Loki a dozen times! Why did it suddenly look so gods damned big? He couldn't break away from her as she applied a generous amount of lubrication to it before walking over between his legs, the damned thing pointed at him like a weapon. “Be gentle.” he whispered, not caring if it sounded like begging. 

“You don't think I'd wanna ruin the fun now, do you?” She tapped Loki to move aside so she could get a good stance and slipped in between his thighs easily. “Tilt your hips up. Like that.” She instructed as Thor moved obediently into position. “Now here's what's about to happen. I'm about to fuck you till you can't think straight anymore.” she informed him, her voice level and confident. “Then, if you liked it and feel amiable, I'm going to turn you over and fuck you again, just to make sure I got it right. When that's done, I'm very sure Loki would like to feel that big hard cock of yours doing the same to him.”

“Without the slightest doubt.” Loki agreed.

“And after that, I expect to have both of you on your knees licking me out. And as to who gets the front and who gets the back?” Brunhilde pushed forward, the head of her phallus sinking into the man's hole easily. She thrilled at the way his eyes rolled back and his expression curled into strained bliss. “That depends upon how good of a job you do right now.”

Thor groaned, looking down as he watched the slow movements of Brunhilde's thighs working the cock in. The initial stretch was something he chose to embrace rather than fear, and his reward was the tight, spreading heat working its way through his body with determination. “S-slowly!” he gasped, head rolling back as a low laugh escaped him. “Slowly. I...I haven't done this in so long!”

Brunhilde cocked her head to the side. “You've done this before?” She pouted. “And here I thought I was your very first.”

Thor let himself revel in the next push inward before responding. “I...not this specifically. Just uh..oh!”

Loki finished for him. “He's taken a few fingers before. But never a toy or a real cock.” His brother reached down and began to tease his fingers along the primed dick that jutted out from between his brother's thighs. “Because of course it would be too much to expect from the proud heir to be on the bottom for once. YEEP!” Loki screeched as Thor's hand closed around his balls and squeezed tightly, rolling his thumb down onto one with enough force to make Loki whine. 

“Don't be crude,” he offered. “It was never about pride.” He started as Brunhilde flicked the tip of his cock with her nail. A drawn out hiss made its way through his clenched teeth.

“So what was it about?” She asked and flicked him once more. 

Thor yelped. “I...not uh my preference.” 

“So what is your preference? Tits and your brother?”

The blue eye gazed up at her with a little bit of shame. “That just about covers it.”

“Uh-huh.” She snapped her nail off her thumb and it made the thick cock bounce back and forth. It was always good fun to watch a prick twitch when it anticipated a new sensation. “So what's this then?”

Thor smiled shyly. “An appreciation of your preferences.”

Brunhilde felt her chest warm a bit, and she shrugged. “Well, let me make sure I appreciate your appreciation.” She pushed her hips up and the cock slid in deeper, vanishing between the round, firm ass cheeks of the god. She watched Thor's mouth fall open and his eye close. His head sunk back into the pillow and he released a low, shuddering moan for her. “Very good.” She kept going until the hilt was deep within him and his hole had relaxed. “Now then, Loki, would you mind?”

“Not in the least.” He crawled back down over Thor's body and set himself to sucking the cock with renewed vigor. Up and down his pretty lips moved, and Brunhilde pulled back just enough to let Thor's hole close before she found her own rhythm and started to fuck.

“OUH!” Thor's hands found the sheets and entangled themselves within them! The sweet panting began as he felt her raw friction move within him. How could it feel so odd without wanting for it to stop? He couldn't stop his hips from moving against hers, meeting the phallus with his own cheeks as she handled him. “B-brunhilde!”

“Shush now. Just focus on my toy.” She encouraged and brushed the fine blonde hairs of his inner thighs. “That's it. You're doing so well.” She's always enjoyed this part immensely. The sincerity of sharing bodies, talking to her lover as they worked together to create this moment. She'd always talked while playing, it was in her nature. Well...unless of course her tongue was otherwise occupied. “You could tilt your hips up a little. You'd feel it deeper then.” She cooed and Thor lifted as best he could. His cock pushed up into Loki's mouth and the trickster gurgled happily. “Greedy thing.” She chastised, but he didn't look the least bit ashamed!

Thor began to bounce as she picked up speed. Brunhilde had no less strength than he did, and her frame was more suited to quick, sharp movements. So every thrust of her hips brought him into full contact with the cock, driving it up against his prostate without mercy! He let his voice rise up, let himself cry out to show how thrilled he was at this new exploration! Even as he began to feel worked over, he couldn't help but welcome it. 

Loki popped his mouth off and jerked Thor off, licking his lips with anticipation. “Perhaps I should make you kneel at some point. It would be interesting to watch you twist on my prick for once.”

Thor laughed. “Behave y-yourself for once and you might be surprised what I'll let you get away with!” 

The younger brother winked. “I'll hold you to that.”

Brunhilde shook her head at the foolishness of these two. She couldn't help but be terribly fond of them. And Loki was right. There was just something extra fun about it being Thor who cried out for once. “More?” she purred, rubbing down his thighs as she began to stroke his insides. 

“YES!” 

“Then get that pretty face down in the pillows and that ass up in the air!” she said as she withdrew. The slick pop that echoed was so wonderfully filthy that she almost started laughing. But Thor didn't wait! He flipped himself over so quickly that he took Loki with him, the poor man now flat on his back as Thor's hips drove his cock forward. 

“Is that uncomfortable?” Brunhilde asked, her expression revealing that she was not the least bit concerned. Loki glared for a second before Thor began to rut up against him. The green eyes clouded over in bliss and he swallowed happily. “You are both impossible.” She stood up on the bed, pushing Thor's face down towards the pillows as she reapplied lubricant and slapped his puckered asshole with the tip. “Ready?”

“Oh yes! Yes most definitely!” 

She drove forward with renewed vigor and rammed him deep. His new high pitched moans spurred her on as she took hold of his blonde hair and rode him down into the mattress hard. She'd been gentle while opening him up, but now it was time to start working him over! “Big strong god like you can take it huh?” she insisted and got a gibbering agreement from under her.

Thor jerked back and forth, mouth opened up wide in an earth shattering yet unspoken howl. That wasn't fair! It had been so warm before, now it felt like he was burning beautifully from the inside out! Doubly unfair, because the more it rubbed him raw, the better it felt! Her hips were slamming forward without hesitation now, and the cock pushed up against his limits as he bit down on the pillows. 

“Beautiful.” Brunhilde complimented. “You're both doing so well.” She pushed in deep, hitting the hilt as she spread those round ass cheeks and grinned at the puffy wet hole. “I bet you're gonna cum soon, huh?” She flicked the round, full mass of his balls and got a tight squeal from the powerful god. “Cum when you like. I don't mind in the least. But you'd better be prepared to give Loki a good fuck. My hips are starting to get tired.”

Loki whimpered, clearly upset at the very idea his needs might be overlooked in view of Thor's new pleasures. He needn't have worried though. Aside from their games where he was denied for the sake of good behavior, they'd never let him feel as though he'd been left out. 

Brunhilde lifted her hand and slapped Thor's ass in time with her strokes. Thor gave no answer save his tense bleats, but he offered no objections either! He was fucking himself back onto the cock furiously, grinding as if his very salvation depended upon it. Brunhilde had to find a new balance just to keep him from bucking her off the bed with his undisciplined movements. “That's it! So good! More! Come on! Come on! Fuck yourself hard on it!” She laughed as his next push nearly lifted her up off the bed. “Yes! So close! Come on! Relax! Good...good...” 

Thor's hands grabbed the base of the bed. No more tiny, vulnerable noises came forth, but a hard, dark roar that seemed ready to burst his lungs! His fingers bent the metal of the bedframe and his blue eye glowed as little sparks shocked through the air.

Loki gagged and had to yank his head back as a torrent of jizzum splattered into his mouth and across his face, apparently too much for him to swallow. He lapped up as much as he could, Thor's cock swinging over his head as he smiled lazily, transfixed by it. “Lovely.”

Brunhilde let Thor ride out his orgasm before she pulled out slowly. His hole gaped there, open and sloppy in the most lewd and lovely way before fluttering closed. “Easy there big fella.” She grinned, almost more insufferable than Loki in a good mood. “You just relax.”

“Whoura...” Thor gulped, tried to talk again, then flopped to the side, eye opening and closing languidly. “Ouh...fuck me.”

“Just did. Nice of you to take notice.” Brunhilde winked and rubbed his hips. “Take a breath, get this mess here cleaned up.” She jerked a thumb at Loki, intentionally not saying if she meant him or the cum all over him. “And then I'm sure your brother is due for his ride.” 

“You are t-truly...” Thor shook his head. “You are truly a woman of many talents, Brunhilde.”

“And don't you forget it.”


	10. Chapter 10

He remembered what this had felt like the very first time. 

Svadilfari had been an awesome creature. Looking back he could still recall the way the dappled greys and white of his coat seemed like storm clouds gathering on the horizon. He had not been merely a horse, but the lord of horses. Untamed even in the yoke of service, unbroken but willing to be cajoled into duty by a steady hand. His large, dark eyes had called to the mare who had been Loki, enthralling her, pulling at her. 

He had not been prepared for the amount of unrestrained magic in Svadilfari. He had not expect it to clash with his own in a battle of wills and win so effortlessly. But he had been untried back then, unpracticed compared to those who had studied sedir for centuries. Loki had chosen the form of a mare to tempt the stallion from his work and win the admiration of Asgard. Svadilfari had been tempted, but when the mind of a stallion full of virile energy flooded his own, Loki had vanished into the thoughts of a mare, and his own had retreated deep into his subconscious. 

He had gone so deep inside that only Frigga had been able to pull him from the equine mindspace and bring him back to human form. It had been heartbreaking to leave behind that peace, but he had little choice in the matter. Even after that, Loki could still remember what it had been like to foal and care for a life smaller than his own with the love of a mother. Many children came later, but Sleipnir would always be his first. The son born of his own womb. 

Loki looked down at his flat, muscular stomach and pulled his lips in, drawing his mouth into a thin line. He stared into his reflection in the mirror, lost in his own concerned eyes as he let his thoughts come slowly together. 

What was he going to do?

And who should he tell first?

For now, at least until he'd made his own decisions, Loki decided it was best to avoid the both of them. Easily done. Thor and Brunhilde each had their duties, and with the most recent fright behind them they were more determined than ever to reach earth safely and intact. Loki found himself with plenty of time to think and consider the possibilities. 

He was not sure what made him arrive at Banner's little makeshift doctors office. Perhaps it was the fact that he had not spoken to the man in some time. Perhaps it was the reality that he was the only medical personal on-board, and anything that was done would likely end up with him on the other end of things. Or perhaps Loki simply felt that, despite their misgivings of one another, Bruce was unlikely to spill the beans to anyone else. He was, after all, a doctor. 

He found the man sitting at a desk, looking through the filing system he had created for everyone on board. Asgardians didn't exactly get sick like humans did. But take an entire population, put them through a coup, and you're bound to end up with people experiencing some kind of trauma and mental anguish. Banner knew something of those feelings, and had made good headway in helping those who came to him to cope with their fears and anxieties.

“Didn't expect to see you here anytime soon.” Bruce looked up at him, not seeming too impressed by Loki's sudden arrival.

“I did not expect to be here ever.” Loki admitted in return. “You've set yourself up nicely. Thriving private practice.” He caught the dour look on Bruce's face and sighed. “I can't make a joke?”

“You can tell me what you want and why I should help you.”

“You know you might take into account that I did help save all of Asgard. Multiple times, as a matter of fact. At some personal loss to myself.” He spread his arms out, looking as if he expected some display of gratitude. “Can we let bygones be bygones at some point?”

“Can you tell me honestly you have no plans to betray Thor and get everybody killed?”

“I can tell you honestly that I have no intentions of doing that at the moment.” Loki shrugged. “Why would I when it would not benefit me in the slightest?”

“God you just can not help but be utterly duplicitous can you?” Bruce put his files away and sighed, his nose wrinkling as he looked the god up and down. “Alright, fine. What do you want?”

“I need to know...” Loki turned around, ensuring they were alone. “If you have the necessary items on board among your tools to...to possibly remove an unwanted pregnancy.”

Bruce blinked. Double blinked, then sucked in air like he'd suddenly remembered how to breathe. “W-who's...pregnant?”

Loki's mouth fell open, and he licked his lips before wondering how on earth he was going to explain this to someone with no real concept of what he was. “I...appear to be.”

The man just stared at him as his brain slowly tried to make connections where none seemed to fit. “I'm not...is...is there something about Asgardians that I don't know?”

“You must first remember that I am not by definition Asgardian.”

“Okay but I was under the impression that you were male, are you male? I mean if-if you're not that's not a bad thing I just I'm...I'm way more confused than I feel I should be by this.” Bruce stammered,brows touching above his nose.

Loki groaned. This was a bad idea but he'd had worse. “I am by your understanding of it, male. However I am also sedir. And, not that you would understand the very concept of it, ergi. Which is to say I am not considered masculine by traditional standards.”

“Is this a social thing? Like you're saying other Asgardians think you're girly?” Bruce wasn't exactly being careful how he phrased it. But then perhaps some understanding could be given with how confused he looked.

“I can be male or female in body or form as I so choose. My abilities with magic are prolific and my blood line, my jotunn bloodline specifically, has a very flexible and impermanent concept of gender. The short version, my dear Bruce, is that I am capable of both impregnating and becoming pregnant, assuming that my partner has the magic capable of doing so.” Loki wasn't certain that would explain things any more, but it was close as he could get without going into a very lengthy and theory riddled postulation. 

Bruce's glasses slipped off his nose from the look of his face and clattered to the table. His looked down, as if some rounded bump would be showing by now, and then back up. “You're pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“...with a baby?”

“Generally that is what people get pregnant with.”

“With a human baby?”

“...for now let's assume that to be the case.” And he wasn't quite joking either!

“Who's the father?”

Loki went quiet, but his expressions spoke more than he meant them to. Bruce's face traveled through a myriad of emotions. Realization flew into stunned amazement, followed by a brief stop at disgust, and a quick layover at trying to figure this out in its entirety. “I'm astonished you did not already know. We are not precisely quiet about it.”

“Oh holy shit.” The good doctor fumbled for his frames, slipping them back on as he pressed his fingers to his temples. “I-I-I-I this...but you two are brothers.”

“Well technically no we aren't. Not by blood if that's your objection. That being said marriages between bloodlines aren't all that uncommon on Asgard. You know how noble families are.”

Bruce made an uncomfortable face and shook his head, reconciling it in his brain. “I just, I mean I'd heard some of the Aesir joking but I didn't think, I thought they were just being mean cause they didn't like you.”

Loki stiffened, glaring at the doctor. “And I'm sure you stood up to defend me.”

“Why would I? I don't like you.” Bruce stood up and walked around to the front of the desk, crossing his arms and looking at Loki's body. “Is that why you're considering abortion? Because it's Thor's?”

“I am not sure I am considering anything yet. I simply wish to know if you have the capability to do so should it come to that.” 

Bruce was silent for a while. “In theory yes I could. But I've gotta tell you I don't know that it's such a good idea. I'm just starting to get a decent handle on Aesir biology and you've already explained it's not the same with you. I wouldn't say it would be a safe procedure to even attempt.”

“Have you done it before?”

“I was a doctor in third world countries. I took care of people who paid me in chickens and fruit and rice. Of course I've had to do it before.”

“Have you moral objections?”

“Plenty, but not about this. I've seen too much to put judgement on someone for making this decision.” Bruce said with steadfast resolve. 

“If I came and asked you to attempt it, would you?”

Now he hesitated, clear objection on his face. “Is there some way you can do it? You're a sorcerer right? A sedir? Can't you...get it out magically?”

“No I can not. You see, magic yearns to be focused. It wants to be given form, much in the same way a volcano is formed. It searches for a conduit by which to erupt into being. As a sedir, I am a potential conduit. I use this to funnel that energy into my own purposes and craft my magic. However, when my magic collides with a force stronger and more potent than my own, it seeks to become its own creation. Think of a volcano eventually forming a landmass. Where before there was only untapped power, now there is the push into life, spreading out across a vast ocean of consciousness.” Loki smiled a little bit, remembering the first time his mother had explained such things to him. “I could no more stop it than I could stop a volcano from erupting.”

“And yet you expect me to?”

“I don't expect anything as of yet. But once it begins to gain form within me, the energy will lie dormant until it is born. Otherwise it would risk tearing me apart with wild magics.” 

Bruce made another face. “This...this could kill you?”

“Oh yes. Quite possibly.” Loki chuckled under his breath. “Does that concern you?”

“I don't like you. That doesn't mean I want to see you...get ripped apart by cosmic life forces.”

Now he laughed, almost amused. “A succinct but not entirely incorrect observation!”

Bruce leaned back against the desk, absorbing it all before asking the question Loki had been dreading. “Have you told Thor?”

“I don't see why I need to.”

“You don't think maybe you should?”

“I don't see how it's any of his business.” Loki spoke back defensively. “And I know you won't tell him. Confidentiality and all.” 

“No I won't. But I think you should. If it's his kid, don't you think he'd want to know?”

“You have a fundamental misunderstanding of Aesir culture, Doctor.” Loki could not help the snide tone slipping into his voice. “A child is considered the property of the mother until it is old enough to be seen as an adult.”

“You're right. I didn't know that. But I do know that children are considered sacrosanct, even the unborn ones.” Bruce started. “And I know you can get into a lot of trouble for this without a really good reason.”

Loki grit his teeth so hard he heard them creak. “You listen to me, Banner...!”

“Don't you Banner me!” Green rose up along his throat, the veins along his forehead standing out in clear contrast to his skin. Loki took a step back and a hand clutched instinctively at his belly. The very action seemed to bring Bruce back under control, his bright green eyes darting to the gods stomach and calming into brown once more. “I think you need to go.” Bruce's voice was tightly controlled and working on remaining calm. “If you make that choice...I'll do what I can. But I think you should talk to Thor first. He would want to know.” 

“No, Dr. Banner.” Loki said in a morose voice. “No he would not.”

 

~~~

“There you are.”

Brunhilde half turned and grinned at Thor, smacking the seat next to her as she continued to watch the troops in their hand to hand combat sparring. “Were you looking for me, your majesty?”

“I was, as a matter of fact.” Thor started to sit, wincing sharply and pushing through it to get himself sitting on his rump. Brunhilde's barely controlled snort did not go unnoticed, and he tsked her for it. “I'm your king, you know. You could be a bit less obvious.”

“If you didn't want obvious you wouldn't have screamed so loud half the station could hear it, your majesty.” But she said it in a very low, soft voice so as to avoid anyone overhearing. It was one thing to go banging the All-Father into the headboard till his eye rolled back. It was another for everybody in the vicinity to know about it happening. 

Thor went pink about the cheeks, yet it was quite clear he was smiling with sincere enjoyment at the memory of their actions on one another. “Perhaps next time, we could put into practice one of our methods for ensuring Loki remains quiet.”

“Next time?” Brunhilde snickered, looking over at him. “Is there going to be a next time?”

“I was rather hoping there would be. Not right away of course. But I did not find it at all unfavorable.”

Brunhilde shuffled with smug confidence, nodding her head as if she'd just walked out of the tavern with the prettiest maiden there. And in a way, she had! “Well I'd certainly be up to it whenever you are. First time I've gotten a decent workout in ages.” 

“I doubt that.” Thor started, then caught sight of her irritation. “Not that you got a work out often. Well I mean I'm sure you did. And there is nothing wrong with that at all. I mean a strong, virile, beautiful woman like yourself of course would have plenty of offers from eligible...persons to workout and frankly I'm very honored to have been given a sample of your expertise.”

“You know...” Brunhilde said blithely. “It's almost cute when you're trying to flirt. Mostly because you suck at it.”

Thor deflated and could not help the smile coming to him. “Yes. Yes I know. Loki has told me that often.” 

“It's funny. I always saw you as the sort of fellow who could get any girl, or guy he wanted.”

“I could. In my younger years I often did. But then you grow up, eventually.” Thor explained. “You start to take stock of the people who really matter to you. Start thinking of the life you want to have and how to get it. When we get to earth, there's going to be a lot of work to be done. And I'm going to look to you and Loki and Heimdall to help me achieve it.”

“Are we going to start sleeping with Heimdall now?” Brunhilde couldn't resist egging him on. “Not that I'm against it, mind you! But frankly, managing two dicks is something a bit overwhelming.”

“Loki could always alter if you'd like. I know he's rather eager to engage with you in his female form.” Thor jabbed her with his elbow, teasing her a bit as they shoved one another back and forth. “I want you to know I have faith in you, Brunhilde. We would never have gotten this far if it wasn't for you.”

“I don't think that's entirely true. That brother of yours always seems to have something up his sleeve.”

“Yes he does. And I'm doubly grateful to you for helping me keep him relatively pacified.” Thor explained.

“Honestly, I don't know that I'm doing any good. Half the time I feel like he's just maneuvering me into his scheme while I'm busy trying to talk him out of a scheme I didn't even know I was involved in.”

“Ahhh. Welcome to the family!” Thor clapped her on the back and felt himself shudder as her muscles flexed. 

“Careful. You say it like that and everybody will know we're fucking!”

 

~~~

Loki stood at the entryway to the makeshift gymnasium and looked up at them. Something sharp hit him in the chest, digging in deep and pulling away, leaving a raw and gaping wound. They did look splendid together. Brunhilde the Valkyrie and Thor the god of Thunder. Could one ask for a more striking pair? 

And that would of course leave him, as always. Loki. Loki alone. The trickster and the toy between them. 

He pulled himself away from those dangerous thoughts. He was not entirely lacking in self awareness. His worst moments always seemed to be preceded by dark feelings of inadequacy and jealousy involving his brother. This was no exception. Only now, he felt a nagging little sensation towards Brunhilde. The thought of her stepping into the small place he had managed to forge for himself was not a kind one, especially when Thor seemed too eager to welcome her into it.

They would make lovely children together. 

That thought hurt more than he expected it to.

They had still been young the last time. He had been recovering from another scandal that had tarnished his reputation in the eyes of the Aesir courts. He had begun to gain a name for being the black sheep of the family, the trouble maker. And so many of their father's councilors had been quite vocal that he be kept away from the young prince Thor so as not to drag Odin's heir into any mischief. 

If only they'd known!

Loki had taken care of it on his own the first time. No matter what social rules are implemented, there will always be a wise woman who has herbs that can pull out an unwanted guest. He had not been so powerful back then. It had been relatively painless. He had never told Thor. That was likely for the best. He could only imagine the uproar if anyone had found out, especially back when even they thought themselves to be brothers! That fact alone likely would have ensured a doomed pregnancy! 

Did he regret his decision? No. Not in the least. 

Did he sometimes look back and think of what might have been?

Could anyone say they did not with a straight face?

Loki found himself rubbing his lower abdomen, letting his thoughts wander. Who was to say they couldn't make a lovely child together? Was that so wrong a thought to entertain? Someone with his eyes and Thor's smile? Or perhaps Thor's eyes and his cleverness! Was it such a silly thing to entertain that prospect? To imagine himself as mother to the future king of Asga...

Ah.

Well, to Thor's beloved only child, then? 

Loki walked down the halls, contemplating this deeper now. In the end, family was all they had left. All else was lost to them now. Perhaps Banner had a point. Thor had always wanted children at some point. Why not now? This was all about new beginnings. A chance to rebuild from the ashes of all that had been burned beneath them. What better way than to forge a new life together, a child between them so they could never again doubt one another's love?

He let himself imagine it. A house in the field of Norway. It did not need to be a palace. It only needed to be theirs. Perhaps that would be for the best. No talk of kingdoms of royalty or politics. He could still remember the contentment that had come with his time as a mare in the wilds of Asgard. The simplicity and comfort of a good life. Yes. Just a good life raising their child together as a family. He would not even mind if Brunhilde had a part in it. She would be a wonderful auntie to the child. Thor could teach the child swordplay, Loki could show them magic, they could be a family. A real family. A good family...!

But that was never how things worked out for them, now was it? What would happen when the time came to let their child know of all the dastardly deeds their father/mother had performed and what it had taken to get to this point? What right did he have to construct these illusions of a perfect life when he could barely make up for his past deeds? What right did he have to pull a child into that scenario as if it would fix everything for them?

“What am I going to do with you?” Loki muttered to himself, looking out of the windows into the abyss of starlight and space. 

“Troubled thoughts, my prince?” Heimdall asked, wandering over during his nightly patrol of the ship.

“Are they ever not troubled these days?”

“No. It would seem not. Still, they would be less troubling if you would simply discuss them with your brother.”

“Alright not you too.” Loki turned to him, tapping his fingers on the railings. “You've got to stop doing this! It's absolutely rude to go poking about...”

“I can not help the gifts I was born with. In the end, I always see more than I wish to. Why do you think I always kept my mouth shut and lived at the tower for the Bi-Frost?” The once gatekeeper explained. “Much easier that way. But now, stuck here on a ship with so many things crossing my vision, I can not help it if I know everyone's business.”

“I can not tell him.” Loki explained. “Not yet. Not until I know what I want to do about it.”

“Would you rather risk creating resentment, even after everything you two have done to reconcile these troubling times?”

“And what if I would resent him for making me dedicate myself to this end if I do not wish it so?”

“You think he would force you to bare the child?”

“I think he would want to protect it. I think he would want me to have it. I think I would take one look into his stupid blue eye and be unable to argue with him and come to regret it later.” Loki said, groaning as he tried to work out what his best options were from this point. 

“I've never known you to shy away from children. You've always been exceptionally fond of them.” Heimdall observed with a nod in his direction. “And not an unkind or unloving father, if I may say so.”

“But is now the right time or place for such a thing? We are in the middle of nowhere. We go to earth but we have no idea if we will be welcomed. If I specifically will be welcomed. What manner of situation are we heading into, and dare I bring a child into such a place?” Loki did not say it aloud, but his mind was already wrapping itself around the potential benefits of this. Earth might not welcome him, but it would be much more difficult for them to object if he arrived with a swollen belly. Banner would be able to verify and it might get them over one hell of a hump. 

“What right do any of us have to make such decisions? In truth, I do feel you should at least inform the All-Father. Would you rather risk he find out by some other means? Can you suffer his anguish if he comes to realize you have kept this from him?” Heimdall tsked. “You know it would break his heart.”

“Do you have any intention of telling him?”

“I? No. It is not my place. When one sees everything, one gains an appreciation for staying out of everyone's business unless absolutely necessary. And, to be frank, you two spend far too much time rutting out your frustrations as opposed to talking about them.” The golden eyed gatekeeper said with a slight huff. 

“You should try it sometime. Might do you a world of good.” Loki chided and went on his way, neither thanking Heimdall for his advice nor intending to. If he did, it would give some indication that he felt the gatekeeper was right. And Loki found Heimdall insufferable enough as it was. He wandered back through the walkways, ignoring most of the people he came across. No matter which way he turned it, there was too much potential for error. Would he find regret or resentment in his choice? Would he earn Thor's enmity or his adoration?

Should he take the chance to make a family with the only person he had ever truly wanted one with, or cast it aside out of fear and insecurity? 

As he mulled over these decisions for hours, Loki began to come to the conclusion that he would find no answers on his own. After all, his own decisions were usually what caused him the most grief in the long run. Why not, just this once, let someone else guide him, just a little?

Loki waited in their shared bedroom, perched on the end of the bed and tapping his foot far more than he meant to. He got up to pace multiple times, snapping his head around to the door every time he even thought he'd heard something. When Thor finally arrived, his duties over for the day, Loki felt all his air leave him and his brain turn into a confused and muddled mess. “Brother...” he began and his brain went fuzzy. “I need to speak to you, alone.”


	11. Chapter 11

“If it is a girl, Thorna. If it is a boy, Thor Jr.!”

“No.”

Thor pouted out his bottom lip, his big blue eye putting on its best display of pleading with his brother.

“No. I will not name any child Thor or Thor Jr. Or Thorna or Thorina...”

“Ha! Thorina! That would be a delightful name!”

Loki spun on him as if he would have been more than happy to lop the poor man's head off. “I claim right as the mother of our future child!” He put his foot down in strict warning. “I get to name him or her or whomever they are. Not you or Brunhilde or anyone else!” He warned and sat back against the chair, folding his hands together. “But there is something you aren't considering.”

“What more is there? Loki...you are giving us something wonderful. You are giving us a child. You, Loki, my brother.” Thor knelt, touching the man on the knee, gazing up at him with adoration in his eye. “Our child grows inside of your belly even now. They will symbolize a new hope, a new beginning for the people of Asgard...”

“A bastard child born from a jotunn and the king of a broken people turned refugee from a destroyed planet. This has all the earmarks of a tragedy in the making.” He wanted to pull himself into Thor's bright fantasy, but he couldn't. Luck had always run against him. “Thor, the child I carry within me is ours. But you know that is no guarantee it will look as we do. Even with Sigyn there were complications. Narfi had the madness on him and Vali had not the cleverness to see through his brother's ruses.”

“A trait that occurs occasionally. I've been known to suffer from it a time or two.” Thor took Loki's hand, kissing it gently. “If this child is to be the both of us, then cleverness and a touch of madness is not the worst it could inherent from us.”

“But that is precisely the point. What if I give you a giant wolf? Or a serpent? What if I birth something monstrous? It has happened before and it may well happen again!” Loki closed his eyes, pain flitting through his body. He began to weep softly. 

“Are you...saying you do not want this child?”

“I want this child more than anything! I swear it! But the risks are great. We need to consider the possibility that this may not be a good time. Or a good place.” Loki advised, touching Thor's hands and lifting them to his mouth to place a warm kiss. “We are adrift on the stars. Every few weeks brings dangers. Our lives are at risk. Can we really debate bringing a child into this world?”

“The world has always been dangerous. And it's true we do seem to attract more than our fair share. But that doesn't stop the possibility of what this child could mean for us. For too long I have allowed you to remain on the side-lines. I won't let that drive a wedge between us anymore. You are my brother. And the mother of our future child.”

“You assume I have decided to keep this child.” Loki knew it would hurt, but it was best for Thor to grasp that now. He hadn't decided yet. It needed to be his choice or he would hold on to resentment. That alone would ruin any hope this baby would have at a normal life.

Thor looked at him as though he could hardly believe what he was hearing. The stunned pain on his face lingered, and he pulled back. “You...you truly don't want this for us?”

“Do I want this? Do I want for us to be a family? Do I want for you and I to be happy together? Would I love spending the next nine months being spoiled rotten by you? Are you joking?” Loki asked, not able to stop himself from laughing. “If you were to ask me that ten years ago, I would have said yes, without question. If you asked me a year from now, when we are safe on Earth, I might well say yes. But here and now, when our fates are uncertain? When there is danger at every turn?” Loki could see Thor considering his words, and that was gratifying. “We have not even discussed how your people will take it.”

“What do you mean?”

“They accept me here and now because I saved them. What will they say when they see me swell with your child? I'm good enough to rescue them but is a jotunn good enough to be mother to your children?” Loki was no fool, he paid attention to the scuttlebutt more than people thought he did. “Many would far prefer Brunhilde to sit as your queen...”

“Brunhilde?” Thor chuffed. “She is an amazing woman. Strong, proud, capable. But she has no heart for marriage! Her soul will always be on the battlefield. I'm more than happy to place her as Captain of the Guard. But we three know if she gave her heart to somebody, it would not be to either of us.”

“That much is true. I think she still longs for a true sister in arms...and the bed.” Loki could understand that. She'd accepted them as lovers because they'd grown close to one another. They were...what did the Midgardians call it? Booty calls? Yes. They were her booty-calls. That fit.

“I adore her, but she is not you.”

“I will remind you that you say that constantly.” Loki preened. “But that does not solve the dilemma. Will the people welcome a child from the two of us?”

“I don't see why not. We are brothers as we were raised to be. But there is no blood between us. There is no chance of inbreeding. Wish I could say the same for much of Asgards nobility.” 

“I do love it when you let yourself be snide. It makes you ever so charming.” Loki teased him. 

“But you mean specifically the jotun factor.” Thor did not want to pretend to take this problem lightly. Though the prejudices towards the jotun were from an older generation, that did not mean they had gone beyond them. Not when the Aesir were long lived. “Some will not be welcoming. But when have you ever cared for fools?”

“I care when they treat my children poorly. And I will not be kind or forgiving toward such behavior.” 

“Nor would I expect you to be.” Thor lifted his chin, kissing down his brow and offering him comfort. “But it will be much more difficult to taunt your child when it is my child as well. I like to think I am at least as threatening as you are.”

“You'd like to think that wouldn't you?” Loki smacked his rear end, but it warmed him to know Thor would be just as protective. He rose, pulling Thor in close, letting himself enjoy a rare moment of real intimacy. He was frightened. What else was there to say? He needed to know things were going to be alright, even if Thor had to lie to him to accomplish it. “I want this. I do. But I will not be able to live with myself if we do this and it ends badly.”

Thor sucked in a deep breath, words fading on his lips. He caressed the sides of Loki's face with his thumb and tried to find the right things to say. “How far along are you?”

“A few weeks.”

“Then we have time. I...I will not push you into this, brother. I won't. Not for anything.” Thor leaned in, resting his hands on Loki's belly and closing his eyes as if he could feel a heartbeat there. “But whatever you decide, please let me be there to have your hand. That is all I ask.”

Loki's heart beat all the faster for hearing it. “I would not have it any other way.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Banner. I had to tell someone. He seemed like the best option in case I decided against this.”

Thor's brow stiffened. It was clear he disliked that Loki might have gone through this without him knowing about it first. But if he fought the choice now, it would undo everything. “I understand. What did he have to say?”

“Besides being stunned? He advised me to speak to you. For once he was right. You deserved to know.” Loki allowed him that much. He might not always like Banner, but the man had his own kind of wisdom.

“Remind me to thank him for it. In the meantime, what are you going to do?” 

“I will eat more, drink a bit less, and be cautious with myself. Which means...” He pointed a finger in Thor's face. “SOME of us must learn to be a bit more gentle in their motions! You damned near broke me last time...oh Norns!” He covered his face. “We are going to have to tell Brunhilde!”

Thor's eyes grew wide. “Oh my! Oh yes we shall! You realize if it's a girl...”

“We are NOT naming a child Valkyrie!”

~~~

 

Brunhilde sat there; one eyebrow arched so damned high it almost got lost in her hair. “...a baby.”

“No. At the moment it is barely anything. But, should we decide to proceed...”

“That’s not what I mean. I know how a baby is formed thank you.” She held up a hand, silencing them. “What I'm having trouble wrapping my head around is how you...” she pointed at Loki. “...got knocked up by him.” She pointed at Thor. “That’s the part I'm having difficulty with.”

“Well...do you have about five hours for an explanation?”

“No I really don't.” She shook her head and raised her mug. “Skol.” She offered, taking a huge drink from it. “So what are you going to name the little bastard? Don't tell me he's trying to make you call it Thorina or something like that?”

“HA!” Loki spun around. “You see? Even she thinks it's a bad idea.”

“No! Not at all.” Thor turned with a smile that oozed mischief. “I was thinking on naming the child Valkyrie.”

Brunhilde's face lit up. “Awww.”

“That is NOT what I agreed to!”

“Val for short. You know. To keep the noble history of her god-mother.” Thor grinned sharply at Loki, adoring the furious glare in his eyes. The poor god had sucked in his bottom lip so far his chin jutted out rather ridiculously. But it was too late! Brunhilde was already sold on the idea.

Almost.

“Why not something the kid can live with, like Valerie?” Brunhilde laughed. She wasn't blind to Loki's frustration either. The man looked like he'd eaten a sour worm. “Is it going to be a girl?”

“Do you think I know?” 

“Well you are a witch.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I don't have precognition or psychic abilities. I don't know what the child is as of yet. Might be like me. Bit of everything.”

“You came out a shape shifter? That must have been confusing for everyone.” Brunhilde was looking him up and down as if she could figure out just how he'd gotten pregnant. “But for what it's worth you two are gonna make one pretty baby. His good looks and your...something.”

“Can everyone please stop mocking me for five seconds? It's things like this that make me want to kill everyone.” Loki chided. 

“You won't. Not the father and god-mother.” She teased and Thor couldn't have been more smug. 

“Please. What would you two teach the child? Alcoholism and trash?” Loki rolled his eyes and yelped as she smacked his rear end. 

“Wouldn't be a true Aesir without a firm understanding of both.” She looked to Thor. “You're pleased about this then, eh?”

“Very much so. Though there is some degree of debate.” He wrapped a hand about Loki's and drew him forward.

“You're thinking about not keeping it?” Brunhilde now gave them her fullest attention. “Why not?”

“The dangers inherent in our situation.”

The Valkyrie shrugged, but seemed to understand, taking another heavy drink. “I wouldn't. Not if I were you. This is a grand opportunity to bind everything together.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked, allowing Thor to cuddle him from behind. The man was going to be absolutely clingy during the pregnancy! Not that Loki minded... much.

“Your kingdom has suffered a terrible loss. You've had an entire world taken away from you in an instant. You're traversing the galaxy facing one danger after another. Things like that make people lose hope in the world. A baby? People bind together over those little squalling things. They love them. The first child born of the New Aesir people.” She eyed Loki's belly and a warm smile overtook her features. “The realization that a future exists for all of us, even in ways we don't expect. I'd do it. I would.”

Loki let her words sink into his mind. She was right. An infant had ways of binding folks together. Making them appreciate what they had been given, and what they had left. 

Thor held Loki from behind, caressing his lean stomach. “I would like us to keep it. But I have left the decision to Loki. I will abide by his rule on this.”

Loki almost purred at that. It was absolutely darling to hear Thor say such a thing. “I haven’t made my choice yet. I need time to think. But since you were involved in the making...”

“Was I?”

“You were. It is complicated, but in order for me to become with child, the forces impregnating me must be more powerful than my own. Thor's are comparable, but he's never managed it before. Not for lack of trying. But it's never happened. The only time I have ever successfully carried to term was with Svaldifari's foal, Sleipnir. The magic within the stallion was wild, untamed, and more powerful than I could ever have imagined. I could never have guessed he would have been capable of the deed. But...” He looked over Brunhilde, touching the tattoo on her arm, the symbol of the Valkyrie. “Your people are not merely warriors. You are the greatest warriors. That sort of title carries a magic about it. I think I may have become pregnant due to you as much as Thor.”

“Does that make this my child as well?” She asked and Loki laughed. 

“I'm afraid it's not so simple! I couldn't have born a child by Sigyn, no matter how I tried. Sperm would still be needed for me to have a child. Some things cannot be avoided, I'm afraid.” He shrugged, as if to say it couldn't be helped. “However magic is as magic does. Your power added to his, your might joined with my brother's...you are a fitting god-mother Brunhilde.”

Her eyes grew wide and she held her mug half way to her lips. She looked down into it before slapping it back down on the table. “Alright...alrighty. Not exactly what I was expecting.” Brunhilde sat forward and rubbed a hand through her hair.

“I only agreed to tell you because the child will share this with you. It seemed fitting. It seemed right. But I want to know your thoughts.”

“That I'm 1/3rd of a parenting squad?” She laughed a little breathlessly. “Surprisingly good, actually.”

“Then I suppose that is another vote in favor of keeping the child?” Thor looked hopefully towards her.

“I don't get to make those kinds of choices, do I? I mean I'd like you to, but it's not my call. Just his.” Brunhilde slipped a hand over Loki's thigh. “But whatever you choose, I'll protect the little shit. Kid is going to need it with you two fools as parents.”

~~~

Starlight stared back at him, the endless sea of space drawn through the windows as Loki gazed out into it. He could not resist letting his fingers wander over his stomach as he mulled his thoughts over for the fiftieth time. No matter which way he turned it, this seemed a foolish decision. Risky at the very least, with no prediction as to how things might turn out. 

But he was fast approaching the time at which this would no longer be a choice he could make.

Did he want the child? Yes. Oh yes. 

But could they afford the risk?

Thor had kept his word not to pester him about it. Loki could tell it was in his every waking thought. He said nothing, but his actions made his desires quite clear. Loki could barely take a step without the man right at his side, offering him something to drink or eat. He debated if Thor would be willing to carry him with a bit of pushing. That would make for a damned amusing sight!

Loki moved through the bed chambers. Even Brunhilde had been gentler towards him. Not quite as cautious as his brother, mind you. She seemed to have a better understanding of how bodies worked when pregnant and had the good sense not to underestimate him. But their couplings had been downright kind in recent days! Perhaps it had something to do with how much his body had been changing as of late.

Casting an illusion took mere moments to create. It was insubstantial and flighty. True shape shifting took time to establish. As Loki grew, he knew he would need to let pieces of the Him vanish and bits of the Her begin to manifest to meet the child's needs. The more he offered, the more the baby would demand. Greedy little things, but then that was what Loki had always adored about them.

He had loved being a parent. Every single time. When Angraboda had dumped Fenrir and Jormungandr on his doorstep, unwilling to contend with monster children, he had loved them on sight. They were precious to him in every way, even when others rejected them. He had watched them grow with pride. When they became adults, he had spirited them off to safer realms where they could hide and be who they were, their ferocious natures revealed only to those foolish enough to chase after or threaten them.

When Narfi and Vali were born, he had cradled them before the nurse maid could even touch them. He'd loved them on sight and sworn to protect them. It had ended badly, that. Narfi had gotten too much of his father's madness and talent with magic. Vali was far too trusting and had never realized the threat that his brother was to him when chasing schemes. Their deaths had broken his heart a thousand times over.

Even Sleipnir, his first born, whom he'd been foolish enough to give away out of fear of judgment and ridicule, he had loved. He had given the foal to the only person in the nine realms who could have protected him utterly. And for all else that could be said of him, Odin had been kind to his grandson. A good horse master if nothing else.

Loki loved this one too. He hoped for a girl. He'd never had a girl before. Perhaps a little daughter would come with more common sense than her parents had. But then that was never a real hope. For every objection he had, there was some other part of him pushing to maintain. A child of his and Thor's was something no one could take away from them. No matter what happened, that would bond them together irrevocably. Besides, he'd always been at his best when he'd had a child. He was a good father, if far from perfect. Attentive, protective, a good teacher and always willing to sing a song or read a bedtime story.

“I want this child.” he said aloud, even with no one to hear him. “I want you.” He whispered, in case he or she could hear. “What I would give for you to know your grandmother. She would have had words of wisdom for me. She would have told me what to do, even if I chose not to listen. Which happened all too often.” Loki smiled to himself and closed his eyes. 

A child between himself and Thor. He could almost see her. Tall, broad shouldered, powerfully built, but with his thick black hair and green eyes. Would she wield a sword in battle, or cast magic as he did? Either way, she would be peerless in her skill level. They'd be sure of that.

“We could name her Frigga.”

Loki caught sight of Thor in the mirror, shaking his head. “You shouldn't be so good at that.”

“I know your thoughts at least a bit, little brother.” He countered, drawing up behind the man. His hands wandered Loki's hips and he grinned in a dirty way. “I love it when you start to get a little curvy here. It looks so damned good on you.”

“You should keep your mouth shut.” Loki warned, but thrived under the attention. “Well, at least you've stopped acting as if Thorina is a remote possibility.”

“Ah, I just said that to tease you. A child ought to have their own name. Not anybody else’s.”

“Agreed. Though for what it's worth, I am rather fond of Valerie. It's a lovely name. Sounds just a touch wicked.” He smiled and pulled Thor's hands up to his belly. He sunk back, resting within the man's arms and letting his imagination drift before shaking his head. “Alright.”

“Alright, what?” Thor asked innocently, but Loki could see him grinning in the reflection.

“Alright. You win.” He turned, wrapping his arms around Thor's broad shoulders. “But I demand Valerie if it is a girl and...Thorick if it is a boy.”

Thor's chest puffed up with pride! He looked fit to start announcing things right away, but managed to hold himself back. “I...am honored, brother. I am. And I am sure you look forward to being spoiled during your pregnancy.”

Loki smiled primly, smug as could be. “Damned right I do. You can start now by carrying me to the rooms and ensuring I am well pleased. After all, a happy mother means a happy baby.”

“Oh you're just going to work this to your advantage now aren't you?”

“Carry me and be silent.” Loki sighed, knowing he would play this for all it was worth and love every second of it!


End file.
